Life is a Highway Full of Potholes
by Bohogal1998
Summary: This is the sequel to my NCIS fic, Along the Broken Road. It's now two years after Abby and Jesse adopted Caty. The little girl is now 5 years Old and VERY smart. Now another bad guy is on the loose and posing a MAJOR threat to the happy family? Will everything end up ok? NCIS won't rest till the whole family is safe. If only they can catch the illusive creep!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the sequel to my NCIS fic, Along the Broken Road.  Hope you all like it. It's very Abby centered this time. even more so than the last fic. Please no Bashing from the haters. Construtive critisism on my writing IS ****accepted, even welcomed, though. Please read AND review the chapter! Thanks!**

On a cool spring morning, Abby Sciuto Krakowsky rang the bell at the McGees' appartment. A few minutes later it was answered by little Morgan McGee.

"Hi, Auntie Abs!", said the 4 year old excitedly before waving at her best friend, Caty, who's hand Abby was holding. Abby grinned at the little girl and gave her a big hug before she replied,

"Hey there, Morgan, Are you ready to spend the day playing with Caty? Your mom's watching her today while I go in to work." Morgan nodded and then signed to Caty,

" _Come on! Let's go play_!" Caty looked questioningly at her mom. Abby smiled and got down on her daughter's level, signing,

 _"It's ok, Caty-Bug. Go play with Morgan and Johnny. Mama's gotta go to work today so you get to play with your friends."_ Before Abby could sign anything else, She was tackled by another small body as she heard a little voice say,

"Auntie Abs!"

"Hey, Johnny-Boy! Wow you've gotten big! That was a major tackle,there!"

"What about me Auntie Abs? Have I gotten big,too?", asked Morgan, feeling a little left out."

"Of course, Morgy! You've grown alot,too! You are both big kids now!"

"Careful guys. Don't hurt your Aunt Abby.", Delilah warned, as she rolled in behind her son. Abby just waved it off and stood up to hug her friend.

"It's fine. They could never hurt me. I love getting those tackle hugs from them." She turned back to her daughter and signed,

" _It's ok, sweetie. Go play with your friends. Mama'll see you soon."_ Caty threw herself at her mom, who caught her gracefully and gave her a big hug and a kiss, before pulling back and signing,

" _I love you! Be good for Aunt Dee."_

 _"Ok. Mama! Love you!"_ Caty signed back. Abby got one more hug from Johnny and Morgan and then the three kids ran off to play. Abby looked over at Delilah and said,

,

"Thankyou SO much for watching her today! I didn't want her to have to spend her spring break at the research center. I'm working over time until Wednesday and so is Jesse. Thursday we're taking Caty to Bush Garden for a Spring Break trip."

"Oh! That sounds so much fun! McGee and I have been wanting to take the twins there. We still may next Summer."

"Well, I'll take lots of pictures to show you guys and Tell you all about it when we get back. That way you'll know what to expect." Delilah chuckled.

"Sounds great Abs."

"I better get going now. I'll be late if I don't hurry."

"K. We'll be fine here. See ya later, Abs." Abby smiled and waved as she headed out the door and to her car. She felt like she was being watched and followed as she drove along the highway, but she tried to shrug it off. After all, she didn't work at NCIS anymore, so who could be following her? She just couldn't shake the creepy feeling she had,though. Once at NMRI, Abby hung up her jacket and put on her lab coat before getting to work. She went over cases and did some computer work. At lunchtime, Jesse came to get her and they ate together. Jesse noticed his wife seemed distracted so he tried to find out why.

"How's your day going?", He asked.

"Pretty quiet. How about yours?", Abby replied automatically

"Not too much going on today. But concidering where we work, that's probably a good thing. means there are no mysterious epidemics going around."

"And therefore, hopefully no bio-terrorists on the loose.", Abby added with a shudder.

"You ok, Angel?", Jesse asked his wife, deciding to get straight to the point. Abby hesitated before saying,

"Yeah. Caty just wore me out this morning. It's nothing. She's just got ALOT of energy." Jesse looked skeptical. Something told him he should push a little more."

"Uh huh. Not buying it. I know you too well. Somethings bothering you, Abs. What is it?" Abby sighed. She should have known she couldn't hide anything from her husband.

"I- well it's probably nothing. I mean I don't think I'd still have any enemies. I've been out of NCIS for years now and….." Jesse interupted her rambling.

"Angel, what's going on? Has someone threatened you? Our family?"

"No! No, Babes. Nothing like that. I just had this feeling this morning like I was being followed. I couldn't see anyone though. I checked and I never saw anything suspicious. But I just can't shake the feeling." Jesse pulled his wife into a hug and said,

"I'm sure everythings fine. You're right. There are no Bio-terrorist cases right now and you no longer work in that line of work, so who would be after us?"

"Right.", Abby said, trying to sound convincing."

"Still, Maybe we should alert Tony and Gibbs and the team. Just in Case." Jesse suggested. Abby shook her head vehemently.

"No! Not yet, Jesse. I don't want them worrying for nothing. It could just be my imagination."

"Abby! Your intuitions are usually spot on! They need to be looking for anything suspcious!", Jesse persisted.

"Jesse! Leave it for now! If I get the feeling again I be more alert and see if I can see anything kinky. I don't want the others to know until they have to.", Abby said firmly. Jesse sighed. He knew he might as well give in. He rarely won arguments like this with his wife. It was time to get back to work anyway so Jesse payed for the food and he and Abby headed back to NMRI. Later that afternoon, Carol got a break in her lab and was hanging out with Abby and keeping her company. Abby was checking her emails when she let out a delighted squeel.

"Oh my Gosh!"

"What is it, Abby?", asked her friend.

"I just got a notice in my email that I won a dinner for two at that Igloo restuarant, The Cooler.

"What?! That place has been completely booked up for weeks! I tried to get in last weekend but couldn't get reservations. Lucky! When are you gonna go? You are taking Jesse right?"

"Well, Jesse and I have been wanting a night out for awhile now. We have plenty of people who have offered to baby-sit. Including you. But I think I'll give them to our neighbor across the street. His wife has been in the hospital but she's feeling better now. They could use a night out."

"Abby you never cease to amaze me. That's so sweet.", Carol said while looking at the screen, then she added,

"Uh-Oh."

"What?", Abby asked.

"Well, read the small print. This prize is none transferrable. You can't give away the dinner. You and Jesse will have to go."

"Well, I'll talk to Jesse before I go to pick up Caty today. I'll bet McGee and Delilah would baby-sit. When she's away from us, Caty always does better when she has her friends to play with. The McGees have more room than the Dinozzos do and Caty might have to go to sleep before we get back."

"And you could ask Delilah when you pick Caty up."

"Exactly. The certificate is good through next weekend so I'm thinking Tuesday night would work. That way we'll be back from Bush Gardens."

"Good plan!", Carol said, then she realized it was time for her to get back to work so she said goodby to Abby and headed back up to her lab. After work, Abby talked to Jesse who agreed to a night out the next Tuesday. Abby was very excited as she drove to McGee's place. She had even forgotten about maybe being followed.

When she Reached the McGees' She met Tim at the door. He was just arriving home for dinner before heading back to the office. It was a big case this week. When he opened the door, both he and Abby were tackle hugged by three excited kids. after they'd greeted the kids and Tim had kissed Delilah, Abby told them about the dinner for two and asked,

"Could you guys baby-sit Caty Tuesday night?"

"Well, Tim never knows what his schedual will be as you well know from experience but I'd be happy to take Caty that night. Maybe Ziva could even come over with her three if Tony's working late that night. I know Breena would bring over Tori. Abby, you and Jesse deserve a night out and Caty needs a movie and pizza night.",Delilah said

"Yeah, you and Jesse hardly ever get a night out alone. This will be good for you guys."

"It might be a kind of celebration.", Abby said.

"What do ya mean,Abs?"

"Well, Caty has an appointment on Monday to check on the Cochlear implants.

"Abby, I thought you told us that because she was deaf from birth, it wouldn't help her that much to get the implants.", Delilah said as gently as possible.

"That's true, but Karina, the orphanage director told us in a recent letter that they had just assumed that she had been born deaf. Since she was left on their doorstep, she really doesn't have any records. NMRI is bringing in a very good specialist to check into that.", Abby said.

"Well, good luck, Abby. I hope it works out. But I know you and Jesse will always love Caty no matter what happens and you know we all will, too." McGee said. Abby went over to hug him and said softly,

"I know , . I'm sure it will work out though. I have to believe that. For Caty's sake."

"I know,Abs. Your positivity is one of the many reasons we all love you!", McGee replied. Abby hugged him again and then Delilah before pulling back and saying,

"I love you all, Too." After a few more minutes, Abby and Caty headed home to Jesse.

The next evening after work, Abby was packing for her family's trip to Williamsburg. They would leave DC that Wednesday night so they'd have plenty of full days to sight see before having to head home that Sunday evening. They got a room at Wedmore Place in Williamsburg for a pretty good price. Abby packed Caty's Doc McStuffins sleeping bag in the car so they could get a room with just one double bed. Caty loved that sleeping bag. It was soft and comfy and he hag come with a Hallie the Hippo pillow pet. Caty was just like her mama when he came to hippos. The whole family was very excited about this trip. Last summer, they hadn't been able to take an out of town family vacation because a case came up for Jesse at work at the last minute. Abby had taken Caty to Virginia Beach along with Ziva, Delilah, Breena and their kids. The case had been Joint with NCIS and so ALL the husbands had to work overtime. They'd all schedualed their vacation within weeks of each other. Ziva and Tony had schedualed their's the same week as Abby's and Jesse's, and So had the Palmers and the McGee's They had originally all planned to go somewhere together. When the men had to cancel because of work, Abby and the other ladies had picked a closer destination and took the kids by themselves. The Busch Gardens trip would be the first family vacation that Caty had ever gone on. As Abby was helping the little girl pack her little Disney Princess duffle bag, Caty turned to her and signed,

 _"Mama? Is Daddy coming with us this time?"_ Abby's heart broke for her little girl. She'd been hoping that Caty had forgotten last summer or hadn't noticed because she'd been having too much fun. Apparently though, the girl not only remembered, she was worried about it happening again. Abby hugged her daughter and signed,

 _"Deffinately. Your daddy and I both took the rest of this week off and we're all going together."_

 _"Are Morgy and Johnny and Tali and AJ and Timmy and Tori coming with us too? Aunt Dee and Uncle Tim and…."_ Abby interrupted her daughters flying fingers and chuckled,signing,

 _"Woah Honey. You're on a roll. The answer is no. It's just gonna be you, me, and Daddy. We're gonna have fun as a family."_

 _"Aren't they family,too?"_

 _"Yes, Sweetie, they are. But, I mean the family that lives in our house.",_ Abby clarified. Caty thought for a moment, and then asked,

" _Well, if they're not coming with us, can we bring them back presents? And for Grandpa Gibbs and Grandpa Ducky and Uncle Clay and Aunt Ellie and Aunt Kasie and Aunt Carol. Oh and Grandma Rosita,Grammy H, Uncle Kyle and Uncle Luca?"_ Abby heistated for a few seconds. Since it was just a four day trip, she and Jesse hadn't planned on bringing their friends and family back anything from this trip. She wanted to encourage her little girl's generous spirit though, She decided that she would let her pick out presents for everyone but she'd help her so they didn't go over budget. She signed to Caty,

" _'ll like that. It'll make them happy._ " Abby practically melted when her daughter signed back,

 _"It will make ME happy,too. I like making my friends happy."_ Abby hugged Caty tightly, and then brushed some tears away before pulling back and signing,

"Mama loves you SO much, my big- hearted girl. Now go pick out two movies to watch in the car." Caty quickly signed back to her mama,

 _"Ok. Love you."_ , before running off to find her movies. Abby just stood there watching her happy little one, until she was startled by someone pulling her into a hug from behind. She turned to find her husband there.

"Did you see that?", Abby asked softly. Jesse hugged her tighter and said,

"Yeah. The entire thing. Our daughter's got a big heart. Just like her mama." Abby turned and hugged her husband tightly before kissing him deeply. Suddenlly she felt a tug on her skirt. She and Jesse looked down and laughed at the disgusted look on their little Princess' face.

 _"Sorry, Sweetie. Let's see what you've got there.",_ Jesse signed, taking the movies from Caty to look at the titles. She'd picked two of her favorites, Anastasia and The Princess and the Frog, Abby and Jesse smiled at each other. They really hoped that their daughter would be accepted for the implant operation. Abby really wanted her daughter to be able to someday hear the beautiful music from her movies. The family packed the car mostly that night so they could leave straight from the McGees' place. Abby and Jesse were both planning on leaving work at four PM and then picking up Caty before heading out of town. Only Caty's doll, Kari, that she slept with every night, was kept out until the next day.

Wednesday afternoon at three forty-five, Abby was straightening up her office and preparing to leave. Fifteen minutes later, they, headed out to the SUV and to the McGees'. After hugs and wishes for a safe trip from their friends, The Krakowsky's were off on their adventure. Little did the happy family know, this would be the last family trip they'd have before all Hell broke loose.

 **Well, there is chapter one. The trip description and the date at the Cooler will be in the next chapter as well as the ear appointment. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget! More of the rest of the gang later in the story! Catch ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter 2. You'll read about the trip and the date and some other things too. Hope you like it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

The Krakowsky family had a wonderful time on their trip. There was SO much to do at the theme park and in Williamsburg. Abby taught her daughter to swim in the hotel pool at The Great wolf Lodge, where they were staying. It included an Indoor water park. Caty was too young for the roller coasters at Busch Gardens ,but she could ride alot of the other rides and she LOVED the shows, especially the animal shows. She might not have been able to hear them, but she could watch the dancers and see the animals. She also loved getting to pet the Giraffes and other animals. After lunch the family took a break from rides and attractions so that Caty could pick out presents for people back home and one souvenir for herself. For her friends she got stuffed animals. She got a wolf for Timmy, a monkey for AJ, an elephant for Tali, a snow leopord for Tori, A bear for Morgan and a lion for Johnny. For herself she picked out a big stuffed tiger. Abby and Jesse tried hard not to laugh when she picked out a blackshirt for her Uncle Tony and had a wolf howling at the moon and said Big Bad Wolf. It also said busch Gardens. It was perfect for their friend. For Ziva, there was a blue ceramic mug with a tiger on it. Caty's Grandpa Gibbs got a Busch Gardens souvenir thermos mug with scenes from the park on it. Kasie got a wooden travel mug that said Busch Gardens and it had animals on it. For Torres, Jesse and Abby were surprised that Caty chose a tee shirt that said **Fear This** and had scary looking wild animals on it. At another store, Caty found the perfect gift for her Aunt Dee. A black Tote bag that would fit on her wheel chair, and said Busch Gardens in letters that looked like flags from different countries. At the next store they found two Tee-Shirts, one with a painted leopord for Palmer, which was Kahki and one with a lion for McGee, which was darker brown. They didn't find any gifts at Busch Gardens for any of the others, but that was ok. They could look in Williamsburg the next day. Abby took Caty back to one of the shops that sold stuffed animals to pick out a few toys for the Toy drive that Sister Rosita was organizing. While they were there, they picked some postcards out for Caty's Grandma Rosita and the other bowling nuns. After shopping, the family went on more rides and to see one more show. Then they ate dinner at the park before heading back to the hotel. Caty was exausted so Abby quickly gave her a bath and put her to bed. Caty was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Abby and Jesse watched TV down low until they too were ready to go to bed.

The next day after Breakfast, Abby, Jesse, and Caty headed into Williamsburg. Caty had so much fun, as did her parents. They watched a blacksmith at work, a candlemaker, and a candy maker. They bought a tin of the candy to take back to Caty's Godmother,Aunt Ellie. After that, They went into a shop that sold London Souvenirs. Caty immediately pulled her mother over to a rack of shirts and tugged at her arm,pointing. Abby looked at what her little girl was pointing at. It was a black Tee-shirt that had the Beatles on Abbey Road along with a Union Jack Flag in the corner. Abby signed to her daughter,

" _Who do you think should have this shirt_?"

" _Uncle Clay!"_ , the sweet girl signed back. Abby smiled and and said,

 _"_ _I think you're right."_ Abby went and bought the tee-shirt and a Union Jack skirt she had found for herself. They walked next door to a Jewelry store because Caty had seen the perfect Gift for Carol in the window of the shop. It was a beautiful celtic cross necklace. Abby smile, knowing her friend would love it, and especially the fact that little Caty had picked it. They ate lunch in a little colonial style cafe before heading back to Busch Gardens to see the sections of the park they'd missed the day before. Jesse had bought a two day pass. They first hit the Germany section. They saw the sites and road some of the rides before heading into a shop. Caty picked a German coffee pot to give Ducky to use for tea. She found a beautiful vase for Breena that had a pretty design on it. After that, the little girl wanted to go back to where the animals were. That was fine, especially with Jesse who wanted to go back to the store where they had found Palmer and McGee's gifts and get a green tiger tee-shirt for himself. They stayed with the animals for awhile and then went back to Germany for dinner. After dinner they went back to the hotel and relaxed for awhile before going to bed.

The last full day in Williamsburg, t _he family stayed in the hotel. The indoor waterpark was so much fun. Caty splashed around and played in the water and on the slides for hours. they had lunch nearby and then played some more. That evening they packed up everything they didn't need to prepare to leave the next day. Abby read to Caty after dinner and they watched a movie on TV together as a family. The next morning they got ready and packed the rest of their things up. Then they ate breakfast and payed the hotel bill before heading back to DC._

They had such fun giving their friends back home the presents, especially Caty. She got SO excited when she could tell that someone liked the gift she chose for them. Tony was especially fun. He immediately put on his new shirt and let out a loud Howl, which made all the kids laugh. Everyone loved hearing about the trip and Morgan and Johnny couldn't wait till they could go in the summer. The Krakowsky family had enjoyed their time away but all of them were very glad to be back home. The next day, they would find out if there was a way to help Caty hear. Abby was trying not to get her hopes up, but she had never prayed harder in her life than she did the night before that appointment.

The next day, Abby picked Caty up from school and drove back to NMRI. The appointment was for three thirty. Jesse met them in the office where the ear specialist was going to meet with them. when they got there, there was about a fifteen minute wait. Then the doctor came in and said and signed at the same time,

 _" **Hi. I'm Dr Barnes. You guys wanna come on back?** " _Abby smiled down at Caty and signed to her,

 _"_ _It's ok. Dr Barnes is just going to see what he can do to help your ears work again."_ Then she picked up her daughter and carried her back with Jesse following behind them. The doctor ran several tests which Caty handled very then he said and signed,

"I need to do a special test that will allow me to see inside her ears. That's the only way I will be able to tell if there is anything to reattach. If She was born deaf, most likley the Implants won't make enough of an improvement to be worth the surgery. If she became deaf After birth, there is a chance that the implants will work to help her hear again." Abby and Jesse explained about the test to Caty who just nodded, but looked very nervous. The doctor left the room to get things set up. He returned a few moments later and called them back to the room where the test would be performed. It took about twenty minutes and then the doctor informed them that he'd have the results within a couple of hours. Abby took Caty to the playroom in her office nap, and she and Jesse both got some work done while they waited. A couple of hours later, They were called back up. The doctor had a grim look on his face. He had them all sit down and he began,

"I'm sorry to have to tell you, but it appears that your daughter was ,in fact, born deaf. The implants won't work on her. There's nothing we can do to fix this." Abby held tears back as she said softly,

"Are you sure? Isn't there another test you can do?" Jesse put his arm around his wife as the doctor shook his head sadly.

"The tests have a Ninety-eight percent accuracy rate, Ms Sciuto." Abby took a deep breath and said,

"We understand. I guess we kinda knew all along, but we had to at least try. Thanks for running the tests, Doctor."

"You are welcome. I'm sorry I couldn't give you better news." The family stood up and left the office. After they got outside. Jesse and Abby tried to explain things to their daughter. Both of them had to hold back tears as their little one took it all in stride.

"I _t's ok. It won't be any different than before._ " Jesse picked up dinner for them on the way home to save time. Soon after they had eaten, Abby took Caty in to give her a bath and put on her PJs. Abby was glad that it was her daughter's bedtime. She didn't know how much longer she could hold it together and put up a brave front for her Caty-bug. She didn't want to start crying in front of the little girl in case she might give her the wrong idea. Caty might think that Abby and Jesse wouldn't love her anymore if she didn't get her "problem" fixed. After helping Caty brush her teeth, she sent her in to say goodnight to her dad. Then she tucked her into bed and read her a story. Caty fell asleep before the story was over, so Abby gently kissed her goodnight and whispered,

"Love you, Baby-Girl.",before quietly walking out of the room. When she entered the living room, Jesse said,

"Gibbs called your cell while you were in the other room. Wanted to know how the appointment went. I told him and then said you'd talk to him later or tomorrow. He said to tell you he's thinking about us and he'll let the others know so we don't have to keep repeating the story." Abby looked at her husband for a long moment as her eyes filled with tears. the she said hoarsly,

"Jesse…." He held his arms out and she collapsed into them, sobbing. He held her for a long time and just whispered over and over,

"I know. It'll be ok, Angel." Abby finally calmed down but was quiet for another few minutes before saying,

"We brought Caty here so we help her! Now she can't even get the surgery she needs. I'm her mother and I can't make anything better!" Jesse pulled back and looked his wife dead in the eyes and said,

"Abigail beethoven Krakowsky! We DID help her. YOU did help her! Who was the one who taught her how to communicate? Who's idea was it originally to adopt internationally? She can go to school now. She never would have had that chance back in Romania. She has two parents several cousins, four grandparents, two Godparents, a BUNCH of aunts and uncles! She has a whole big family who all love her so much. You made that possible. You AND I. But you started the whole thing when your big heart was opened to one little girl and her her friends. Abs, now that Caty will never be able to hear, you don't love her any less, do you?"

"No, of course not!", Abby said, shocked that Jesse would even mention that thought.

"Caty's no different than she was when we brought her home, right? She's still our little Caty-bug."

"Of course! She's my life!"

"Well, see then?" Abby thought for a moment and began to smile through her tears.

"You're right. She's still our little Caty-bug. Nothings really changed." Then she hugged her husband tightly and said,

"I love you,Babes!" Jesse hugged her back and kissed her gently before saying,

"I love you, too. Let's get to bed now." Jesse stood up and helped Abby up off the couch. Then he took her hand and led her back to the bedroom.

The next day, Abby was feeling much better about things. Since that night was the date at The Cooler, that was a very good thing. Abby got the winter gear out right after getting home for work. Caty was watching her and tapped her on the shoulder.

 _"_ _Mama? Why are you getting coats out. It's not cold out."_ Abby smiled at her daughter and signed.

 _"_ _Well, Daddy and I are going out somewhere tonight while you play with your friends. The place we're going is really cold inside."_

 _"_ _Why can't I come?"_ Abby hugged her daughter and signed,

 _"_ _Because you will have much more fun playing with your friends. We are just going for the evening. We are coming to get you after dinner."_

 _"_ _Cause you and daddy need a date?",_ Caty signed with a smirk." Abby just stared at Caty for a second. How did she know about dates? Or even know the word? After a second Abby signed back,

" _Yes. Daddy and I are going to go out ,just the two of us, like your Uncles and Aunts sometimes do when your friends come over to play or sleep over."_ Caty just nodded. Jesse had been getting ready for the date, but came into the hallway at that moment. Abby left Caty with Jesse and headed up to get ready herself. Soon they were at the McGees' house. The other's had already arrived. Abby recieved extra big hugs from Delilah, Breena, and even Ziva. Apparently Gibbs had passed the word along as promised. Caty hugged her parents and immediately ran to play with her friends.

"I cannot believe you won a dinner for two at The Cooler! Tony and I have been trying to get reservations for three weeks!", Ziva said.

"Yeah. I was going to try for reservations myself until my wife won them for us! We haven't had a real date in awhile now. It's gonna be awesome!, Jesse replied.

"Same here!", said Breena and Delilah at the same instant.

"Ellie said she heard that they have the best pumpkin spice soup ever.", Delilah said.

"I know! I can't wait to try it!", Abby replied

"You guys go have a great time! Caty'll be fine here.", said Breena." Abby hugged her friends and said,

"Thanks guys. you're the best! We'll try not to be too late.", Abby promised. Then, she and Jesse headed to the restaurant. They had to park a little far from the restaurant but since it was nice out, they didn't mind the walk. They enjoy the meal alot. It was really good food. When they returned to the car, however, they discovered they had a flat tire. Abby thought she had a spare but when she got into the car to get it, she found that they had a problem.

"Um, Babes, when you cleaned out my car for me last week, did you remember to put the spare tire back in?" Jesse groaned.

"No! It's still sitting in the garage."

"It's ok. But now we need to call someone for a ride.", Abby said.

"Well, Almost everyone is out. Either watching kids or working.", Jesse pointed out. Abby nodded, but said,

"This is a strictly local case, though, according to Bishop. Reeves might be able to come help us. I'll call him." Abby took out her phone to call her British friend. Reeves was free and promised to be there in twenty minutes. Abby gave him her location and then hung up.

"He'll be here in twenty. Let's walk around for awhile. We can get back in time.

"Ok.", Jesse said, taking his wife's hand. They had walked up and down the street, looking in windows ,and even stopped for ice cream. They were just on their way back to the parking lot, when someone jumped out in front of them, weilding a gun.

"Down on the ground!", The man yelled.

"Here! Take our money! You need it more than we do! We don't want to cause trouble!"

"I said down!", The man yelled again,

"We just want to help you!" Abby said. Holding out the money,Jesse added,

" Just take it! Please! Don't hurt my wife!"

"I can help you!", Abby said again, shaking.

"Oh you wanna help me?! What, you think you're better than me?!"

"I wanna help you!", Abby assured him. The man just yelled again.

"You wanna help me?! Let me hear you say it! Say it!"

"Yes! Yes! I wanna help you!", Abby shrieked.

"Well you can't!", the man said. Abby was starting to figure something out.

"Wait. You're not homeless. You don't need help. Who-who are you?! What do you want?!" The man pointed the gun directly at the couple and Abby screamed as she was pushed, and the bullet hit Jesse.

"Jesse!", screamed Abby. Turning to the bad man, she added,

"You didn't have to do that!"

"No? Well this I do have to do!" the man said, pointing the gun at Abby. A shot rang out and a bullet flew through the air and hit it's target. All was quiet.

 **Uh, what just happened? You'll have to read on Friday to find out! remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the next part! Hope you enjoy it. Warning you, it IS sad but the chapter will be a little less sad at the end. Please Read AND review! Thanks!**

Abby stared in shock at the dead body lying on the ground in front of her. Then she looked up at the shooter.

"Clay!", was all she said before turning back to her unconcious husband on the ground. She took her scarf and pushed it against the wound, trying as hard as she could to stop the bleeding.

"I'll ring 9-1-1. And then Ducky and Palmer.", Reeves said. Abby just nodded, and kept pressure on her husbands wound. A few minutes later, Reeves returned to Abby and said,

"Ambulence is on it's way, and so is the team. They'll have some questions, but Gibbs said they can wait till a little later, when things settle down and we know more about Jesse's condition."

Abby looked up at Clay while still pressing down the scarf, and said, slightly absently,

"Thankyou,Clay. Thanks for getting here before he killed us both."

"I'm just glad I made it in time. At least I hope it was in time."

"It was in time! Jesse will be ok. He has to be.", Abby said firmly but in a shaky voice. Reeves knelt down and put an arm around Abby. He stayed with her until the ambulence arrived along with the team. Reeves then went over to talk to the others while Abby stayed near Jesse while the paramedics worked on him. Before getting into the ambulence with her husband, Abby ran over to Gibbs who hugged her. She looked at him and said,

"Gibbs, he wasn't a homeless man. He wanted something But now he can't tell us anything." Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek and said,

"We got this Abs. We'll figure it out. You just go with Jesse." Abby nodded and went back over and climbed in the back of the ambulence. Then Reeves followed the ambulence to the hospital while Abby rode with Jesse. Gibbs had said that Reeves could stay with Abby so she wouldn't be alone while she awaited word.

While they were in the waiting room, Abby was quiet for a long time, lost in thought. Then she spoke up.

"Clay, how did you find us?" Clay answered her,

"I was just pulling up near your car when I heard the yelling and screams coming from the down the street. I ran as fast as I could and took the shot."

"How did you have your gun with you?", Abby wanted to know.

"In my line of work it's always best to keep one in the car or with you. You never know when you'll run into one of your enemies.", Reeves replied. Abby nodded and then leaned her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Clay, what if he doesn't make it? What if I have to raise Caty alone?" Reeves pulled Abby in tighter and said,

"Abby, first of all, you would NEVER be alone, no matter what happens. You have a family who'll support you in whatever you need, Ok? Second, Jesse will pull through. You have to have faith."

"But, Clay, he flat-lined twice in the ambulence. It looks really bad!"

"Jesse needs you to be strong for him. Have faith enough for both of you. Abby you can't give up." Abby took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes to keep her tears from falling. Then she said,

"You're right. I have to beleive that Jesse will be ok. And I will." At that moment, McGee and Bishop, and Tony arrived. As soon as Abby saw McGee, all the tears she had been holding back came rushing to the surface. McGee came up to her and pulled her into a tight hug, just holding her for as long as she cried. Tony and Bishop went over to Reeves and Tony asked,

"What's the word on Jesse?" Reeves sighed.

"No word, yet. He's still in Surgery. He lost alot of blood though. It doesn't look good. But like I told Abby, we can't lose faith." Bishop nodded.

"And we need to do what we can to make sure Abby doesn't.", she said, looking at her friend in McGee's arms. When Abby finally calmed down and pulled away from McGee, she was immediately pulled into hugs by both Bishop and Tony. Over the next hour while waiting on news, There were calls from Ziva and from Gibbs requesting updates. Ziva kept everyone posted at Delilah's house but they were careful to not alert Caty or any of the other kids before Abby could figure out how to break the news or at least what news to break. Gibbs kept everyone at NCIS updated. At one point, Abby pulled Reeves and Bishop aside and said she needed to talk to them.

"Clay, Ellie, I don't know how long Jesse will be here and I'm not leaving him. I don't want Caty's routine to get too messed up. Would you guys be willing to take turns staying with her at our house at night? Just whoever is free first can be the one to pick her up from the McGees' and take her home. If for some reason you are both busy till late, Delilah could keep her overnight, but I really want her routine to stay the same as much as possible." Bishop stopped her friend's rambling as said,

"Abs, We'll do it. You know you can always count on us to help you with whatever you need."

"Yeah. We're family. We love you and we love Caty. You didn't even need to ask.", Reeves added. Abby gave her friends a small smile as she hugged them tightly.

"Thankyou both." Pulling back, she handed Bishop the house key.

"I'll stay at the house with Bishop and Caty till we know what's going on with this case.

As much as I appreciate you both being here, could you get Caty home so she can get enough sleep for school tomorrow? McGee's here for me and so is Tony, so I won't be alone. I just need to know where my little girl is and that she's safe in her own bed."

"Of course, Abby. But ring one of us as soon as you know something.", Reeves said. Abby hugged him and Bishop once more and said,

"Thankyou. I will." Then Reeves and Bishop headed out. It wasn't long after that before the doctor came into the waiting room. When Abby saw the grim look on his face, she knew the news wasn't good. She reached instinctively for the nearest hand which happened to be Tony's.

"Family of Jesse Krakowsky."

"I'm his wife but they're both family as well. You can talk in front of them.", Abby said in a shakey voice.

"Well, the bullet narrowly missed his heart. We were able to remove the bullet without causing more damage but he DID lose alot of blood."

"B-but he'll be ok,though, right?", Abby practically begged. The doctor sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's too soon to tell. He's in a coma. We'll know more when he wakes up. I can't say when that will be."

"Can we see him, Doctor?",McGee asked.

"He'll be in recovery in about fifteen minutes. I'll come back and get you when he's settled." The group nodded as tears filled Abby's eyes. As soon as the doctor left, Abby burried her face in Tony's shoulder and for the second time that night, really let go. Tony held her as she sobbed. He rubbed her back and talked soothingly to her.

"It'll be ok, Abs. Jesse'll be fine. He made it through the surgery ok. We just have to believe that he'll pull through the rest of the way. Shhh. It's ok." McGee used this time to call Delilah and update her and also to call Gibbs. Delilah promised to call Ziva, Breena, and Bishop and let them know. Gibbs would brief the others and be at the hospital as soon as he could get away. As Abby pulled herself together, she realized that she should call Jesse's mom and let her know what was going on. She also needed to call Reeves and Bishop and tell them to bring Caty the next day so she could talk to her. Plus she needed to call into work and tell them that both she and Jesse would obviously be taking some made the calls and Helene said she'd be there as soon as she could. After Abby hung up, She sent a text to Carole asking her to call as soon as possible. Over the next few days and nights, The team and Kyle took turns staying with Abby so she wouldn't be alone while she waited for Jesse to wake up. Sometimes they even had to force her to go home and take a shower or get some sleep. They reminded her that she'd be no good to Jesse if she collapsed and wound up in the other bed in the room. SomeHelene was there too but Gibbs and the others wanted Abby to have her close family nearby, too. Besides, Helene wasn't in much better condition than Abby. Luca was out of the country, but he called or texted Abby everyday. At some point, McGee and Tony had gone to get Abby's car and take it back to her at the hospital so she'd have a ride home if she needed it. Tony put a spare on for his friend so the car would be ok to drive. Ellie or Reeves brought Caty by for a few minutes each day, on the days that Abby didn't go home for a few minutes. Abby had told Caty in very few signs, that her daddy had a big owie and had to sleep for a long time to get better. Caty cried when she couldn't see her daddy and that made Abby cry. She hugged her daughter while she composed herself then pulled away and signed,

 _"_ _I love you, Caty-bug! Be good for Uncle Clay and Aunt Ellie. Mamma and Daddy will be home as soon as daddy's better."_

 _"_ _Love you,Mamma. Tell Daddy I love him."_ After Abby promised to do just that, Reeves took Caty back home. Throughout the week, If Abby needed to be alone, Helene and whoever else was there would go out into the waiting room for awhile. Abby was alone with Jesse one day when her phone rang. She looked at the id and then answered.

"Hey Carole…. What? Oh. When will you be back?….No, he's still in a coma. I'm getting scared. Shouldn't he have wakened up by now?… I know He'll wake up, but its getting harder to believe that…. I know. It's just…hard. The waitng, I mean….. Ok. Thanks for calling…..Ok. I will….. Yeah, I'll be ok. I've got a big family and most of them are taking turns so I won't be alone…. Oh I know you would. You need to be there for your nephew. I'll see you when you get back Love you, too…..Bye. Abby hung up and turned to Jesse.

"That was Carole. She's worried about us. I told her I'd be ok ,and I know you will too. You just need to wake up. Please, Babes. Caty and I need you. Don't leave us! This is my fault. The guy was after me and shot you instead! Please don't die! I'll never forgive myself if you do! Don't leave Caty without a father! I love you,Jesse. WE love you. You have to wake up. Please! WAKE UP!" Suddenly, Abby felt a hand on her shoulder. It was knew who it was without even turning around. She threw herself into his arms and choked out,

"Why won't he wake up, Gibbs? Why won't he wake up?!" Gibbs held his surrogate daughter and rubbed her back gently as he replied,

"I don't know, Abs. I don't know." He continued to rub her back and stroke her hair, which she'd removed from the pig-tails. She sometimes did that when she was upset or hurting. Eventually, Gibbs pulled back and looked Abby in the eyes.

"Abby, Helene's gone back to her hotel to get some rest. You need rest too. I'll stay with Jesse." Abby argued at first, But Gibbs was firm, and eventually Abby consented. She gathered up her things and kissed Jesse before heading out the door. Gibbs sat in the chair and settled in. A few minutes later, Jesse's eyes popped wide open and he looked around frantically. He calmed down a bit when his eyes landed on Gibbs, but he still croaked out very softly,

"Abby. Where's Abby?"

 **Well, Jesse's awake. Will Gibbs get a hold of Abby and get her back to the hospital quickly? Who is the real bad guy? Is the danger over yet? Stay tuned Tuesday to find out. I won't be able to write on Mondays anymore for awhile because I'll be out of town. On Wednesdays and Thursdays I'll be busy, so I'll write on Tuesdays and Fridays for the summer months. Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was sad. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catach ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here is chapter 4. Starts off happy. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Gibbs squeezed Jesse's hand before pushing the button to get the doctor into the room. Then he quickly explained that he had just sent Abby home to rest but he would call her up. Jesse looked relieved. Gibbs had been scrolling down to Abby's number while he talked to Jesse. When she answered she said,

"Gibbs, did I forget something? I haven't even made it out of the building yet."

"Good. Abs, you need to get back up here."

"Why? Is something wrong?", Abby asked, feeling scared.

"Only that there is someone who has been asking about you and if you don't get back here soon, he may not beleive me that you're ok."

"Jesse's awake?"

"Yeah. Since about a minute after you left the room.", Gibbs replied with a smile.

"On my way up now! Thanks Gibbs!", Abby said, and Gibbs could hear the happy tears in her voice. less then a minute later, He and Jesse heard platform boots clomping down the hall, and a blur of black and red flew past Gibbs and stopped in front of Jesse's bed.

"Jesse! You're awake! Thank God! I was so worried. The doctors didn't know if you'd make it."

"Wasn't…gonna… let that.. creep…win. Didn't… he… shoot… you… too?"

"Nope. I'm totally fine, Babes. Especially now that you've woken up. You're the one in the hospital.", Jesse looked at his wife and then at Gibbs, completely confused.

"B-but…He had…. the gun on you. I… saw…" Abby shook her head.

"Babes, don't try to talk right now. Anyway, he never had the chance to fire. Reeves got to us just in time and took the guy out, or, well, we'd both be dead." Abby started crying again as she thought about what could have happened. Gibbs left the room to give the couple some privacy, and to update the others.

"Angel, I'm… gonna.. be.. ok. You… got me… here.. in time. Have you.. been here… this.. whole time?" Jesse said. Abby nodded.

"Pretty much. They made me go home and rest and shower a couple of times but other than that, I've been right here."

"But….Caty?"

"Her Godparents have been keeping her at night. But, in the day she still goes to McGee's and stays with Delilah and play with the Mctwins." Jesse nodded and then said.

"Angel. Go home. Sleep. I'm… tired…anyway. If…you get sick… you can't… take care… of me." Gibbs… can.. stay." Abby shook her head and looked about to argue. Jesse held up a hand and said,

"Go. I'll still.. be here… when you…get back." Abby's eyes filled as she said,

"I don't want to leave you. You just came back to me."

"I'm… not going… any…where. You… need.. rest. And food." Abby finally consented and called Gibbs back into the room. She hugged Gibbs and made him promise to call if something happened or changed. Then she kissed her husband and headed out the door. She picked up food on the way back and ate it on the way home. Once she got home,she was able to get some sleep. As soon as she woke up, she called Bishop and asked if it would be ok if she picked up Caty from McGee's and brought her back to her and Clay at the house after dinner. She needed to spend some time with her daughter before heading back to the hospital. Abby felt horrible for neglecting her little girl. It didn't matter that she was in good hands and that the situation was responisible and it couldn't be helped. Abby pulled up in front of the McGees building and went in. Delilah opened the door and said,

"Hey Abs! I heard that Jesse woke up. That's great!" Abby hugged her friend and said

"Yeah. I'm So releived. He's still got a long recovery time ahead though."

"But he's gonna live. Just concentrate on that.", Delilah replied.

"I know. Anyway, I needed to see my little girl. I called Bishop and she said I could take Caty to dinner and then take her to her and Clay." Delilah said,

"Well, Breena and Ziva took all the kids to the park today so I could help with the case from here. The team needed my skills."

"Have ya gotten anything yet?", Abby asked.

"Not much. But it appears to be the work of someone who has been a problem in the past. I just can't figure it out because I know you guys arrested him years ago."

"Who is it, Delilah?", Abby asked, getting concerned. Delilah sighed and replied

"Abby, do you remember an SGM, Robert King." Abby looked at her friend in shock.

"I was forced by the FBI to work a case and do the forensics work. It turned out that people were getting sick with no explanation as to why. It turned out to be an inside job by one of the patients that I had befriended. It was King. But he's in couldn't be him, this time. Right? Delilah? Is my family in danger?"

"Abs we don't know yet. McGee and Reeves are working on it now." Before the conversation could go any further, The door opened and Breena, Ziva and the kids walked in. As soon as Caty saw Abby she ran to her. Abby scooped up her daughter and held her tightly, before pulling away and signing,

 _"_ _How's my Caty Bug?"_

 _"_ _Good, Mama! Missed you."_

 _"_ _I've missed you too, Honey. Guess what! Daddy's awake now!"_

 _"_ _He is?! Can I see him?"_

 _"_ _Not yet, baby girl. He's still not feeling too great right now. I'll talk to the doctor when I go back and see if you can come tomorrow and see him, though. Ok?" Caty nodded sadly._

 _"_ _You have to go back? When's daddy coming home?"_

 _"_ _Well, he has to work with the doctors now that he's awake and get strong again. It will still be awhile but he WILL come home."_

 _"_ _Ok."_

 _"_ _I came to take you to eat something so I can spend time with you before taking you home to stay with Aunt Ellie."_

 _"_ _Yaay!"_ After the conversation ended, Ziva and Breena came up to hug Abby. They talked for a few minutes and then Abby took Caty and headed to Chick-Fil-a. They had a play ground and healthy food options that other fast food placed didn't have. They stayed for about and hour and then Abby took the little girl back to the house. She was surprised to see Ducky there.

"Hello, Abigail. How are you Caitlyn?"

"Ducky! What are you doing here?", said Abby, giving the ME a big hug!"

"Well, Both Elenor and Clayton are tied up with the case as is the rest of the team. I was available so I offered to stay with Miss Caitlyn tonight as long as needed. I was so happy to here that Jesse has pulled out of the coma. Fantastic news."

"Thankyou, Ducky. And Thankyou for staying with her tonight. She always has a good time with you. She's eaten but she doesn't need to go to bed for a few more hours." Abby kissed and hugged Caty goodby and told her that Grandducky would have her tonight and to be good for him. Then she headed back to the hospital.

Meanwhile, at NCIS, the team was working hard to figure out who was after Abby and why. They had been doing research and making calls for about an hour when something finally came from it.

"Hey, McGee? I've got something." McGee came over to Bishops desk and she said,

"It turns out that SGM King escaped from Prison a couple of days ago. But before that he was in contact with our homeless man. The last contact they had was twenty minutes before Jesse was shot!"

"The shooting was unsuccessful. If King is out of prison. He's most likely going after Abby and her family himself. I gotta call the boss!" McGee dialed Gibbs' number and when he answered alerted him about what had been discovered. Abby entered the room as Gibbs was talking.

"Put a protection detail at the hospital AND at Abby's house. Bishop is an Agent and Reeves is MI6 but more protection outside the house wouldn't hurt…. Ok… Thanks for the heads up, McGee. Bye." Gibbs turned around to find Abby staring at him, wide eyed.

"What happened, Gibbs. Is it King?" Gibbs sighed and came over to pull Abby into a hug.

"He's off the grid right now,Abs. but, yes. It is him. Don't worry though. We'll protect you. There'll be a protection detail here and at your house. He won't get to you or your family. I promise."

"How's Jesse? Abby asked, as she pulled away."

"He's been in alot of pain since he woke up but they gave him medication. He's sleeping right now. He needs rest." Abby nodded and then Thanked Gibbs. He brushed it off and then sat down on the couch. He wasn't going anywhere until the protection detail was outside the door.

Over the next few weeks, Jesse got stronger and stronger. He still had to deal with alot of pain but the pills helped. He had alot of visitors and Abby was talked into going for coffee with Ziva one day for about an hour.

"Abby,how are you doing?"

"Well, Ziva. We're taking it a day at a time. I'm worried about Jesse because he's is so much pain constantly. I also know it's not fair to Caty to not be with her and spending all my time here. And now the threat of King looming over us.", Abby replied. Ziva took her hand.

"They will get him Abby. Tony and the others will not allow you or your family to be hurt. I know how you feel though. When we had that threat of Orli over us. I also remember how I felt when I heard Tony had been shot while working for Interpol. It was not too serious, but I did not know that until I saw him for myself. Jesse is alive. He WILL get better. You need to believe that and remember that." Abby hugged her friend, tightly.

"Thanks Ziva. I needed that." Abby finished up her Caf-Pow while Ziva finished her tea, then they headed back to the hospital. That night, when Caty was asleep, Bishop and Reeves were sitting on the couch talking. They were working from the house because their part mainly involved computers and could be done from the laptop. At the moment, they were waiting for some results to come through. Reeves looked at Bishop and said,

"Ellie, taking care of our Goddaughter together got me thinking. I am really glad we're friends and have gotten closer over the past few weeks. I was wondering… would you… would you want to try for more than friends?" Bishop looked at Reeves for a minute and then said,

"I think I would like to try. I really like you Reeves. And I do feel even closer to you since we started watching Caty. I do think we should wait till things settle down though."

"I agree. We'll go out on an actual date after Jesse is settled back at home."

"I'd like that.", said Bishop with a smile.

A few days later, Bishop and Caty were playing together in the living room. Bishop heard a loud noise and went to check it out. A few minutes later, Caty's eyes widened as someone she didn't know, picked her up and carried her out. Caty was terrified. She didn't know what was happening. Where was Aunt Ellie? She did know that this person was NOT someone she should be going with. She struggled and wiggled, trying to get down and run back into the house. She stopped struggled a few seconds later as she felt a prick and began to feel drowsy. As she was drifting out of conciousness, her last thought was,

 _Please find me Grandpa Gibbs! I hope Aunt Ellie's please,God, help Mama and Daddy to be ok_. Then, all went black.

 **Oops! Another cliff hanger! Sorry not sorry! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya'll Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here is chapter 5. hope you like it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Back at the hospital, Abby was helping Jesse get ready. Today was the day he would be discharged to go home.

"I hope my sling doesn't scare Caty.", Jesse said.

"Caty is pretty inteligent and I already told her you have a big owie. She doesn't know the extent but she knows to be gentle. She didn't seem too scared once I explained about the sling. Besides, I just talked to Ellie an hour ago and she said that Caty is super excited that you're coming home today.", Abby replied, with her usual endearing rambling. Finally Jesse was ready. after recieving instructions for the pain management, he signed the discharge papers and reluctantly sat in the wheel chair.

"I CAN walk, you know!", the injured man griped. The nurse chuckled and said,

"Sorry. Hospital rules."

"Besides, Babes. It's just out to the car. Then you can walk once we're home. If I let you. I want you get get plenty of rest. You're still not a hundred percent yet." Abby added. Jesse rolled his eyes and said,

"Great. I might as well be staying in the hospital."

"Don't be such a big baby. You don't want to make yourself worse, do you?", Abby said firmly. Jesse scowled but kept quiet. He knew better than to try and win an argument with his wife. Abby and the nurse got him to the car and then the nurse headed back into the hospital. The agent who was in charge of protecting the couple at the hospital, followed them home. Abby got into the driver's seat and drove towards the house. When they arrived, the Agent waved to the cop cars on the other side of the street as he drove off. Nobody seemed to notice that the agents inside of the car were not moving. Abby helped Jesse out of the passenger side and the slowly walked up the walk way to the door. Opening the door, Abby called out,

"Bishop?! We're back!" Recieving no response, Abby tried again but still got no response.

"Maybe Bishop took Caty to the park. We didn't know exactly when we'd be back.", Jesse said.

Well we'll just get you to the couch and I'll get you something to eat so you can take your pills. What's your pain level?", Abby said.

"About a six today.", Jesse replied. After getting her husband situated on the couch, Abby headed to the Kitchen. A few seconds later Jesse heard a scream.

"Bishop!"

"Abby?! What is it?!", Jesse called out.

"Bishop! She's on the floor of the kitchen! Unconcious! Jesse see if you can find Caty-Bug anywhere in the house!" Jesse got up as quickely as he could in his condition and searched the entire house for Their little girl. Abby called Gibbs and at the same time tried to revive her friend on the floor.

"Come on Ellie. Wake up. Wake up,Bishop, Please!….Gibbs! Jesse and I just got home and Bishop is on the kitchen floor unconcious. I'm trying to wake her up now….. I have no Idea what happened! We came home and no one came out to meet us. We called out and didn't get an answer. We thought maybe Bishop took Caty to the park, so I got Jesse to the couch and went to get him some food and his pills. That's when I found Bishop on the floor, and…" Jesse came in at the moment, looking panicked.

"I can't find Caty anywhere!"

"Gibbs! Caty's not in the house anywhere. I know King's got her! Please hurry!… Ok. see you then." Jesse sat in a Kitchen chair, trying to ignore his pain. After hearing Gibbs promise to be there within fifteen minutes,Abby hung up and tried to wake Bishop again. She was about to call 9-1-1 when she noticed her friend starting to stir.

"A-Abby?"

"Shh. Yeah. it's me. You were knocked out pretty good. There's a giant knot on your head. Do you remember anything?"

"I- I heard a… noise. I went to check it out. Next thing I know I'm on the floor with your face staring down at me. Wait… Caty! Where's Caty?!" Abby's eyes filled at those words. It was like she'd been given the final proof. Caty had been kidnapped. Bishop's eyes filled as well as she whispered,

"I'm soo sorry, Abs. I should have protected her better! It's all my fault!" Abby helped her friend sit up and then pulled her into a hug. Then, looking her in the eye, she said firmly,

" Listen to me, Ellie is in NO way your fault. You have done nothing but love my daughter and protect her since the day you met her. You were knocked unconcious, There was NOTHING you could have done. I'm possitive that it was King who did this, and this is ALL on him! You hear me?" Bishop nodded a little bit uncertainly and Abby pulled her into another hug. Then she helped her friend into a chair. Jesse spoke up.

"Abby's right. You did the best you could. And something just occured to me. What about the Agents watching the house out there? How'd the creep get past them? The car is still out there and they're still sitting in it."

"King's good. I mean, he's evil, but he's scarily good at being evil!", Abby said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She was determined to get her little girl back whatever it took and that meant focusing on the case and not falling apart. Besides, Bishop felt bad enough without Abby adding to that guilt. Bishop broke into her thoughts and said,

"Abby, how did you meet him anyway? What's your history with him? I mean I know that you met him in an FBI top secret thing and he pretended to be a patient at the experimental drug program, but why is he after you now?"

"I'm the one that sent him to prison. He tricked me in to creating a bio weapon which he was planning on using for a terrorist act. Oh, he didn't think of it as a Terrorist act though. He saw himself, well sees himself, as a true patriot and he was doing his "project" for the greater good of the country. Anyway, I figured him out and lead the team to him. How he escaped I have no idea. But I'm gonna find out!", Abby said, using her hands to emphasize as she got more and more worked up.

"Actually, the team already did. Reeves called me right before I was attacked. Caty and I were playing on the couch and I got a call. I had just hung up and we were playing again when I heard the noise. Ouch!", Bishop said, before lightly touching her head where the knot was. Abby got up and went to the bathroom to get the asperine. She brought it back for Bishop and gave it to her with water. Bishop gave her a small smile and said,

"Thanks,Abs."

"Were you about to let me know when you heard the noise?", Abby demanded. Bishop shook her head.

"We were waiting till you got home. You guys were coming today anyway and we knew you were busy getting ready."

"Well, How?! How the hell, did he get out of a Super Max?!",Abby asked, angrily.

"Abby, there was another prisoner there that looked alot like him. When Gibbs went to question the guards they said they didn't notice the difference till it was too late.

"But it's their JOB to notice!", Abby yelled.

"Trust me. They got an earfull from Gibbs AND Torress for that one. I also heard Torres had to hold Gibbs back so he wouldn't punch both gaurds out." ,Bishop other time, Abby would have laughed at that picture, but right now she was too worried to laugh. Of course,she didn't want to cry, either, since Bishop obviously still blamed herself, but she couldn't keep a few tears from escaping. She quickly brushed them away so Bishop wouldn't see. They all hear a car drive up and looked out the kitchen window.

"It's Gibbs and the team.", Jesse said. Gibbs and McGee headed right in while Torres and Reeves checked on the guards.

"Abs?", Gibb's said, softly. Abby could no longer control her tears. So much for focusing and not falling apart. Gibbs pulled her into a hug as she burried her face in his shoulder and rasped out,

"Gibbs! He took Caty! King took my Caty!"

"I know Abs. But, we'll get her back. We'll get her back.", Gibbs said, rubbing Abby's back. True to Abby form, even when the victem was her daughter, Abby pulled herself together quickly and Told Gibbs,

"You need to get to work. I know. You need to ask me and Jesse questions as well as Bishop, right? Before Gibbs could answer, Reeves came in.

"The agents are both dead. I called Dr. Ducky and Dr. Palmer. Torres is waiting for them.

"Good work, Reeves. Now I want you to go see if you can pull any prints. Bishop, In a minute I'll get Torres to take you to the hospital." Gibbs said. Bishop started to protest, but Gibbs insisted.

"You're eyes are dialated. You could have a concussion. I'm not taking any chances. Jesse, are you alright?", Gibbs said looking first at Bishop and then at Jesse. Jesse gave what he hoped was a convincing smile.

"Fine, Gibbs."

"Gibbs, he hasn't taken his medicine yet. He said his pain was a six. It's probably escalated by now. Sorry, Jess. I'll get you some food and your pills.", Abby said. Before she could move a voice said, "Already taken care of." They all turned around to see Ziva standing there with food enough for both Abby AND Jesse, plus the rest of the team if they wanted it.

"Tony called me.I left the kids with Senior and headed right out. I figured Abby and Jesse might forget about food, and in his condition that would not be good.", Ziva said. She set the food bags down on the table just in time to be pulled into a hug by Abby.

"Thankyou, Ziva! You're a good friend." Ziva smiled and replied,

"It was nothing." Then she pulled Abby into another hug before saying.

"I am so sorry this is happening. I do not know what I would do if it was one of my kids."

"Don't even think that way, Ziva! I would never wish this on anybody! especially not one of my best friends and the mother of my God children!" Ziva took Abby's hand and squeezed it before walking over and checking on Bishop While Gibbs asked Abby and Jesse to tell him what they knew. McGee was just finishing up with questioning Bishop. Torres came in right about then and agreed to take Bishop to the hospital. Ducky and Palmer did their preliminaries, and then Palmer drove the bodies back to and Ducky helped him unload before heading to the Hospital to stay with Bishop so Torres could get back to work. Reeves had wanted to be the one to stay with her, but he didn't have a good enough argument since he and Bishop hadn't yet told Gibbs they were close to breaking rule twelve. He just took what little evidence he did find back to NCIS to give it to Kasie. He would go check on Bishop later. Before heading back to headquarters, Gibbs ordered McGee to stay with Abby and Jesse. Not that an order would have been needed. After everyone had left, except for McGee, Abby sat down next to Jesse on the couch and took his hand as she said, softly,

"What is that evil creep doing to my baby girl, right now? She must be so scared.", then she leaned against Jesse, careful not to re- injure his arm, and began to sob quietly. McGee didn't want to interupt the moment, so he stood back aways.

Meanwhile, in a warehouse somewhere, little Caty was starting to wake up. She looked around for a moment, trying to figure out where she was. She remembered pretty quickly that she was alone without her parents or her godparents. She remembered that she had been being taken away from her home by a bad person before she went to sleep. As she was looking around, a door was opened in the room and a man about her Cousins' Grandpa Senior's age and build came in and stood above her. He was saying something to her. She could read his lips just well enough to make out part of what he was saying.

"…..To get back at your mommy. She needs to pay for what she caused when she got me sent up the river….Do exactly what I say… won't hurt you….your mama sees I have you….She'll come after me….get her then." He got right in her face then, which turned out to be a mistake.

"OWW!", King yelled, not bothering to notice that she didn't even flinch when he had yelled right in her face. She'd bitten him hard, right on the nose. He gave an evil smirk and said,

"You're feisty, Kid. Just like your mama." Caty just glared at him. She didn't care what he said anymore. She wasn't going to try and figure it out. She needed to concentrate on other stuff. Like how to get out of this mess. She figured her family didn't even know where she'd been taken. The mean man left some food for her and she sniffed it before beginning to eat. She fell asleep again and when she woke up, she discovered that a video camera had been set up. Suddenly the mean man came back with another man. The mean man came and got right in her face again. She didn't like that. He smelled bad. But she needed to look at him to see if he said anything she could use to get help to come. He said to her,

"This is my friend. He's helped me rig this place. I bet you think your Mama's friends will come save you. Well, too bad. Even if they found this place, It's booby trapped at almost every door and window. They'll never get in alive! and they'll never get you out alive. Your Mama is gonna pay for her terrible mistake no matter what. and YOU are the interest!" Caty's little eyes grew wide. This man wanted to hurt her Mama and he was using her to do it. Caty didn't know how she could stop that from happening. She tried to hold back her tears. She didn't want the mean man to know she was scared. He didn't seem to be paying attention as he turned back to set up what looked like a video camera and computer system. Then he said something to the other man and left the room. The other man sat reading the paper. Since he wasn't watching, poor Caty curled up on the floor and let the tears fall. She cried herself to sleep wondering what was going to happen to her.

A few hours later, back at Abby and Jesse's Torres came over. Abby looked really upset and so did McGee and Jesse. Torres could tell it was something that had happened since he had left.

"What's up guys?" Abby took a deep breath to calm herself and then said in a very angry tone,

"That dinner for two at the Cooler I won? It wasn't even Legit! I just found out that King or someone working for him had hacked into the Cooler's email system and fixed it so my name would get picked! It was just a way to get me there! King was behind it all along!"

"He set Abby up. And then when he couldn't get her that way, he went to Plan B. He's going to try and Lure Abby out by taking away the most important person in her life.", McGee said.

"Her daughter.", Torres replied.

"So what's he think? That since Shooting her husband didn't get her on his side, that stealing our daughter will?!", demanded Jesse. Abby squeezed his hand as McGee said,

"He won't get away with it, 'll get him!", McGee assured them. Then he hugged Abby before heading back to work. Torres was going to stay with Abby and Jesse.

 _He cannot get away with this!_ ,Abby thought, adding, Not if I have anything to do with it. _I still have the skills. I'll find him! Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it!_ Out loud, she said,

"I have to run to the bathroom. Too many CafPows. I'll be right back." Abby dashed out of the living room and through the bedroom, grabbing her laptop on the way to the bathroom. She signed in and was about to set up the tracking program when she saw that she had a message. When she read it her eyes grew wide and her face went pale. Her heart nearly pounded out of her chest. This was really bad. Abby knew what she had to do. And she couldn't risk her husband and Torres stopping her. This was something SHE had to do. Caty's life depended on it and so did the lives of many others. Abby grabbed her black hoodie and put something she knew she'd need later in the pocket. She wrote something on a peice of paper, and then opened the bathroom window and climbed out.

Meanwhile, across town, town, McGee was getting something on his computer. His eyes grew wide.

"Uh Boss, Guys?! You'd better get over here! It's Caty!" The others ran over to him and And after a text from Bishop, Tony ran staring at the screen for a few seconds, Reeves said,

"Look at her hands."

"She's finger spelling", Gibbs replied, watching closer.

 _"_ _B-i-g r-o-o-m. m-e-t-a-l w-a-l-l-s. b-a-d m-a-n s-a-i-d t-o t-h-e o-t-h-e-r m-a-n 6th s-t-r-e-e-t."_

"Boss there's are two metal wharehouses on 6th street.", Bishop said. We'll split up. McGee, you're with me. Reeves and Bishop, Head to the other adress. I'll call Kasie up here to watch for more clues from Caty, unless she can get this feed down on her computers."

"Uh, Gibbs, Caty's spelling something right now. T-r-a-p-s. Traps." ,Tony said

"She's trying to tell us that the building she's in is booby trapped. This just got harder. Be careful, all of you. We don't know which building he's got her at.", Gibbs said with a sigh.

"Be careful you guys. But just bring our sweet girl back home.", Tony added. He recieved an affirmitive nod from each of the team members. There was no other option. They WERE going to bring Caty home. On the way to the Warehouse, Gibbs had McGee call Torres to update him, Abby, and Jesse. After hanging up, Torres turned to Jesse and told him what McGee had said.

"So my little girl will be rescued any minute now?"

"Well, There are only two warehouses and both are being searched. They'll find her."

"Thank God!", Jesse breathed out trying to hold back tears of releif. Torres patted his friend on the back and then said,

"Um, maybe you should check on Abby. She's been in there a pretty long time. Jesse got up and headed to the bathroom, calling through the door.

"Angel, are you alright in there? McGee just called and they're on their way to Caty right now. Our smart girl figured out a way to tell them where she is. She'll be home soon!… Abby? Abby?" When Jesse realized his wife wasn't responding, he got really worried. He tried the door and discovered it wasn't locked. He went in and his face paled when he saw the open window.

"Nick! She's gone!"

"What do ya mean,gone!"

"She snuck out!", Upon hearing that, Torres ran into the room and discovered exactly what Jesse meant. Then he saw the computer with the piece of paper attached. It simply read,

 ** _Rule #16, Rule #45, Unspoken rule._**

"What's that mean?", asked Jesse, anxiously.

"Well, Rule sixteen is If someone beleives they have the upper hand, break it. Rule thirty-nine is…."

"Is what?", asked Jesse. Torres winced before saying,

"Clean up your own mess."

"Abby blames herself for all of this. So what's the unspoken rule?"

"You do what you have to for Family.", said a soft voice behind them. They turned and saw Tony along with Ziva.

"Senior's got the kids. We thought we'd come keep you guys company while you waited.", Tony explained.

"Where is Abby?", Ziva asked. Jesse sighed and looked at what was on the screen. He pointed at it and the others looked in horror. Abby had forgotten to erase it before she left. The email was from King telling her if she wanted to see her daughter alive again, She was to meet him at a cafe which he had posted the adress to at the bottom. Condition: she was to come alone. They could tell she had also been planning on tracking him herself anyway. the tracking program was pulled up.

"Abby's going after King herself!", Torres said.

 _Angel, what in the world have you gotten yourself into?_ , Jesse thought, before praying like he never had before, both for her safety and their daughter's.

 **Yup! I left it there. Don't worry. I'll update soon! remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So now you get to find out what happens to Abby and if Caty gets rescued in time! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Gibbs and McGee came up empty at the first warehouse. But, they soon got a call from Bishop, saying that they had found Caty's hairbow outside. They were going in.

"We're on our way!", Gibbs replied. Reeves and Ellie discussed how to enter the warehouse

"I hope we can find her. We don't even have and sounds to go on. Caty can't really scream."

"Find her? I hope that we can get to her without tripping the traps and getting us ALL killed!", Reeves said, with an incredulous look at his partner. Just then, Bishop got a text. She looked at it and saw that it was a video live feed from Kasie. Opening it, Bishop said,

"Look! She's fingerspelling something else!" Caty's fingers moved quickly to spell out,

 _"W-i-n-d-o-w o-n R-o-o-f."_ Bishop and Reeves looked and each other and said at the same time,

"SKYLIGHT!" The two of them ran around the building as sneakily as possible in search of a way up to the roof. They found a fire escape that went part way and then Reeves told Bishop to stand on the railing and he'd lift her from there before climbing up himself. Concern for their Goddaughter trumped the fear of getting onto the roof from such a narrow space. Bishop took a deap breath and nodded. then she cautiously climped up with Reeves holding onto her. She reached for the ledge and pulled herself with a push from her partner. Once up on the roof she looked over and reached for Reeves' hand just to give him a little extra security. Soon Reeves was up next to Bishop. the found the skylight quickly and Reeves looked down through it. Then he turned to Bishop and said,

"I see Caty. She isn't looking up yet though. Oh and I see a man over in the other corner. Probably a guard. I don't know how we're going to get down there. though. I didn't bring a rope and I know you didn't." Bishop thought for a moment and then turned to Reeves.

"Clay I have an idea. Remember when Abby told us about what happened to her in LA several years ago?"

"Yeah. The psyco who kidnapped her because he wanted her help with his dirty work. She got the team in LA to where she was being held by fingerspelling. I was reminded of that when I saw Caty finger spelling!"

"Well, she told us that they had used a firehose to get down to her. There's one right over there. You lower me down to Caty-Bug and I'll get her out of there. If we get caught. you'll have to let us go though to shoot the gaurd."

"Ellie. I can't let you go down there! It's too dangerous!"

"Clay! I can't hold your weight! It's our only choice! We can't let Abs down and we can't lose Caty!" Reeves sighed, but had to agree with the logic. They had no other choice and really no time to argue. He helped Bishop drag the hose out to stretch down to the floor as it was let out. Ellie looked around and found a 2x4 to use to break the skylight. The so-called gaurd had his headphones on and didn't hear the noise of the glass breaking. He did however look up in time to see Bishop being lowered to the ground. He took off the headphones and grabbed his gun, pointing it between Caty and Bishop, as if he weren't too sure who to shoot. However, before he could decide, he heard a loud crack from above and he fell to the floor, dead, as a bullet pierced his forehead. Bishop looked up and signed,

 _"Thankyou!"_ before untying Caty and picking her up. The little girl began to cry, safe in the arms of her Godmother. Of course, Bishop could say nothing to calm her Goddaughter. She wouldn't be able to hear her words. So the agent just held the sweet little girl in her arms tightly and stroked her hair gently. Ellie looked up at Reeves, with tears of joy streaming down her own cheeks. When she could steady her voice she called up,

"We'll meet you outside." Reeves nodded and reeled the firehose in and put it back before quickly wiping away tears of his own and leaving the roof. before climbing down, he called Ducky and Palmer and alerted them on the , he made it down the fire escape and met Gibbs and McGee at the bottem. They had just arrived had recieved the call from Bishop telling them she had Caty and was on her way out. Less then a minute later, Bishop and Caty exited the building. Reeves walked over and pulled them both into a big hug,which wasn't easy because Caty was still clinging to Bishop. Gibbs and McGee came over and hugged the little girl. Then Reeves said,

"Ducky and Palmer are on their way. I called them before coming down."

"What's their ATA?",Gibbs asked

"Should be here in fifteen minutes."

"Ok. Well, We just got a call from Tony who said that Abby snuck out to go after King herself. We need to get to the location before she does something dangerous or crazy. Bishop can you get little Caty home now? She shouldn't have to wait and neither should Jesse. MCGee , I need you to wait for Ducky and Palmer and then meet us at this address.", Gibbs ordered. Bishop and Reeves nodded and Bishop carried Caty out and caught a cab. McGee would need the car to meet Gibbs and Reeves later. Reeves would be the one to go with Gibbs this time. King WAS an international Bio-terroist.

Meanwhile, a figure in a black hoodie was approaching King at the cafe where he had told Abby to meet him. The figure stopped in front of the man and removed the hood. King smirked,

"Surprised to see you here alone. I was sure you'd send someone else."

"You took my daughter, King! You shot my husband! What did you think was gonna happen? You won't get away with this!"

"I already have. I gave my guard a message that if I wasn't back in half an hour, he was supposed to shoot the little rugrat! You don't know where she is and I'm not going to tell you. at least not before fifteen minutes."

"What do you want from me, King?! Why hurt my family? Just tell me where Caty is. Gibbs can get her and you can go free.", Abby pleaded.

"You don't have any leverage on me. I'm the one with the upper hand. You're at a stalemate.", King said, confidently.

"You forget! I was a Forensics Specialist for twenty years. I could kill you and not leave any trace of evidence."

"Then you really are at a stalemate. You kill me and you never find your daughter!" Abby gave him a hard look and said,

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, if I were you! You hurt my husband! You took my daughter!I promise, I WILL make you pay! But before I do, You WILL tell me where my daughter is! Trust me, you do NOT want to push me!" King smirked and replied,

" An A for Effort,Sunshine. You and I both know you could never kill anyone." Abby looked at him darkly and said,

"Kate, Jenny, Franks,Dorneget. I'm sick of my hero friends dying, while villains like you get to live! And you went after my family! MY FAMILY! Everyone has their breaking point and I've finally hit mine! I got what I came for before I sat down!"

King just stared at Abby nervously as he saw the smirk on her face. A look of pure hatred he'd never seen on her before. She elaborated,

"I slipped syneid into your coffee before the waitress gave it to you. Enough to kill you. Oh not right away, but with in the hour." King began to panic when his breath shortened. Abby listed his symptoms as they came on.

"Shortness of breath, then your heart will start racing, then your airway will close up. I'm not an evil person though, I have the antidote. Tell me where you have my daughter and I'll let you live." As he started constricting more and more he choked out the address and she gave him a dark look as she tossed him the baggie.

"You were right, King. Not that I couldn't kill you. But I would never stoop to your level.", Abby started to walk away and was just dialing Gibbs with the address when King came up behind her and grabbed her. Apparently he made a quick recovery when he discovered that the Syneid was really just caffine pills. Because King grabbed Abby from behind and she wasn't ready, she was unable to move out of his grasp and get away. She was scared and she knew she didn't have much time left to get help to Caty. King held her tightly and said,

"This isn't over! I won't go back to Prison! Besides, you're hands aren't totally clean either."

"What are you talking about?", Abby said forcefully, trying to hide the tremble in her voice.

"When you had me locked up, Millions of people died that I wasn't able to save with my work. Their blood is on your hands! You'll never get your your precious daughter back alive anyway! It's past a half hour already!", Abby's eyes filled. She hadn't protected her baby girl. Her sweet little daughter was dead because of her. Suddenly there was a voice.

"That's where your wrong, King!", Reeves said,

"Let her go, King!", Gibbs said.

"Not happening. I'm not going back to prison! This country needs me. Besides,you can't get me without hurting or killing your sweet scientist!" He moved his arms and grabbed Abby around the shoulders, holding a knife to her neck.

"I'm sorry,Gibbs. Tell Jesse, Im sorry.",Abby said shakily.

"You can tell him yourself, Abs.", Gibbs said, giving her a look which gave a clear message. Abby kicked back and stomped down hard on King's foot. That detered him enough that Abby was able to duck out of the way and King got shot from the side. McGee had arrived just in time! Abby hit the ground with King, but Gibbs and Reeves quickly got her up off the ground. She hugged them both and then ran to hug McGee. Then she turned back around and choked out,

"Gibbs. He's killed Caty. He said his Guard was supposed to if he didn't get a call from him in time." Before Gibbs could respond, Reeves grabbed his friend by the shoulders and said

"Abby, No! We got her. She's Safe! Ellie took her back to your place!".

"Really?! Oh,Thank God! Thankyou God! Thankyou Clay!", was all Abby could rasp out breathlessly before collapsing against Reeves in tears.

Back at the house, Bishop was just arriving with Caty, who had fallen asleep. She entered the house without knocking and went straight to the living room.

"Caty!", Jesse cried out. He rushed over to Bishop who handed the little one to her father. Jesse held his little girl tightly with tears in his eyes. This woke Caty up and her eyes popped open. She was thrashing around until she looked up and realized it was her daddy holding her. She threw her arms around him and was shaking like a leaf. Jesse stroked her hair and rocked her, wishing she could hear him so he could explain that she was ok now. After a few minutes, Ziva and Tony came up and hugged their honerary neice. Then they each hugged Jesse. It wasn't long before Abby came rushing through the door with Reeves McGee and Gibbs right behind her.

"Oh, Caty! My Caty-Bug!", Abby said as she ran to grab her little one from her husband. Caty reached for her mama and clung to her like a monkey, refusing to let go. Abby just rocked her little one back and forth for a long time saying over and over again,

"Thankyou, God. Thankyou, God! Thankyou,God!" By now, even Ziva had tears running down her face. The others stayed back to give the mother and child some privacy. While they waited, Gibbs filled them all in on what Abby had done and what had happened once they had Caty finally calmed down and Abby finally stopped crying, she put her little one down on the couch and gave her her favorite doll, Karina. Then the covered her with a blanket and stroked her hair till she fell Abby got up and hugged Bishop tightly before saying,

"Reeves told me how you rescued my baby and how Caty helped you find her by doing the same thing I did to lead the LA group to me. I can't ever thank you enough for getting my little one back to me and to Jesse." Bishop hugged her friend back and felt tears in her own eyes.

"Abs, I love my Goddaughter and I love you. Not getting her out was NOT an option. We did what we had to for family." The hug lasted for a full minute before the two pulled away. Then Tony and Ziva came up. Tony hugged his little sister first and said,

"Abs, I'm glad we were able to catch King with your help, but don't you EVER scare us like that again! I have to admit, the crushed up cafpow pills -Poison bluff was , you took a huge chance!"

"I didn't feel like had a choice, Tony. This all happened because of me. It was ME he wanted! Besides, he told me to come alone or he'd kill Caty outright!". Abby croaked out, once she pulled back.

"I understand. You were thinking like a mother. I am just happy you are alright and that our Caty is home and safe.", Ziva said softly, before pulling Abby into a hug, herself.

"Me too, Ziva. Me, too.", Abby breathed out.

 **Well, Everyone is safely back home, but is it over for them? Tune in Friday to find out. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here is chapter seven. I hope you enjoy it! Now we get to see how one of our favorite families is coping with what happened to them! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

The family may have been home and safe, but the nightmare was far from over for them. In fact The Nightmares were happening every night for little Caty. Abby and Jesse were powerless to console their Caty couldn't hear, all they could do was hold her and rock her. They couldn't tell her it was just a dream. They couldn't talk soothingly to her or sing to her. They couldn't tell her she was safe or that the bad man couldn't hurt her anymore. Many nights after Abby was finally able to get her little one back to sleep She stayed in the room with her for the rest of the night, letting her own tears fall as soon as Caty had fallen back asleep. Jesse was pulling further and further away from Abby and the goth felt like everything was her fault. One day, Abby discovered at least part of the reason for the distance. Jesse came into the kitchen and said shortly,

"I need to make a run to the pharmacy. I need to refil my pain pills."

"Didn't you just refil them?", Abby asked quietly.

"Well, I need to again! Maybe they miscounted when they gave me the pills last time. Maybe I lost some! I don't know! But I need to get more!.", Jesse snapped. Abby didn't press the issue this time, but she decided right then and their to keep an eye on him. Over the next few weeks, things didn't improve. They found a counceler for Caty, but after the first week, The little girl freaked out everytime they went. She didn't seem to be able to explain the reason for this to her parents. Bishop and Reeves both tried to get it out of her and even Gibbs tried but to no avail. Then one day, Ducky was asked to baby-sit while Jesse and Abby went to Jesse's doctors apointment. While they were gone,

Ducky talked with his little "granddaughter."

 _"Dear one, Your mum tells me you haven't been sleeping well and that you refuse to go to see your counciler. Would you like to talk to me about it?"_ Caty shook her head.

 _"I promise, I won't be angery with you. Your parents won't either. We love you and we want to help you feel better. If you don't tell someone why you are upset, nobody can help make it better."_ Caty hesitated, but then began to sign,

 _"The doctor comes to me at night. When I'm sleeping. He does bad things to me."_ Ducky worked to keep the conversation going.

"At night? What happens when he comes?"

 _"He chases me and hits me and tells me I'm a bad girl because I scared my Mama and Daddy. Cause Daddy got hurt and he had to be in the hospital and I was gone when Mama and Daddy came home. And Aunt Ellie got hurt."_ Ducky's heart broke for this sweet girl. She was too young to be having to carry this burden. He picked her up and cuddled her close before turning her to face him.

 _"Caty, Love, This was not at ALL your fault. A bad man was mad at your mother because she caught him and sent him to Jail. He escaped Jail and was using you and our family get back at her. Your parents and your Godmother love you very much, as do I and as our entire NCIS family does. Nobody thinks this is in any way your fault. Do you understand?"_ Caty thought for a moment and then nodded before hugging her Granducky tightly. She wanted to tell Ducky about her parents fighting and her Daddy "losing" and "miscounting" his pills, but something stopped her. Her mama could fix anything and her daddy was the strongest man she knew. They would fix their problem. Besides, there was probably nothing Grandducky could do about it. AND her mama an her daddy didn't know that she knew about their problem yet. They'd be mad at her if they found out. She clung to Ducky for several minutes before pulling back. When she did, Ducky signed,

 _"How about an ice-cream treat?"_ Caty grinned and nodded, so the two headed out the door to the near-by ice-cream parlor. When Jesse and Abby arrived home later, Ducky revealed what he had learned. Abby imediately got tears in her eyes and said,

"Our little girl has been thinking this is all on her this entire time? The poor thing! How did we not see it?"

"Why didn't she just tell us?", Jesse asked irritabley. If Ducky noticed his tone, however, he didn't let on.

"She basically told me in not so many words that she didn't want to add to your pain. She had the idea that you had enough to worry about." Abby's tears fell faster.

"It's my fault. Why didn't I figure it out. I'm her mother! I'm supposed to be able to tell how she's feeling and get her to talk!" Ducky went over and gave his friend a hug.

"My Dear. You cannot blame yourself for this, other than the fact that I believe the saying "Like mother, Like Daughter" is quite appropriate in this situation."

"What are you talking about, Ducky?", Abby asked, slightly defensively.

"Perhaps you have forgotten the several times when you were upset about something and refused to talk to anyone.", Ducky reminded with a slight smile.

"Oh. I guess you're right.", Abby said, sheepishly. After a few minutes Ducky headed back to his house, leaving the Krakowsky family, once again, alone. Things didn't improve for Jesse and Abby over the next several weeks. If anything, they got worse. They did find a councilor for Caty that seemed to work out better than the last one they'd found. Dr Grace normally only saw adult patients. However she did have some training with children and she was experienced with American Sign Language, so she made an acception for Caty. Caty went to see her three times a week and made great progress quickly. For Abby and Jesse, however, things weren't going as well. Jesse was staying away from the house more and more. When he did come home, it was really late at night or even early in the morning. He'd usually been drinking by the time he made it back. He never EVER physically hurt Abby or Caty, but he was hurting his family and marriage just the same. Caty could tell something was going on. Abby was staying in bed longer and not talking to anyone, really. She was barely taking care of Caty. She was beginning to feel that her family was better off if she avoided them. It was her fault this was happening anyway. King had been after her. He'd hurt her family to get back at HER! One Sunday, she was lying in bed staring at the wall, when Caty came in and nudged her. Abby didn't even have the strength to pretend all was ok for her daughter's sake.

 _"What is it, Sweets?",_ Abby signed, listlessly.

 _"Hungry. Lunch?"_ Abby sighed and signed back.

 _"Mama doesn't feel well. Go ask Daddy to make it for you."_ Caty was confused. Her Mama never stayed in bed at lunch time. She always made food for her. She could tell her Mama was sick or sad or something, so she climbed up in the bed next to her and gave her a big hug. Abby couldn't hold the tears back she clung to her daughter and sobbed. Caty was worried, but she didn't let go of her mama. She seemed to know that her mama needed a hug from her at that moment. Abby got herself pulled together enough to stop crying after a couple of minutes, but she couldn't bring herself to get up.

 _"Thankyou, Caty-bug. I needed that. Go tell your daddy to make you a peanutbutter and Jelly and get you some carrots and ranch and milk. Mama's not hungry now, so I'll come out and eat later."_ Caty nodded her head sadly and kissed her mama on the cheek before climbing off the bed. She couldn't tell her that Daddy wasn't there. He'd gone out again. She didn't want to upset her mama even more. She knew now that her Mama and Daddy weren't going to be able to fix this. They needed help. SHE needed help. Her mama had closed her eyes again so Caty quietly took her cell-phone off of the night-stand and headed out to the living room. Then she sent a text to the one person she knew could help.

 **Well, Who do you think Caty texted? Where is Jesse this time? Will Whoever Caty contacted be able to help? By the way, I know that Caty is only 5, but remember she is also VERY smart for her age. A genius. Therefore she can percieve things that most kids her age wouldn't be able to. Since she can finger-spell, I figure she can text as well. Tune in Tuesday to find out what happens to Caty and her parents.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Here's chapter 8! Was Caty able to get help? tune in to find out! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Gibbs was down in his basement sanding his latest boat when his cell phone pinged. Abby had insisted he learn to text and facetime so he could talk to his Granddaughter. He heard the ping and picked up his phone to discover that it was, indeed, his granddaughter. His heart almost stopped, however when he read the text.

 _ **"Daddy left. Mama won't get up. Please come Grandpa Gibbs."**_ Gibbs sent a quick reply that read,

 ** _"On my way."_** Then, without even putting his tools away or changing his clothes, the team leader headed out the door and to the home of his Surrogate daughter. On the way, he called Reeves and Bishop. Depending on what he found when he got to the house, one of them could watch Caty and the other one could help with Abby if he needed to find and smack some sense into her husband. Once he arrived, he rang the doorbell which had been rigged so Caty could see when it rang. Pretty soon he heard the pitter-patter of little feet running to the door. It was opened by a scared and forlorn looking Caty. As soon as she saw Gibbs, she threw herself at him ,and he caught her and held her for a moment before setting her down and signing,

 _"_ _Where's your mom?"_ Caty pointed to her parents room and said,

 _"_ _In bed. She won't get up. Not even to make me lunch and I'm hungry! But I'm more scared about Mama."_

 _"_ _Uncle Clay and Aunt Ellie are on their way. Aunt Ellie can make you something to eat while I go see what I can do about your Mom."_ Caty just nodded and sat back down on the couch with her book. Gibbs headed back to the bedroom.

"Abs?", he said, softly. There was no response. He walked a little further into the room, called out a little louder. Still, he got no answer. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and gentley touched her shoulder. Abby jolted and turned over.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah, it's me, Abs."

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs shrugged and said,

"Caty sent me a text. She's worried about you."

"Well, I'd rather have her worried about me than hurt or killed because of me!", Abby said firmly.

"Abs. She's your kid. You may think what happened was your fault but it is NOT on you! King had an agenda. And you need to get past this. Your daughter needs you. You AND Jesse.

"But Gibbs, Don't you see? Jesse's a mess because of me, too! He's addicted to those…those …Horrible pain pills because King's goon shot him with a bullet that was meant for me! They are better off if I stay away from them!"

"Abs…you know you don't have to go through this alone. Let me help you. Let us help you." Abby scoffed and said,

"Gibbs, Not even you can fix this. Please, just leave me alone." Abby said, as she turned away from him again. Gibbs sighed and gave Abby a sad look before heading out of the room. He knew there WAS a way to help but first he had to find Jesse, and he didn't have a clue how to do that. When he got out to the living room, he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He headed in there and found Caty eating at the table in the kitchen and Bishop and Reeves talking to each other while the little girl ate. The two adults stood up when Gibbs entered the room.

"How is she?", Bishop asked with concern for her friend. Gibbs sighed.

"She's not our Abs. I've never seen her like this. She's been depressed before. It got really bad during a case we had a few years ago, but even then, she wasn't like this." Gibbs looked lost for the first time since Bishop and Reeves had met him. Then he got the determined look on his face again and said,

"Reeves, would you be willing to stay with Abs for a couple of days? Ducky could stay with her during the day while you work, but There is only one way I can help her now. Find Jesse and set him straight! I don't want to leave Abby by herself."

"Of course, Gibbs. I'd do anything for Abby."

"Should I take Caty with Me tonight?"

"I actually think she should go stay with Tony and Ziva. She needs the distraction of the other kids and I'll need you to help me track Jesse today. Call McGee and get his help, too. About an hour later, Gibbs had a location and raced off to find Jesse. He found him sitting beside a creek.

"What are you doing out here, Krakowsky?"

"I could ask you the same question, Gibbs.", Jesse snapped.

"Looking for you.", Gibbs said simply.

"Well, you found me! And I bet now you're wondering what your Abby ever saw in me. I sure am!", Jesse growled. It was obvious he was drunk.

"Well, Krakowsky, I'll tell ya. I wasn't thinkin' that at all. I was kinda thinking you Both need help. You're so wrapped up in your problems and Abs' so wrapped up in her guilt that you are ignoring the sweet caring little girl you've got. She's terrified. If you really care about her, get help and fix this. If only for her. You have alot of people willing to help you both if you've got guts enough to ask!"

"How!? How can I fix this!? Look at me! I'm too far gone! I'm too much of a mess! My family is safer with me gone!"

"Well, with that attitude, maybe they are.", Gibbs shot back., giving the man a headslap. This at least got Jesse's attention.

"What'd you do that for?", he asked.

"To slap some sense into you! If you care about your family, you won't give up! Now will you come with me for a couple of days?"

"Where?", Jesse asked, warily.

"There's this cabin I know. Great fishing nearby and it's quiet and secluded. I've taken a few buddies out there at different times to dry out and I've hidden out there a few times myself. Pretty sure I can help you get off the pills, but it's up to you whether or not you trust me enough to let me help." Jesse looked doubtful for a moment but then said,

"Ok. What've I got to lose? Other than my family if this doesn't work. But I'll give it a shot. Nothing else is working." Gibbs nodded and he and Jesse heading to his car. Before getting in, Gibbs made Just hand over all his pills. Surprisingly but reluctantly, Jesse did as he was told. Gibbs checked to make sure the man wasn't hiding any away and then the two headed out on their journey.

Back at the house, Abby had finally made herself get out of bed. She went to the bathroom and then headed out to the kitchen for something to eat. Maybe some pudding would be ok. She had to eat something. On her way to the Kitchen, she stopped short in the living room when she saw Reeves sitting on her couch working on his laptop.

"Clay? What are you doing here?", Abby asked, practically in monotone.

"Hey, looks who's up!"

"I gotta get up sometime, But you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Gibbs figured the best way to help you and Caty was to help Jesse. He didn't want you to be all alone." Abby sighed.

"Well, I'm fine and you've probably got things to do today, so you can go now." With that Abby went to the Kitchen and pulled out a chocolate pudding cup and a bottled water. She even pulled one out for Reeves. Deep down, she knew he wouldn't leave. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

"Abby, I'm not going anywhere. Whether you want someone here or not, you shouldn't be alone right now." Abby rolled her eyes and then offered him the bottled water and a pudding up. She knew he liked Tapiocha. She then went and got two spoons, Reeves thanked his friend and led her back to the couch. They both sat down and ate in silence for a few moments before Abby asked softly,

"Where's Caty. It's too quiet in here. She doesn't speak but I should be hearing some noise from her playing.

"She's at Tony and Ziva's place. Gibbs thought she needed a distraction from being worried about you and Jesse. She's got everything she needs. Ellie helped her with that."

"So who all knows that my family is falling apart?", Abby asked somewhat bitterly.

"Abby, it's ok. Only the adults in our family know. Although Carole will probably know somethings wrong when you don't go in to work tomorrow and come to check on you."

"So everyone knows my family's a mess because of me."

"No, Abby. We don't know that. Because it's not true! You had no way of knowing that King had escaped. Yes he was after you, but you didn't tell him to go after your family. You didn't even know he was in the position to do that. There is no way that this is in any way your fault. You have such a big heart. That's why you wanted to help. You couldn't have known the homeless man was a fake! We need you to be our Sunshine again, Abby. We need our angel in Platform shoes. Your little angel needs you. Please, Abby, don't blame yourself. Please realize how much you are loved and needed and how great of a person you are." Abby's eyes filled with tears when Reeves called her sunshine and by the time he had finished, she was sobbing. He took her into his arms and held her as she cried. After she'd drained all her tears, Abby turned and said,

"Thanks, Clay. I really needed to hear that. Where was Gibbs going to take Jesse?

"Some cabin."

"Oh, the cabin. If anyone can help Jesse, Gibbs can. The cabin has been instrumental in cleaning up messes in peoples lives more than once."

"I think I've heard those stories.", Reeves said.

"I am feeling better but I don't think I'm together enough to take care of Caty right now. I'm too worried about Jesse. I can't think about it without falling apart. I hate that Caty saw me like that in the first place. I can't take that chance again.", Abby admitted, with tears starting again. Reeves pulled her in to another hug and said,

"Abby, it's alright. Between Ducky and Gibbs and I, you'll be ok in no time. Caty will be fine with her friends. I would suggest ringing her tonight though and tomorrow. She does need to be reassured that things will get better." Abby kissed her friend on the cheek and replied,

"Thankyou, Clay. You're right. I'll call her right now." Reeves helped Abby find her phone and then headed out with his water and laptop to the Kitchen to give her some privacy. He knew it was going to be a long road to healing for the family, but he was releived that the journey had officially started.

 **Well, In the next chapter we will learn how Gibbs is fairing with Jesse and how Caty is doing at the DiNozzo house! Will, the mess be repaired? Tune in on Friday to find out! Remember ALL reviews are Much appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! Here's how things are going for the hurting family. It starts off sad but It will get better! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Gibbs had Jesse out at the cabin for two days. during that time they ran the gambit on everything that came with withdrawel; the irritability, the halucinations, the mood swings, and of course, the cravings. Before they settled in, Gibbs made Jesse hand over all his medication. He even searched the man to double check. When that was finished Gibbs and Jesse grabbed fishing poles and went down to the creek to catch fish for dinner. While they were fishing, they were silent for awhile, then Jesse spoke up softly,

"Gibbs? What if I can't do this? What if I can't kick this…this dragon?" Without even looking his way, Gibbs replied,

"Well, Jesse, Do ya love Abby and Caty? Ya wanna save your marriage?"

"More than anything!", Jesse insisted.

"Then, ya got no choice. You gotta fight this. Ya gotta beat this dragon." There was a long pause as Jesse let that sink in. Then Gibbs spoke again,

"But, ya know, ya don't have to do this alone. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. We can beat this together." Jesse glanced at Gibbs for a second before looking back down at his pole,

"Why do you care so much?" Gibbs shrugged before saying,

"Abs is family. She loves you, so that makes you family, too, in my book. Ya do what ya gotta do for family." There was another pause and then Jesse said,

"Thanks. Listen, Gibbs, I don't know what's gonna happen tonight when the meds start wearing off. I don't know what I'm going to do or how I'll act so I want to apologize before hand for…."

"Never apologize.", Gibbs said. Jesse nodded and said,

"Right. Rule six. Well, I feel pretty weak right now. I couldn't stop this addiction. I've almost ruined my marriage, I've hurt my family. You had to come after me." Gibbs shook his head.

"Krakowsky, you're stronger than you think. You had the courage to come with me here. You let me toss all your meds and you're going cold turkey. I believe you're gonna beat this and go back to your family." Jesse gave a nod of thanks and then the two were silent for awhile before, Jesse jumped up and said,

"I got something!" Gibbs helped Jesse real in the first fish of the evening. It was a big catfish. They still had a ways to go before they had enough for dinner, though.

Meanwhile, at the DiNozzo place, The twins were trying to distract little Caty from missing her parents. It seemed to work for awhile, they all had tea-parties with their dolls and then all the kids watched a movie together. Ziva and Tony noticed that the little girl didn't eat much dinner on Sunday night. She said her tummy hurt but she seemed to be ok after Abby called. That's what they thought anyway. After dinner, the kids got ready for bed and Ziva helped Caty put her sleeping bag down in the girls' room. Tony came in with Timmy and read to the kids and then The girls were allowed to watch a short movie while Timmy was put to bed. As soon as the movie was over, Tony and Ziva kissed the three girls goodnight and turned out the lights. It took Caty awhile to fall asleep. Less than a couple of hours later, The twins jolted up when they heard thumping on the floor along with loud grunts. Tali ran over to her little friend and whispered loudly to her sister,

"Go get Ima and Abba!" Without answering, AJ ran out of the room while Tali tried to wake and calm Caty. She tried stroking her friend's hair and gently shaking her, but nothing worked, so Tali did the only thing she knew to do. she laid down on the floor and hugged her friend tightly. This didn't work to calm Caty either, but it did wake the little girl up. She jolted up with tears running down her face, shaking all over. Tali pulled her into a hug again till AJ got back with Tony and Ziva.

"What's going on?", asked Tony

"Cay-Cay, had a bad dream, I think.", Tali told her father. At that moment, without warning, Caty shoved back from Tali and tossed her entire dinner all over herself and her sleeping bag. Ziva reacted quickly and picked up the little girl, carrying her to the bathroom where they found out she wasn't quite finished yet. The rest, luckily landed in the toilet. Tony and the Girls entered the bathroom and Ziva said to her husband, Stay with her. I'm going to go clean this stuff up and call Abby. I do not know if she will be able to handle this right now, but, she needs to know." Tony nodded in agreement. Ziva helped Caty take off her nightie and took it with her. Caty was finished being sick but she was still shaking and sobbing. Tony got down beside her and held her in his arms. He tried to get her to tell him what the nightmare was about, but the little one wouldn't budge. AJ came over and asked pleadingly,

"Abba,can I talk to her? She might tell me about her dream.I used to be deaf too. And a bad lady tried to hurt me like the bad guy did to Caty." Tony wasn't too sure this would work but he admired his daughters tender heart and that she only wanted to help. Besides, nothing else was working. He gently sat Caty down on the floor and nodded at AJ. The seven-year- old sat down in front of her younger friend and began signing to her. Pretty soon Tony realized it was working, Caty was talking to AJ through sign language. Ziva came back into the room and asked,

"Abby is on her way. She's still pretty stressed, but Clayton in there with her and Abby has decided that her daughter needs her and she needs to step up." She noticed Tony watching the two girls. Tali had gone back to bed. Ziva looked at Caty then turned to her husband and asked,

"How is she.", Tony leaned over and whispered to his wife,

"AJ's talking to her right now and it seems to be working. Hopefully our little girl can get to the bottem of what's eating our honerary niece." The couple just watched the children for a moment, and then they saw AJ sign something to Caty very firmly before pulling the younger girl into a hug. There was a knock at the door just then, and Ziva said softly,

"That will be Abby." Tony put a hand on his wife's shoulder and said,

"You stay here with them, I'll go let Abs in." Ziva nodded and walked over to the girls with a clean nightie for Caty. When she knelt down by them, she saw that her own daughter had tears in her eyes too. She knew she would have to talk to her after Abby took Caty home. Then she would relay what she learned to Abby after that. Tony opened the door and said,

"Come on in, Abs. Ziva is in the bathroom with Caty and AJ. We think AJ was able to find out what brought back the nightmares. Caty stopped throwing up, but she still seems pretty upset."

"My poor girl. Tony, why did I send her away? Why did I have to fall apart?!" Tony pulled Abby into a hug and said,

"Abby, you guys'll get through this. And you aren't alone! We're all here for you. But right now, you need to get that little one home and into her own bed. You need to let her know how much you love her. We'll talk to AJ and tomorrow we'll let you know what she found out, if Caty hasn't talked to you by then." Abby gave Tony another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Tony. For everything."

"What's family for?", Tony replied with a shrug. They walked to the bathroom together and found Caty asleep in Ziva's arms. AJ was asleep on the floor. Tony chuckled as he picked up his daughter and carried her back to bed. Ziva stood up and handed Caty over to her mom.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva. I really thought her nightmares were over.", Abby said tiredly. Ziva put a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Abby, It was not a problem. And Caty will be ok. She just needs love and reassurence. Tony and I will talk to AJ tomorrow and find out what happened. We will talk to you after that.

"That's what Tony said. Hopefully I can get it out of Caty before then."

"I will also bring her nightgown and sleeping bag back to you tomorrow once it is washed. It is in the machine right now. Here is her bag with the pillow, clothes and her doll." Abby gave her a meaningful look and said,

"Thanks, Ziva."

Abby had her arms too full for a hug so ZIva gave her arm a squeeze as a show of support. Then Abby headed back to her house and put her little one to bed in her own bed with her doll.

"The next day, Caty woke up and realized she wasn't on the floor at Tali and AJ's house anymore. She was in her own bed at her own home. She jumped up and ran out to the living room where she could see her mom and Uncle Clay in the Kitchen. She ran into the kitchen and her mom turned and scooped her up into a tight hug, before signing,

 _"_ _Hi, Baby-doll! Did you sleep better at home?"_ Caty nodded and then leaned back against her mama before signing,

 _"_ _Where's Daddy? Did he come back?"_ Abby shook her head and signed,

 _"_ _Not yet, Caty-Bug. He's still with Grandpa Gibbs. Guess what though! Uncle Clay has to go back to work in a few minutes but Grandducky is coming over to spend the day with us. And I don't have to go into work today, so I'm going to stay the whole day with you. How's that sound?"_ To Abby's shock and dismay, her little girl immediately burst into tears. Abby couldn't get her to calm down enough to tell her what was going on. And when Caty finally stopped sobbing, she wouldn't tell. Clay gave Abby a hug and hugged and kissed his Goddaughter before heading to NCIS. Ducky arrived a few moments later.

Meanwhile, Gibbs was making headway with Jesse. The night before had been really tough. The poor guy thought he had everything crawling on him from Rats to Roaches, to spiders. Jesse even thought Gibbs was a bio-terroist at one point. It got kind of dangerous for Gibbs at that point but he was able to calm the man down. They spent the second day, fishing and chopping wood and cleaning up around the place. Gibbs was determined to keep Jesse busy. The second night went much better. the meds were out of his system and he'd gone a full day without any pain, in is mind or in reality. He told Gibbs he thought it would be good for him to return home the next day. Gibbs needed to get back to work anyway and Jesse didn't have too much sick leave left.

Monday evening, Ziva brought AJ, Tali and Timmy with her to Abby's when she came to return Caty's things. Reeves was still working so Ducky was still there. The DiNozzo kids were thrilled to see their Grandducky. While he interacted with the kids, Ziva pulled Abby aside and said,

"Abby, could Tali and Timmy take Caty outside to play, I Believe AJ has something to talk with you about. She got Caty to talk and she would like to be the one to tell you what she found out. I agree with her."

"Sure. That's fine.", Abby said, then signed to her daughter to go on with her friends for a little bit and she'd be right inside talking to Auntie Ziva and AJ. Caty allowed her friends to take her hands and pull her out the back door. Then Abby took AJ's hand and led her to the couch.

"Hon, first, I want to say thankyou for getting Caty to talk. And for caring about her. What did she tell you?"

"She said she's scared. When I asked her what for, she said…", the little girl stopped,

"It is ok, Angel. Just tell your Auntie Abs what you told me and Abba this morning.", Ziva encouraged her daughter.

"She said that she's scared that if you and Uncle Jesse get too sick and sad that you wont want her anymore. That you'll send her back to where she was b-before." Abby let out a gasp and said,

"AJ, she really said that to you? She really thinks that would happen?" AJ had tears in her eyes as she nodded and said in a quivery voice,

"And I told her, no! You would NEVER send her back to there. And You wouldn't! Auntie Abs? Uncle Jesse will get better and come back, right? You wouldn't really send Cay-Cay back ,would you?" AJ now had tears running down her cheeks and Abby was trying hard to hold hers back. She pulled her goddaughter into a big hug and said,

"Of course we wouldn't send her back! Thankyou for telling her that,Sweetie. You are a very good friend. I'll talk to her and tell her that. Right now, though, why don't you go out and play with her and your brother and sister while I talk to your Ima."

"Ok. Love you, Aunt Abs!", Abby was close to tears so she signed back,

" _I love you, too_!" Abby held it together until AJ was out the door. Then she looked at Ziva and burst into tears. Ziva came over and put an arm around her friend and said,

"It will be ok, Abby. Caty will be ok. You just let her know you love her and ease her fears."

"I just can't beleive she would ever think that we'd get rid of her. How long has she been carrying that fear around? How did I miss it?", Abby said, shakily. Then she quickly wiped her eyes and said,

"I'll talk to her tonight. Right now, let's go outside with them. Ziva gave her friend another squeeze and nodded. The two women when out and watched the kids play for awhile. Then Ziva took her crew home for dinner and Abby went to prepare dinner for herself, Ducky, Caty and Clay, as well as Bishop who was coming with Clay that night. Gibbs called later that night and said that he was bringing Jesse back after lunch the next day. They would work on the cabin and then fish and eat lunch and then Gibbs would drive him back to the house.

That night before bed, Abby took Caty to her room and sat her down.

" _Honey, your friend,AJ talked to me today._ " Caty looked down. Abby made her daughter look at her and then signed,

" _I'm not mad, Caty-bug. But do you really think that your Daddy and I would send you back to the orphanage?"_ Caty got tears in her eyes and she nodded, before signing,

 _"_ _I thought maybe.. if Daddy couldn't get better and you were too sad, that you might not want me around anymore."_ Abby hugged her little girl tightly before pulling back and looking her in the eye. Then she signed firmly,

"Baby-Doll, That would never EVER happen! Daddy and I love you VERY much and you are our little girl forEVER! Do you understand? We will NEVER send you back!" With that, she pulled Caty back into a hug and held her as she cried.

The next day, around noon, The doorbell rang. Abby answered it and was surprised but happy to see her friend, Carole standing there, Caty ran up next to her mama and grinned at her honerary aunt before giving her a big hug.

 _"_ _Hiya, sweet pea! You doing ok?"_ , Carole signed. Caty nodded and then Abby let her friend in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm on my lunch break and I missed you, so I wanted to come and see if I could take you and Caty out. I didn't know Ducky was here, though.

"Oh, That is quite alright. I might go see if Dr Palmer is available for lunch this afternoon. You three go have fun. Abigail needs it and deserves it." Abby smiled and hugged her friend before kissing his cheek.

"Thankyou, Ducky."

"You are very welcome, my dear. You need to relax a bit before Jesse comes home."

"Home?", Carole asked.

"I'll tell you over lunch. It's kind of a long story, but, yes. Gibbs is bringing him back in a couple of hours. Caty is going over to the McGees' for a few hours today after lunch."

"Well, We could drop her off on the way back. But lets hurry, I have to be back in the lab at one.", Carole replied. Abby got Caty and said goodby to Ducky, then the three females headed to Braums. They had good saleds and the one near Abby's had a playground for Caty.

Gibbs and Jesse were in the car heading back home after lunch. Jesse was quiet for a bit and then said,

"I hope Abby and I can work things out. I was a real jerk to her and Caty."

"Well, I know for a fact that Abs still loves you and wants you back! She told me herself."

"When?", Jesse asked, suspiciously.

"When I called her last night to tell her we were coming back today."

"You mean when you went into town for gas last night? I know the cells don't work out here."

"Yeah. That's why I called her from the gas station."

"So, she was ok? Is Caty ok?"

"Caty is fine but had a bad dream at Tony and Zivers. She's back home now. Ducky and Reeves were taking turns staying with them while you and I were out at the cabin."

"And she really wants me back?", Jesse said.

"Yeah. Of course she does. But, Jesse, It wouldn't hurt if you and Abby got some professional help. I know Abs would agree to counciling. For you. Dr Cranston is really good."

"I'll talk to Abby about it.", was all Jesse would agree to.

Carole and Abby dropped Caty off at her friends' house and then got home just a few minutes before Jesse and Gibbs were supposed to arrive. Carole hugged her friend and then headed back to work. Abby cleaned up the house to keep busy. Soon, she heard a car in the driveway. She ran out to meet it and as soon as Jesse emerged from the car, Abby threw her arms around him. They stood there holding each other for a long time before either was ready to pull away. Once they did, Abby said,

"I'm so glad you're home,Babes."

"Me too, Goth Angel. I'm not a hundred percent yet, but I'm not giving up. I need you. I need you and Caty. Please, forgive me!" Abby pulled him in again and said,

"I DO forgive you. And I'll help you, whatever you need."

"Will you go to counciling with me?", he asked in a low voice. Abby looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Whatever it takes, Jess. I love you!"

"I love you,too.", Jesse replied, before kissing his wife deeply. They pulled apart and realized with a little embarrassment, that Gibbs was still there. Abby went over and hugged him tightly and said,

"Thankyou, Gibbs. Thankyou for bringing back my husband to me!"

"You're family,Abs. There's nothing I wouldn't do to make things better for ya!" Abby leaned back and signed,

 _"_ _Love you!"_ and Gibbs responded. Then, he left to give the couple some time alone. That evening before dinner, Jesse and Abby headed to the McGees' house to pick up Caty. Delilah and McGee welcomed them in and McGee pulled Abby into a big hug, saying,

"I've been worried about you."

"I know, Tim. I'm sorry. Thanks for caring. Things aren't perfect yet, but we'll get there." She pulled away and then hugged Delilah, thanking her for watching Caty. Before Delilah could respond, the kids came out of the bedroom to see who'd come over. When Caty saw her dad she signed,

 _"_ _Daddy!"_ , before running into his arms! He held his little girl tightly and tried to hold back his tears as he smiled at his wife and friends. Things weren't all better yet, but with the help of a loving family, Jesse and Abby both felt that they soon would be.

 **Well, there you have it. The family is on the road to healing now. This story isn't over yet though. Tune in next week for the 4th of July and a look into Caty's new school. Palmer and Breena also have something big in store for their family. Remember ALL reviews are Much appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here's chapter 10. It's mostly filler and kinda slow after all the action, but It will pick up more soon. Not as much as before but it will pick up! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

The counciling helped both Abby and Jesse. Even Caty went back to the councilor she'd had before. Dr Cranston, being Kate's sister was very touched when she met Caty during one of the sessions and found out who the little girl was named after.

Abby and Jesse were also discussing they're daughter's education plan in debth, and one day in June, they sat Caty on the couch for a talk.

 _"_ _So, your mom and I are trying to decide where to send you to school this fall. We think you'd be happiest in a school that's specially made for kids like you who are very, very smart and creative. Would you like to check out a school we found today?"_ , signed Jesse. Caty thought for a moment, but then grinned and nodded her head. Abby and Jesse both got off work a little early and picked up Caty from the McGees'. Then they headed out to the Feynmen acadamy for gifted children. Once there, they were met by the director of the school who showed them around. Luckily not only could Caty read lips but the Director was fairly fluent in ASL. She spoke and signed at the same time, telling all of them what the school had to offer.

 _"_ _We have several programs for all ages. We also have many different extra carricular acctivities. We have STEM programs for children as young as three."_

"Do you have scholorships available?", Abby asked. She and Jesse both made pretty good money, but this school was expensive and might not quite fit the budget.

"We do, actually. I can get you a list of the testing times and locations."

"That would be great.", Jesse said, and Abby nodded.

 _"_ _Would you all like a tour?",_ asked the Director. Abby looked at Jesse and then at Caty who both nodded.

 _"_ _We'd love one."_ , Abby answered for all of them.

So, the Director took the family around the school. They were all very impressed. There was a music room with several choices of instruments for children to learn to play. Caty became enamored with the Guitar. The Director and her parents just watched the little girl in aww for a few moments before Abby gentley removed the guitar and put it back. It was time to move on to another room. Jesse and Abby were both wondering if maybe playing the guitar was just the right hobby for their little girl to become involved in.

"During the tour, the family was also shown a couple of classrooms, the STEM room for the Pre-K. kids, the gym, the caffeteria, the auditorium, and the playground. By the time the tour was over, the couple was pretty much convinced this was the right school for Caty. Abby was also wondering if maybe Feynman would be a good fit for the McGee twins. She decided to call McGee that night and talk to him and Delilah about it. They schedueled the testing for Caty before they left.

On the way home, Abby received an email from The shelter that Reeves was involved in saying that more supplies, such as blankets and clothes and toiletries were needed. She had been known to make several donations a year in the past. Abby showed the email to Jesse and said,

"Let's go shopping after work tomorrow and tonight I'll go through some of our old clothes and stuff Caty has outgrown."

"Sounds good to me, Angel.", Jesse replied. Once they'd returned home, Abby got dinner started before calling McGee, while Jesse took Caty outside to play.

The McGees were both home for once. McGee put the phone on speaker so they could both hear what Abby had to say.

"So what's going on, Abs?", asked Delilah.

"Well, Jesse and I have been looking into schools for Caty this fall and we've found a place. It's called Feynman accadamy for gifted Children and it has an early childhood program that might work for the they and Caty would be in the same school even if they aren't in the same grade. I can send you some info if you guys want."

"Actually,Abs, we've been looking for our kids too and we are considering Feynman. We were going to call you tonight to suggest it for Caty.", McGee said. Abby laughed at that and said,

"I can't beleive it! So are you going to get the twins tested? Please tell me you are! That would be so totally awesome if our kids all were in the same school! Hey maybe we could get Tori and and the DiNozzo kids too!" The McGees both laughed and McGee said,

"I don't think that will be possible, Abby. For one, Tony refuses to put his kids in Private school because of being forced to go to Military school all those years and Tori will probably want to be with Tali and AJ because they're best friends and all the same age."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well at least our three will be together. In a way."

"Depending on how the testing goes for our two, yeah. We'll find out in a few days. The testing is on Monday for Morgan and Johnny.", Delilah said.

"Caty's is on Tuesday.", Abby said. The friends talked a few minutes more ,and then Abby got to work on gathering the things for the shelter. While she was going through things, Caty came up and Tapped her on the shoulder. Abby turned and smiled at her daughter,

 _"_ _What's up, Hon?"_

 _"_ _What are ya doing?"_

 _"_ _I'm finding stuff we don't need and we're going to take it to a women and Children's shelter that Uncle Clay and I sometimes help at.",_ Abby replied.

 _"_ _Where we gave those people lunch last Christmas?",_ The little girl asked.

 _"_ _Yes."_ , Abby signed. Caty then skipped off to her room and Abby got back to sorting. A few minutes later, Caty returned lugging some of her toys and a couple of her blankets. Abby looked up in surprise and said,

 _"_ _What's all this for?"_ Caty gave her mother a look and replied,

 _"_ _Well, if the grownups need stuff, the kids need it, too!"_ Abby's heart melted and she pulled her little one into a hug.

 _"_ _You are exactly right, Baby Girl. How about you help me and Daddy pick out some things at the store tomorrow and then you can go with us and give the things to the shelter yourself."_ Caty grinned and nodded.

The next day, The family headed out to do their shopping, and Caty found several things at pretty good prices for the kids. Jesse and Abby concentrated on the stuff for the women. When they got to the shelter, Caty was thrilled to find her Uncle Clay and Aunt Ellie there working. She ran to them and they both took turns hugging her and smothering her with kisses which made the little girl giggle. Then they hugged Abby and Jesse. Well, Bishop did. Reeves hugged Abby and shook Jesse's hand.

"What are you guys doing here?", Clay asked and signed at the same time.

 _"_ _We brought stuff for the people here."_ , Caty replied. Bishop looked in the bags and at the packages and said and signed,

 _"_ _This is some great stuff. The shelter can really use this! Thanks you guys!"_

 _"_ _Well, I was so proud of my sweet girl. The kids stuff was her Idea and was all picked out by her. My little Angel's got a big heart."_ ,Abby said. Clay gave her a one armed hug and replied.

 _"_ _Just like her without the platform shoes."_ Abby blushed, but gave Clay a smile. The Krakowsky's stayed about another hour and helped out. Then they went home so Caty could have a nap.

A couple of days later, It was time for Caty's test. The Mctwins had taken their tests the day before. Abby had called that night and McGee had said he thought they'd gone well but they wouldn't know anything till the end of the week at least. Caty was somewhat nervous about hers but With her parents reassurence and reassurence from the rest of the family throughout the past week, She felt she could be brave about it. She was led into a small room by a nice lady who introduced herself as Mrs Lawson. Mrs Lawson explained through signlanguage what Caty should expect. Then she handed the test to her. Caty concentrated really hard and by the time she was finished forty-five minutes later, she felt she had known most of the answers. Caty was then given a cookie and juice box and taken back out to her parents who had been waiting anxiously. On the way home, Caty told them all about the test and what it had covered.

 _"_ _So did you feel ok about how it went?",_ Abby asked carefully, not wanting to put any ideas into her daughter's head.

 _"_ _I think I knew most of the answers. There were some I wasn't sure about though."_

 _"_ _Caty-Bug, I'm sure you did great."_ , Jesse said.

 _"_ _I'm sure you were awesome in there. But no matter how you did, I'll always love you and so will your daddy.",_ Abby said and signed. Jesse nodded and added,

 _"_ _Deffinately. We love you very much, and there's nothing that could EVER change that!"_

Caty smiled. She was now completely certain of her parents love for her. The councilor and her parents and AJ had helped her see that she was in this family for life. Still, she hoped she had done well enough on that test to get into this school. She just really wanted to go.

 **Well, next chapter will be posted on Wednesday. It will have the fourth of July party and The test results. Will Caty and the Mctwins ALL get in? What do you think? Also There will be some new delvopments with The Palmer Family. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Surprise chapter this week. I was gonna write it and post it tomorrow, but I started thinking I might be busy with getting ready for holiday company, so I wrote it tonight instead. Hope you all like it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

A couple of weeks later, Abby received the call she'd been waiting for. Caty had been accepted into Feynman Accadamy. Not only that, she had recieved a full scholarship. As soon as she could get off work, Abby raced to pick up Caty from the McGees' house and told her the news. Delilah had just gotten a call, too, but she hadn't told the twins yet because she didn't know if Caty had made it. Abby and Delilah decided to tell all three together and they also did a facetime conference call so Jesse and McGee could hear the news. That also meant that the entire team could hear the news at the same time. Abby would have to call Ziva and Breena and tell them later. Once Abby got Caty home, She fixed dinner and Jesse arrived home a few minutes later. After dinner, they facetimed both Breena and Ziva and told them the great news. Both women were very happy for Caty. After also contacting Caty's actual uncles to relay the news, It was time for Caty to start getting ready for bed. Abby had a hard time getting Caty to sleep that night. She was just too excited. She signed question after question to Abby and the woman tried to answer them the best that she could. Then Abby managed to settle the little girl down enough for a bedtime story. After half an hour of reading and then rubbing her back, Abby finally got her daughter to sleep.

A week later, Palmer called and asked if he and Breena could come over in the evening and talk to Abby and Jesse. Abby said,

"Of course, Jimmy. Anytime. Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah. Everythings fine,Abby. We just need some advice.",Palmer assured his friend.

"Ok. Well anytime you want to come this evening is fine. Caty goes to bed around eight.", Abby stated.

"Well, Tori goes to bed around nine, so we'll come right after dinner and the girls can play while we talk."

"Ok, Jimmy. We'll see ya then.",Abby replied. Then she went up to Jesse's office to tell him the plans for that evening. Luckily, he was ok with that.

At about seven PM, The doorbell rang at Abby and Jesse's house. Jesse answered it and welcomed the Palmers in. Tori found Caty, and immediately the two girls went outside to play. The four adults sat down in the living room.

"So, what's going on, you guys?"

"Well, Jimmy and I have decided that we're ready to try adoption again."

"That's great!", Abby said.

"But we are concidering international adoption this time around.", Palmer said.

"And You're wanting to know the best way to go about that?", Jesse guessed.

"Right. You guys have been through this before. You know what to expect and what we'd need to do.",Breena said.

"Well, there is more red tape with international adoption. But it's worth it in our oppinion.", Abby said. Jesse nodded. They walked through the process step by step with the Palmers. By the time they had covered everything, Palmer felt he and Breena were ready for anything.

"Thanks, 've really helped us alot.", Palmer said.

"So, do you know which country you'd adopt from?",Jesse asked.

"Well, right now, we're thinking Columbia."

" That would be so cool! Honestly, I haven't talked to Jesse about this yet, but I've been thinking it might be nice for Caty to have a little sibling.", Abby said and then looked over at her husband and added,

"Jesse I wasn't gonna just drop this on you. I haven't even looked into it yet. I have just been thinking, that's all. I was gonna talk to you about it this week."

"Well, I guess we can just talk tonight later, then.", Jesse said with a smile. He'd actually been thinking along the same lines.

It was nearly Caty's bedtime by then, so the Palmers said goodby and left. After Abby had given Caty her bath, Jesse took a turn putting the little girl to bed. As soon as that was completed, Jesse and Abby sat on the couch and discussed a second adoption.

"What do you think of getting a child from an Asian country this time around? There is deffinately a huge need for children to get loving homes there.",Jesse said.

"I Think that's a great idea. In fact I was researching while you put Caty to bed. There's a country called Azerbaijan. I read that they really need homes for alot of kids there."

"Let's call the agency tomorrow and look into it.", Jesse said. Abby smiled and hugged her husband tightly.

A few weeks later, it was time for the fourth of July celebration at Gibbs' house. As they were all eating and talking, Ziva got up with Tony to make an announcement.

"Well, Ziva and I have some news. We've actually known for a few weeks now but were waiting until we got on the other side of the appointment. We knew it would be next to impossible for the kids to keep a secret for too long, so we told them last night. Now it's your turn to hear the news. Zi, you wanna tell them?",Tony said. Ziva took a deep breath and said,

"Well, I am…with child." everyone just stared for a moment, then Abby jumped up and ran over to her friends, grabbing them both in a huge hug. Tali signed the news to Caty who hugged her friends and then her Aunt and uncle. Then Abby spoke up.

"Oh My Gosh. I am SO happy for you guys! This is totally awesome!" That broke the trance the group was in, and soon they all came up for hugs or handshakes, Gibbs being the last one to hug the couple. Then Delilah looked at McGee who nodded. She took his hand and said,

"Well, The Mctwins are finding our news out at the same time as the rest of you. We weren't gonna tell everyone yet but I guess now's as good a time as any, I'm pregnant too! Morgan and Johnny are going to be a Big brother and sister." There were more hugs and Timmy said,

"Cool! You guys are getting a baby too!", as he hugged his friends and his sisters join in as well as Tori and Caty. When everything settled down, Palmer and Abby told the others they were working on adoptions. After More congratulations, Ziva said,

"Wow. I guess that it must be time to drink the water." The others stared at her for a moment, confused. Then, Abby figured it out and burst out laughing.

"Pretty sure you meant to say That there must be something in the water. I think you're right though. Actually, though, Palmer and Breena and Jesse and I were thinking about adoption before you announced your pregnancies and before we all even knew that the other ones were thinking about adoption too. But this is SOO cool! The kids will all have each other to grow up with!" they all talked about babies for a few more minutes and then Caty came up and signed to Abby,

 _"_ _Is Grandpa Gibbs coming to fireworks with us?"_ That gave Abby an idea. With a slight smirk she signed back to her daughter,

 _"_ _I don't know. Why don't you get the others kids together and all go ask him."_ Caty grinned and gave her mother the _OK_ sign, before running to get her friends. Bishop tried not to laugh as she said,

"I can't believe you're gonna sic the kids on him!"

"Yeah, That's a bit devious, innit?",Reeves added. Abby just smirked again and said,

"Well nothing else has worked. I wish I'd thought of this long ago. Even Gibbs can't say no to those adorable faces." The group looked over at Gibbs and the kids and they all had to smile. Caty couldn't use words but she had completely mastered the puppy-dog face as well as the other kids. Pretty soon, they all came running over and Morgan yelled,

"He's coming! He's coming!" and the other kids joined in. Even Caty joined in the grinning and jumping up and down. After everything was cleaned up, they all headed out to DC for the fireworks display. Everyone had a wonderful time. Gibbs walked with Abby and Jesse back to the cars. Abby had a sleeping Caty in her arms.

"Abs, that was pretty sneaky, having the kids gang up on me like that. You know I can't say no to them when they look at me like that." Abby chuckled and said,

"Come on,Gibbs. You know you had fun."

"I did it for the kids.", Gibbs said with a shrug. Abby smiled knowingly and said,

"And you loved every minute of it." Gibbs gave Abby a look, but grudgingly admitted.

"Well, it wasn't too terrible." Abby let out a snort before handing Caty to her husband and pulling Gibbs into a big hug.

"Whatever your reason, I'm glad you decided to come." Gibbs hugged her back with a resigned sigh, but smiled a little as he admitted,

"Me, too, Abs. Me too."

 **Well, I hope you liked the fourth of July chapter! I had fun writing it. The adoptions will happen in a chapter or two for at least one family. And School will start soon. I'll also try and have more of Bishop and Reeves together. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget! Thanks! Happy 4th to all my American readers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I just realized with the direction that this story and part of the previous story is going, I kinda started my own NCIS Spin off starring Abby. If this was part of a spin off series like that, what would the title of the series be? Just for the fun of it, anybody have any ideas for that? Anyway here is chapter 12. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

A few weeks later, the Krakowskys and the McGees were preparing for their kids' start at Feynman. Both families had been given a list of supplies that they would need to provide. All three children had also recieved their uniforms; Kahki pants, a white shirt and vest and blazer for Johnny and White shirts, plaid skirts and vests and Blazers for the girls. Beyond that, Abby and Jesse were looking into a service dog for Caty. Abby had volunteered with an organization that trained service animals for years before becoming a mother had caused her to have to cut back her community service hours. They still remembered her for all the time she had donated.

One day in late July, Abby and Jesse took Caty to the headquarters to talk to the director there. After a few questions, It was discovered that yes, indeed, Caty was elligible for a service dog. There were several that would be ready to go to work in a few weeks. The director told Caty she could come back in a week and pick one out and Abby and Jesse could fill out the paper work and bring it back at that time. They all thanked the woman, and left.

Over the next week, Abby worked on the paperwork whenever she had free time. She was always better at paperwork then Jesse was. Also, over the next week, things were explained to Caty about how her service dog would work. The little girl was super excited. Especially when she was told the dog would go whereever she went. However, the dog would also be mostly Caty's responsibility. She would walk him, feed him and water him. Caty agreed to this arrangment without hesitation.

The next Saturday, the family returned to the Dog training center and handed in the paperwork. Then they were taken to a big room where the dogs were being taken through their training exercises. Caty was taught how to give signals and interact with the dogs. She looked them all over and was especially drawn to one in particular. A beautiful chocolate lab puppy. He came right up to the little Girl and sat down, waiting for her to make the first move. Caty reached out to pet the sweet dog who licked her hand. Then she turned to her parents and signed,

" _Mama, I want this one."_ Abby smiled and petted the dog before she signed back,

 _"Well, he seems to be well-trained and he is deffinately a sweet and loving dog."_

Then she added out loud to her husband, "What do you think ,Babes? This one's perfect? Right? Let's get him. Please?!" Jesse rolled his eyes at his wife's child-like enthusiasm but had to smile. He asked the dog's trainer about her. The trainer knew sign language and assured them all, including Caty,

 _"This dog, we call her Cocoa, is especially good with children. We were hoping to place in a home with a child who needs her as opposed to an adult. I believe she will fit into your family, perfectly."_ Abby looked at Jesse again and Caty joined in with the puppy-dog look.

"Well, I guess we're taking Cocoa home.", Jesse said

 _"Great! I'll need you to sign a few more papers for registration and Cocoa still has to have a few more weeks of training before you can officially take her home. These will include several bonding and training sessions with Caty herself. Will that be a problem with scheduling?"_

"We'll make it work, somehow.", Abby said when she saw the hopeful look on her child's face.

"It's fine.", added Jesse. Caty petted her dog one more time and signed,

 _"Thankyou."_ The trainer smiled at the little girl and signed back,

 _"My pleasure."_ Jesse and Abby added their thankyous and left the training center.

For the next several weeks, the training classes were in session. If neither Abby or Jesse could take Caty, one of the others would. Usually it was Delilah since she stayed with her during the day, but it wasn't always. Gibbs took her once or twice, Ducky took a turn, Ziva took her once when the DiNozzo kids wanted to see what it was all about .Breena took her because Tori wanted to see the dog. Bishop took her a few times and Reeves had a couple of turns as well. Abby's brother who lived in town took his neice a time or two as well, when he had someone else he could leave in charge of the shelter. After Reeves brought Caty back after one of his turns to chaparone, he asked Abby if she had time to talk

"Sure Clay. I always have time for you.", Abby replied with a smile. Jesse wasn't back yet, so Abby got Caty settled with an activity, and then she and Reeves went to sit in the living room.

"So what's up?", Abby asked her friend.

"Well, I don't really know how to begin.", Clay replied, which made Abby anxious.

"Clay, are you ok? Did something happen with Bishop? Did you two break up, or something?" Bishop and Reeves had been an official item for several months now. Abby thought they were great together. Even Gibbs approved of this relationship. The Brit quickly reassured the goth.

"No! Nothing like that. But, well, you know about my dream to open a shelter in memory of my mother." Abby nodded and Reeves continued,

"Well, Part of my dream is to do that in London, cos that's where I'm from and where she died. I just.. don't know how to tell Ellie. I don't want to take her from NCIS, but I want us to be able to be together, as well." Abby patted her friend's shoulder and said,

"Clay, if you and Bishop are meant to be together, and I believe with all my heart that you two a a perfect match, Then everything else will fall into place. Have you talked to Bishop yet?"

"Well…not exactly.", Reeves responded slowly. Abby put both hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye, saying,

"You need too. She'll be happy if you're happy. That's what love is all about. Supporting each other through everything. But she's not a mind reader. You have to communicate." Reeves let out a sigh.

"You're right. Thankyou, Abby." Abby pulled her friend into a hug and said,

"You're family. It's what we do." Reeves actually did have a date with Bishop in a couple of hours, so He said goodby to Abby and Caty and headed home. He talked with his girlfriend that very night at dinner.

"Clay, what's going on? You've been acting wierd all 've been spending more and more time at the shelter and you won't talk to me. Is everything ok with us? I mean did I do something to make you mad at me?"

"No, Ellie! Deffinately not! I love you! But.. there is something we need to talk about."

"Ok. What is it?", Bishop asked nervously. Reeves took a deep breath and began,

"Well, I've told you about my Mother and my life as a Foster kid. I even told you how she died."

"Yeah. I know that's why you work at the shelter. To honor your mother's memory."

"Yeah, well, You know my dream is to start my own shelter in her memory someday. What I didn't tell you, is I want to do that in London. That's where I was raised and where she died. There is also a real need there for a shelter like the one I'm planning."

"That's great Clay. I'm proud of you. If that's what you think you need to do, I'll support you one hundred percent."

"But El, I don't want to take you from NCIS. It wouldn't be fair to make you leave everyone behind here and your life behind to follow me overseas.",Reeves said softly. Bishop took both of his hands and look into his eyes.

"Clay, I love my job. I love my family and my friends. But I love you more. I'd leave DC in a heartbeat if if meant I got to be with you. I can find another Job in London." Reeves looked a Bishop with a love filled and grateful expression before kissing her.

" You are the best and most supportive girlfriend I could ask for, Elenor Bishop! And, It wouldn't be for awhile. A couple of years maybe. I can't afford to go back to London AND build the Shelter there yet."

"I'll go with you whenever you're ready.", Bishop assured her boyfriend. Then the two enjoyed the rest of the evening just being together.

A week later, It was the day of the final training session and graduation for Cocoa and Caty. She was taking her home that day. Both Abby AND Jesse were their for the final session, as well as Bishop and Reeves, The others all made it for the graduation ceremony after the session. The entire NCIS family, Plus Senior, Carole and her nephew, and Sister Rosita and the nuns were all there. Even Caty's Uncle Kyle came. The ceremony was interesting and fun, Afterwards, Cocoa was given her harness and leash that labled her a service dog. Caty gave her new friend a big hug, and then gave her the signal before walking with her over to her family. They all gave Caty hugs and congratualated her on her new special friend. After getting everything they needed for Cocoa, the entire group went out for icecream. School would start the next week. Caty could hardly wait to step onto the school grounds for the first time with Cocoa. She couldn't wait to begin her new journey as a student!

 **Well, School starts for Caty and the other kids in the next chapter. It will be a new journey for Caty and the Mctwins. Please remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya Tuesday! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here is chapter 13. Big things in store for our favorite families starting in this chapter. Please read AND review! Hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

McGee and Delilah parked the van in front of Feynman and all the kids and one dog got out. They were in charge of carpool for the first day of school. Abby had to be into work early that day and so she had dropped her little girl off at the McGees' on her way. There had been a few tears but the mctwins and Cocoa quickly helped Caty get over her nerves and separation anxiety. McGee and Delilah walked and wheeled the kids inside, where they had to deal with anxiaty from their own kids AND Caty, especially when the three children realized that they wouldn't be together because they were in separate grades. Luckily the twins were assigned to the same class and Delilah was able to calm Caty down by reminding her that she would have Cocoa with her the whole time. Caty's interpreter, Tonya Breckenridge, came up to meet them at that moment and quickly helped Caty feel more at ease. She even introduced her to a couple of kids in the class who had deaf siblings and therefore knew sign language. They became Caty's buddies for the day and acclimated her to the class and school. On the playground, Caty still got to see the McGee twins who were still two of her best friends. That night Abby and Jesse got a full report on the day from Caty whose fingers were practically flying!

 _"And I made two friends. Alex and Jayden. And we planted flowers today. And for lunch was pizza. And Johnny and Morgy and me played tag on the playground at recess. Cocoa played too and chased us all over. Cocoa was a good doggie in school. And Teacher said I can play the Guitar. Can I mamma? Can I Daddy? Johnny said he's gonna play chess and Morgy's gonna be in plays. I like the guitar though."_ When Caty had finally stopped signing, Jesse signed to her,

 _"If you want to learn the guitar, I'm sure Mama and I can work it out."_ Abby nodded in agreement.

 _"Did you know that a famous Musician named Beethoven was deaf like you. That didn't stop him from writing music and playing it on his piano. Mama's middle name is after him."_ Caty nodded and signed,

 _"Yes. My teacher told us about him in music class. Then she told me later that he was deaf but wrote music by putting his piano on the floor and lying down on it to play."_ Abby and Jesse smiled at each other, loving watching their daughter's enthusiasm. After dinner, Abby got a call from Palmer who had some big news.

"Abby, We just got word. The adoption papers went through! We're getting our son in time for thanksgiving. He's two years old and his name is Alejandro. We're making that his middle name though. We're naming him Donald as his first name and Edward for another middle name."

"Jimmy, that's great! Have you told the Duckman yet?"

"We told him that the adoption is happening officially, but not about the name choice. Breena and I are planning to surprise him. I don't have any other family other than you guys but it seems like all the other names have been taken." Abby and Palmer laughed, knowing that this was pretty much true and that the DiNozzo family was pretty much entirely responsible for that.

"Yeah, I wonder what Tony and Ziva will name this baby?", Abby said.

"Or what the McGees will name theirs?", Palmer added. Then he said,

Uh,Abby, there's more. It turns out that there is also a four year old little girl named Evodia at the orphanage. She's been acting as big sister to Alejandro. Breena and I don't have the heart to separate them. We've decided to adopt them both.

"AWWW. Jimmy that's so sweet! She and Little Timmy are the same age too so maybe they can be friends."

That's what Breena and I are hoping for. That they could be in the same class at school.", Jimmy said. The two talked a little bit more and then hung up. Abby and Jesse discussed their own adoption plans after that. They were hoping to get their new little one by spring.

Pretty soon, November was upon the group. McGee and Delilah were planning for the mctwins fourth birthday party. The Palmers had their trip to colombia set for a couple of days before Thanksgiving.

The party was held at a children's museum. The kids could all run around and play but their was also a room where they could have cake and icecream and open presents later.

The Krakowskys got a Mario Brothers chess set for Johnny and a costume trunk for Morgan. From the Palmers, Morgan got a book with plays in it and Johnny got a book of science experiments. Gibbs got them each a razor scooter, and from the DiNozzos they got Clue and Guess Who. They got books from Reeves and Bishop, video games from Ducky who found out that they were getting a play station 3 from their parents. Kasie got a starwars toy for Johnny and a Generations doll for got them each a Lego set. The mctwins had also already recieved lapdesks from their great Grandma penelope. Morgans was a panda and Johnny's was a frog. Their Aunt Sarah had sent them each an art kit. Johnny's was a glow in the dark modling clay set and Morgan's was a jewelry making kit. Delilah's parents and McGee's mom had sent their grandchildren money. The mctwins were VERY happy with their gifts.

A few days later, the Palmers went to South America to bring home their new family members. They made it back to the states in time for The Thanksgiving dinner at Ducky's. Breena even had time to bake a pie the morning of, with a little help from Tori. At last it was time for the group to head to Ducky's. The Palmers were the last to arrive and they found out that everyone was very excited to mee the kids. Once everyone was gathered in one room, the introductions began.

"Uh, Guys. We'd like you to me the newest additions to our family. The one over there in Tori's arms is our son and her brother, Donald Edward Alejandro Palmer and this little girl that I'm holding is Kasie Evodia Palmer. We wanted Kasie to have someone named after her as well. After all, she's been like a daughter to Dr Mallard and that sort of makes her my sister." Kasie and Ducky both came up for hugs and Kasie had tears in her eyes. Then, all the others in the room came over to great the newest family members. Breena and Palmer were surprised and touched to find that Gibbs had made chests of drawers for the newest kids, just like he'd done for Tori. Little Kasie's was Lavender, light blue, sea green and pink while little Donald's was blue, red, kelly green, and yellow. There were presents such as dolls, stuffed animals, riding toys, blocks, and books from the rest of the family. The kids immediately worked to make the newest cousins feel at home. They couldn't all understand each other, but for now, that didn't matter. For the rest of the evening, the entire NCIS family enjoyed eating and talking and playing and laughing together. It was the happiest Thanksgiving since the Mctwins were born. Actually, this one might have been even better because they were altogether in Ducky's house as a family.

 **Well, there ya have it! The palmers now have three kids! Evodia is actually the name of someone I work with and so is Alejandro. Please don't forget to read and review! Theya re much appreciated! Catch ya later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, here is chapter 14. lots of surprises in store for this chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! None of the Characters from the actually show belong to me, obviously! They come from the brilliant mind of Donald P Bellisario! Thanks for reading!**

A few weeks later, It was about a week before Christmas. Reeves once again came over to talk to Abby. He had big plans for next week and he wanted to talk to her about them. He was excited to tell his Goddaughter,too. Abby met him at Burger King for lunch, so Caty could play while Reeves and Abby talked.

"So What's up Clay?", Abby began after they'd sat down. Reeves had a smile on his face as he took a box out of his pocket.

"Abby, I'm gonna do it. I'm finally going to propose to Ellie!" Abby squealed and ran around to hug her friend.

"How are you gonna ask her? Is that the ring? Will you show it to me?" Reeves chuckled and tried to answer all the questions.

"Well, You know how Ellie loves food." Abby nodded and Reeves continued,

"Well, she is taking me with her to Oklahoma to spend Christmas. Her family lives on a farm. I've already talked to her Mum who said that I could use the barn loft for an indoor picnic."

"Awww! Bishop will love that! It's so sweet!"

"Her whole family is in on it. Two of her brothers will keep her distracted till it's time to head to the barn, her mother is helping me with the food. I will place the ring in her cupcake. Her dad and her youngest brother will help me carry everything out to the barn."

"Clay, that is perfect! Now let me see the ring.", Abby said, excitedly. The man smiled as he opened the box and showed Abby a beautiful princess cut diamond ring made of rose gold. Abby gasped.

"Holy cow! It's incredible! Bishop will flip!" Before Reeves could reply, Caty came back over to them and sat down in the chair with her dog on the floor beside her. Looking up at her Godfather, she pointed to the ring and asked,

 _"_ _What's that?"_

 _"_ _That is a ring that I got for your Aunt Ellie."_ , Reeves told the little girl. Caty thought for a moment and then broke into a huge grin as the meaning sunk in.

 _"_ _You Gonna ask Aunt Ellie to marry you?"_

 _"_ _I am. What do you think of that, little Angel?"_ , Clay asked, reaching over and pulling Caty into his lap. Caty bounced up and down on the man's lap and then signed,

 _"_ _Can I be the flower girl?!"_ Reeves and Abby laughed and Reeves signed,

"I'd be really happy if you'd be our flower girl, Darling. As long as Ellie accepts my proposal!" Abby narrowed her eyes and said and signed,

 _"_ _She will, Clay. That girl loves you as much as you love her. Anyone can see it!"_ Caty gave short affirmitive nod.

 _"_ _Well I am very pleased you both approve and are that sure of the response."_ , Reeves replied. Reeves got called into the Office so the three of them headed out.

"Well, I was going to tell the others at NCIS on Monday but I guess I'll do that today if I get a chance when Ellie is busy.", Reeves said. Abby gave a hug and said,

"Well, I know they'll be just as happy for you as I am. Even Gibbs." A week later, on Christmas Eve, it was time for the big moment. Luckily, the case had ended on the 22nd of december so Reeves and Bishop were able to get a flight out on the 23rd. Reeves was releived that he didn't have to switch his plans. Bishop was taken out to the barn on Christmas eve where Reeves was waiting for her. The others went inside to eat lunch and left Reeves and Bishop alone. Bishop was amazed at the spread and completely melted at the thought that her boyfriend would plan a picnic just for her, in the middle of winter. But she was astonished when she was handed her cupcake for dessert and there was somthing sparkling on top of it.

"Clay is this….?" Reeves got up on one knee and took Bishop's hand.

"Ellie, I think I have loved you since that time we were in Scotland and hung out. I just haven't wanted to admit it even to myself until this year. But I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you. I want us to be together forever. Elenor Jane Bishop, Will you marry me?" Bishop's eyes filled as she nodded rapidly before throwing her arms around Reeves."

"Yes! I'll marry you, Clayton James Reeves!" At that moment the couple her loud cheers outside the barndoor. Soon the door flew open and Bishops whole family ran in to hug the two of them.

"Welcome to the family, Clayton.", Bishop's mom said. All three of Bishop's brothers were hugging Bishop and then Reeves slapping the man on the back as the oldest brother said,

"What mom said…Brother."

A week later, It was New Years Eve. The NCIS family was getting together to celebrate as a group. They were all meeting at Abby's and Jesse's house this time. Reeves and Bishop were the first to arrive.

"Hi, you guys! Tell me everything! You said yes, right, Bishop?!"

"Sorry, Abs. We're gonna wait to give the full report till everyone arrives.", said Bishop with a smirk as she discreetly hid that hand from view. Then they said hello to Jesse and Caty. It didn't take long for everyone to arrive. After they'd sat down to dinner, Reeves stood up and tapped his glass.

 _"_ _Alright, gang, I have an announcement to make."_ He motioned for Bishop to stand next to him and then he continued.

" _Well, you all know about my plans to propose to Ellie over the Christmas Holiday. Well, I did. And….."_

"Come on, Guys. Just tell us." _,_ Abby said, impatiently.

 _"_ _I said yes!"_ , Bishop said and signed,before hold her hand out for everyone to admire the ring." There were cheers all around and everyone came over to hug the couple. After things had settled down, McGee stood up.

 _"_ _Delilah and I have some news as well."_

 _"_ _We had an appointment with my OBGYN yesterday and we found out that we're having a boy!",_ Delilah announced. There were more cheers.

 _"_ _Well, my appointment is next week but Tony and I cannot agree on what we think we are having. I surmise that it will be a boy. Tony believes that it will be a girl. We have a bet going. Looser has to clean the bathrooms for a month."_ This made everyone laugh.

"Well, Zi, just make sure to get the mirrors.", Tony quipped. Ziva smirked and said,

"And Tony, when you clean the bathrooms, make sure to get behind the toilets." There was more laughter. Then Tony spoke up again,

"Well we won't know for sure till next week so let's just dig in to the dinner. The foods getting cold." Abby nodded and Jesse said and signed,

"Dig in,everyone!"

The next Wednesday, Tony met Ziva at the doctors office. They headed in and signed in. It wasn't long before the OBGYN came out and called them back to the exam room. First she checked the heartbeat and made a confused face. Then she took an ultrasound and looked astonished.

"What is wrong?",asked Ziva,feeling worried.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is great. Would you two like to know the gender?"

"Yes,Please.", Tony said. The doctor smiled mysteriously and said,

"Well, You will be having a little girl."

"Yeeees! Enjoy the cleaning, Ziva."

"And, you are having a little boy.", the doctor continued.

"Yeee— wait, a minute. Did I hear you right?"

"You did. Congratulations, you two! You are having twins again." Ziva let out a shocked laugh and said,

"Did you hear that Tony? Twins! That mean's the bet is off. We are even!" There was no response, just a loud sudden CRASH! Ziva and the Doctor looked over to find Tony passed out on the ground. Ziva's eyes got very wide and she cried out,

"TONY!?"

 **Well, Looks like Tony and Ziva just got the shock of their lives and Tony didn't handle it very well. And now the rest of the group are in for a major surprise when Tony and Ziva get around to telling them. More on Tuesday! Thanks to all who are sticking with it! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, now you can find out if Tony will be ok! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

The OBGYN and a nurse worked to get Tony off of the floor and onto a chair. First they had to wake him up. when he finally came to, they helped him sit and Ziva knelt next to her husband, looking concerned.

"Tony? Are you alright?" There was a long pause before Tony said,

"D-did She just say what I think she just said?" Ziva nodded, amused.

"Yes, my love. We are having twins again!" The room started to spin again for Tony and he was grateful to feel his wife holding him steady. After a few moments, Tony felt like he could stand up. He and Ziva somehow made it out to the car with the help of a nurse. On the way back, Tony said,

"Twins. BABY Twins! I can't believe it! I don't know if I can do this, Zi! What if I totally screw this up!?" Ziva rolled her eyes

"Tony, perhaps you have forgotten but we already HAVE one set of twins and they have turned out just fine!"

"But I didn't get even one of the girls as an Infant and I didn't have both together till they were almost four. These will be LITTLE BABIES! I won't know what I'm doing!"

"Tony, I had them both as infants and I can promise you it is NOT as frightening as you are making it out to be. Besides, we are in this together. But if you are that concerned, perhaps you should speak with McGee. He and Delilah have a set of twins, if you will remember. He could perhaps ease your mind?", Ziva replied. Tony nodded absently. When they reached the NAVY Yard, Ziva dropped Tony off at NCIS headquarters before heading to the training facility. Tony was in a daze as he headed through the Squad room. Bishop looked up and said,

"Oh, hey, Tony. How was Ziva's appointment?", Tony didn't answer and kept on walking. MCGee tried next,

"Tony?", But Tony didn't respond as he headed up the stairs." The team all looked at Gibbs, who said,

"I'll go up there. You've all got work to do. I'll let you know if there's anything to report." With that, Gibbs headed up the stairs. a few minutes later, McGee's phone rang and he answered it."

"McGee…. Right away,Boss!" McGee hung up and headed up the stairs.

"What's going on,man?", Torres asked.

"Don't know. Gibbs just said Tony needs me.", the SFA called over his shoulder.

"I hope he's ok.", Reeves said.

"I'll let you know after I get back.", McGee replied and headed into the Director's office.

Once the secretary let him go on back, McGee sat down in a chair in Tony's office and awaited his friend's news. Gibbs leaned over and said,

"He's in shock. Big-time." McGee looked at his boss who gave a smirk before heading back down to the squad room. McGee turned to his friend and asked,

"Tony? You ok? How'd the appointment go?" Tony looked up slowly and seemed to register that his friend was in the room. For a few seconds he just stared at him. McGee was getting nervous!

"Tony? Is something wrong with Ziva or the baby?" Tony snapped out of his reverie and said,

"No, Mc-in-the-same-boat. Ziva and the BABIES are doing just fine."

"Oh. That's good. Wait! Did you say Babies? As in plural?", McGee said. Tony nodded and said,

"You heard right, McGee! Ziva and I will once again be the parents of twins! Only this time, I will be involved from day one which gives me way more time to screw them up!", Tony replied with a little sarcasm.

"Come on, Tony. You're a great dad! And this time you will both be together to raise those babies so neither of you will be going at it alone! Take it from me, It's alot easier with two parents tag-teaming for the double night feedings." Tony just groaned. He hadn't thought about the middle of the night feedings. He hadn't had to deal with them yet.

"I Know. It's exausting. But I promise, Tony, it's totally worth it. And You'll be just fine. Once you see those little faces and hold those babies in your arms, You'll know what to do.", McGee said encouragingly. Tony sighed and said,

"I hope you're right,Mc-dad- of -twins. I guess you'd know though."

"I was just as scared when mine twins were born. Let's just hope you don't end up in a hostage situation while your wife is giving birth."

"Well, things turned out ok for you even with that mess, right?" McGee nodded.

"As Abby put it, best Thanksgiving ever. Do you know what you're having yet?", The SFA asked the Director.

"Yeah. The doc said it's one of each. Ziva and I have a few name ideas but we haven't settled yet. Good thing we still have time."

"Delilah and I are still trying to agree on a name for our son."

"Maybe you're having twins,too." Tony wise-cracked.

"I think Delilah's too small still for it to be twins in there. Besides at our appointment, the doctor promised there is just one baby in there!"

"We'll see, Mc-SFA."

"Thankyou,Tony! Its about time you realized I'm not a probie anymore!", McGee quipped.

"Oh, come on! I figured that out years ago. I did call you VERY special Agent McGee when I left for Paris, if you'll remember.", Tony said. McGee smiled and said,

"True. I better get back down to the squad room before the boss headslaps me!"

"Thanks for the talk, McGee. It really helped.", Tony said in a surprisingly serious tone. McGee gave him a nod and headed out.

As the rest of the family found out the news, they were all really excited. Abby was especially excited to have TWO new Godkids to spoil. She couldn't wait to plan the shower. She was waiting for another couple of months and then she would along with Breena, Kasie,Sloane , and Bishop, plan a double shower for Delilah and Ziva.

Several months later, It was time for the baby shower. It was just the girls. The men didn't come. Tony, Palmer, and Jesse were in charge of the kids. It was a great shower. Delilah recieved plenty of spring items for her baby boy because he would be born at a different time of year that Johnny had been. Ziva got several great spring outfits as well. The first set of twins had been born in the summer. Timmy had been born in April so their new little boy would be covered. There were still several things needed however. Onsies wear out and diapers were needed as well. Ziva and Delilah both recieved plenty of them. There were books and new toys for the older siblings to open later, as well. After party games and snacks, all the women stayed to help clean up. While Ziva was picking up tissue and wrapping paper, She suddenly cried out in pain.

"Ziva? What's wrong.". Kasie asked.

"I know that look and that sound. Ziva's in labor!", Delilah said. Kasie eyes widened as Ziva nodded and said,

"I think that it is time. I need to go to the hospital." Abby ran into the room and said,

"I'll get my purse and keys and drive you! We'll call Tony on the way! The other kids can stay with Jesse as long as needed!"

"Thanks Abby!", Ziva said. Bishop and Sloan helped her out to Abby's car and Abby ran out behind them and got in to the drivers side. Breena went with them but the others stayed to finish cleaning up, promising Abby to lock up when they were finished! Then Abby zoomed out of the Driveway and towards the Hospital!

"Slow down,Abby! I have no wish to go into labor before we arrive!"

"I don't want you giving birth in this car. Besides, you're one too talk about MY driving skills! I heard you made Tony AND McGee sick before!"

"Not the time to bring that up Abby. Let's just get there!", Ziva said, squeezing Breena's hand as another contraction hit. Abby looked at her friend nervously and drove a little faster.

 **Well, will they make it?! Tune in Friday to find out! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please dont forget! Also I need ideas for Bishop and Reeves' wedding. Theme, attire, music, cakes! Any ideas? Let me know in reviews! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter! Lots of excitement! Some of it you won't see coming. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Abby got Ziva to the hospital in one peice and Tony was there by the time they arrived. The park he had taken the kids to was closer to the hospital than Abby's house was.

"Are the kids with Jesse?"

"Palmer's got them until senior gets back from his trip tomorrow. The kids were playing so well together and I didn't want to interrupt it or make them worry. I think Jesse is still at the park with them and Caty, though." Abby nodded and

they got Ziva inside and signed in. Then Tony thanked Abby And Breena and headed back with his wife to her room. Abby headed to the waiting room with Breena. Once in the room she took out her phone to make some calls.

Meanwhile, at the Park, the rest of the men were watching the kids play and talking with each other, when McGee's phone rang. He stepped away to answer it. However he was still near enough that his friends could hear his side of the conversation.

"Hey, Honey. What's….What?! A-allright! Just hang on! I'll be right there! …Ok. I will… Love you, too!" With that, McGee hung up his phone and dashed over to the others.

"What's going on, Tim?", Palmer asked. McGee took a moment to catch his breath before saying,

"Delilah's in labor! I gotta go!"

"I'll take the kids back to our place in a few minutes when they get tired of playing! You just get to the hospital!", said Jesse. Tim quickly kissed his kids and explained that they were about to be a big brother and sister. Then he took off calling,

"Thanks Jess!", over his shoulder.

At the same time, Bishop was driving Delilah to the hospital. Sloan and Kasie finished cleaning up and locking up and headed out behind them.

"How are ya doing,Delilah?", asked Bishop as Delilah took deep breaths. Delilah turned to her friend and said breathlessly,

"Well,… I don't think I'm going to… drop this little guy.. right here… but we need.. to get there.. NOW!" Bishop drove as fast as she could without going over the speed limit. After what seemed like an eternity, they made it to the called Abby who ran out to help get Delilah into her wheelchair. Then they got her inside and signed in. Bishop and Abby went back with her while the others who were there stay in the waiting room. By now,this included Breena, Gibbs, Sloan,Torres, Reeves, Kasie, and Ducky.

Bishop and Abby stayed with Delilah until McGee came bursting through the door a few moments later. He'd had to go back to the car for the go bag, because he had realized that in his rush, he'd grabbed the wrong bag.

"McGee! You made it!", Abby said, hugging her friend as he ran into the room. Bishop hugged him too, then Delilah before heading out to the waiting room. Delilah then turned to Abby.

"Abs. Any word on Ziva yet?" Abby shook her head.

"She's still in labor with baby number one ,but it should be any minute now. Baby number two is stilll lagging behind. hasn't entered the birth canal yet."

"Is Ziva ok?", asked McGee. Abby gave a small slightly worried smile.

"Well, the doctor didn't seem too worried. I'm sure Ziva will be fine.", she tried to assure everyone, including herself. Abby hugged McGee and Delilah again and was just about to head back out to the waiting room, when her phone dinged. She quickly checked it and saw that it was from Tony. She broke into a huge smile as she read it.

"Shannon Jennifer DiNozzo entered this world five minutes ago and her brother has entered the birth canal."

"That's great!", said Delilah, before another contraction hit. McGee helped her through it and Abby fed her ice chips. When the contraction had ended, Tony said,

"Does Gibbs know about the name?"

"I don't know. But he is going to be thrilled when he does find out. Even if he doesn't say it. Which he probably won't. Since it's Gibbs. But he'll let them know somehow." McGee nodded.

"He will." Abby smiled and then said,

"I better get back to let the others know the status. Keep me posted."

"We will, Abs. Thanks. And text me when you get word on the next little DiNozzo."

"Will do!", Abby said as she ran out the door. A half an hour later, word came that little David Charles DiNozzo had joined his sister. David was for Ziva's parents and Charles was in honor of Tony's mom, Charlene. They would be accepting visitors in another hour. Another hour later. Abby got a text from McGee. She read it to the others.

"Jackson Todd McGee has entered the will be accepted and expected in about a half hour." Gibbs gave a small smile that meant he was pleased with the name choice. He'd had the same look on his face when he had heard the name for the DiNozzo girl. Tony came out and called them all back to see the twins. Abby and Gibbs each got to hold a baby first,before anyone else. Abby held David first and Gibbs held Shannon. Then Abby held Shannon and Gibbs held David. After that, the babies were passed down the line. Half an hour later, They headed to see the McGee baby. Sarah had just arrived with McGee's mother. Delilah's parents were out of state. Sarah got to be the first to hold the baby and then McGee's mom held him. After that, it was Abby's turn and then one by one, the rest of the NCIS crew that was there got to hold Jackson. Pictures were taken for by Tony for Ziva to see. Then McGee headed to Ziva's room to take pictures of the twins for Delilah to see. Soon, everyone except for the new parents and baby's headed out. Abby arrived home to hugs and kisses Jesse and Caty and the McGee twins. Breena and Palmer also had their hands full that night., Even more so than Abby and Jesse. Senior wasn't due back till the next afternoon, so they had six kids for the night, while Abby only had three. Plus Abby was letting McGee's mom and sister stay with them as well, so they had extra next morning, the Palmers and the Krakowsky's took all the kids up to the hospital to see the newest little ones. Sarah and Ellen McGee came as well. They were leaving soon after that. Sarah had to be back at school soon. In the DiNozzo room, Timmy especially was entralled with his little siblings. He would finally have a little brother to play with. The girls were excited and hopeful that they might get to baby-sit sometime. Tony quickly informed them that they wouldn't be in charge of the babies until they were all a little older.

"But Daddy! We can handle it. We ARE old enough!", Tali said.

"Tali, You two are very responsible, we know. But babies are very fragile and demanding. It is safer for you to wait. But you may hold the babies now.", Ziva said.

"Really?!", AJ piped up.

"Sure. put the sanitizer on and each of you sit down on the couch. I'll hand you each a twin. And then, Timster, you'll be next."

"Ok, Daddy! I'll be very careful!"

"I know you will son. And so will your sisters. Right girls?"

"Right!", the twins said at the same time. While little Timmy was still waiting his turn to hold a baby, Senior arrived to meet his newest grandkids. When the girls were finished, Tony handed David Charles to Senior and Shannon Jennifer to Timmy. Then they switched. After a few minutes, Senior took the kids to see their new cousin before taking them back home.

In the McGee room, the McTwins were just as excited about being older siblings,. They each took turns holding Jackson Todd before letting the other kids and Jesse and Palmer have turns.

"Daddy, Why does baby Jax always have his eyes closed.", asked Morgan.

"Well, sweetie, babies like to sleep alot right after being born. It's hard work." Morgan just nodded and went back to smiling at her baby brother who was now in Caty's arms. Soon, the DiNozzo kids came in and they each got to hold baby Jax. Then the kids were all taken back home. Abby would take the kids toschool the next day and McGee would pick them up from there and take them back to the hospital to see the baby again before taking them home. Delilah would come home the next day after. Ziva was on pretty much the same deliveries had gone well and the babies were all healthy. There was no reason for either woman to stay overly long in the hospital.

That next evening, after McGee had taken the twins back, and Abby and Jesse were watching a movie with Caty(and Cocoa), Abby's phone rang, she headed to the kitchen to take the call. Pretty soon Jesse heard his wife call out excitedly,

"Jesse! It's totally happening, Babes! We got her!" Jesse paused the movie and ran in to join his wife, leaving Caty looking at Cocoa in confussion. Finally the little girl shrugged at her dog and headed off to find a book to read while she waited for her parents to return to the living room.

 **Well, what do you think Abby and Jesse are all excited about? And I do still need Ideas for Reeves and Bishops wedding. Cakes? Dresses? Songs for the wedding and reception. The wedding will be not in the next chapter but the one after. But I think I may have the dress shopping in the next chapter. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well here is the adoption chapter! Abby and Jesse get to bring home their second Child and Caty will get a sister. How will that all work out? Read and find out. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

After the conversation had ended, Abby and Jesse rejoined there daughter in the living room. Before turning on the movie, they said they had something to tell her. Caty and Cocoa looked her parents expectantly.

 _"_ _Well, Daddy and I want to tell you that we get to bring your little sister home next week!",_ Abby signed. The whole family had been facetiming and sending videos back and forth with the little girl for several months so even Caty had gotten to know her. Caty bounced up and down and signed,

 _"_ _We're bringing Zahri home!?"_ Abby and Jesse nodded and Jesse said,

 _"_ _And Zahra will still be part of her name but we are changing her name a little bit. Kelly Gloria Zahra Krakowsky will be her name when we officially bring her home."_

 _"_ _When will she come?"_ ,Caty asked. Abby smiled and signed,

 _"_ _We will all go get her next weekend. That will be Memorial day weekend and also that friday is a Teacher's meeting so we will leave Thursday after school and come home on Sunday. Everyone can meet her at the Memorial day picnic at Grandpa Gibbs'."_

 _"_ _I get to go too? Even Cocoa?"_ , Caty asked.

 _"_ _Even Cocoa. See, Cocoa is a service dog and is around to help you, so she can come too where most dogs wouldn't be allowed.",_ Jesse said. Caty nodded. Then they went back to the movie. Once it was over, Abby called all of her family, both imediate and NCIS to tell them the news. They were all excited for the family and couldn't wait till they got to meet the little girl. Abby didn't tell Gibbs what they were naming the little one. That would be saved for a surprise later. The next day, Abby took Caty and Cocoa to the store after school. First Abby let Caty pick out a new outfit for her little sister. Caty imediately found an adorable shirt with ruffled cap sleeves. It was pink and said Sprinkle a little kindness wherever you go. She also found a pair of grey leggings with hearts on the legs. In the shoe section, they found a cute pair of rainbow metalic sneakers that lit up. Then Caty got a happy surprise when her mama said that she could pick out an outfit for herself. She found a light turquoise shirt with a unicorn on it that said Everyday, I'm Sparklin! she found a pair of leggings with hearts and rainbows on them. Then she found a pair of black high tops that had smiley suns and rainbows on them. Like her sisters, Caty's shoes also lit up. Kids feet grow fast, so Caty was really in need of a new pair of shoes. Abby bought the girls each a swimsuit. Caty needed a new one and Abby figured there would be a swimming pool at the hotel they were staying at. She also purchased a pair of moana pajamas for Kelly. The little girl didn't have much in way of clothes but Abby stopped after that purchase. Helene was going to send clothes and Sister Rosita and the bowling nuns also had provided some. After they finished looking at clothes, Abby took Caty and Cocoa to the game area where she said Caty could pick out one toy or game to play with her sister. Caty looked around and then found a Discovery Kids Marble Run on sale. She looked up at her mama and signed,

 _"_ _This one, Mama!"_ Abby looked at the toy and smiled.

 _"_ _That is the Perfect choice, Caty Bug!",_ she signed. Caty beamed. Abby checked out and then she took Caty to Baskin Robbins for ice cream. They even got a small vanilla cone for Cocoa.

A week later, it was the day they would go to Azerbaijan to bring Kelly home. Caty had decided to go ahead and keep calling her sister, Zahri. That would be her special name for her sister though. She would most likely be Kelly or Kels to everyone else.

Because they were saving money for this trip and the adoption, this would be in place of a summer vacation. For Spring break, they had just gone to local places such as the national Zoo and aqauriam. Abby and Jesse would get small presents for their friends and family on this trip and Caty would get to pick out one toy each for her friends. Abby was planning on buying one toy for each of her two girls. Most likely some kind of dolls.

Thursday, Gibbs picked up Jesse and Abby and together they drove to the school to pick up Caty and Cocoa. Abby had everything packed in advance so they drove straight to the airport from there. Abby and Caty kissed Gibbs goodby and Jesse shook his hand. Then the family thanked him and headed in to board the plane. Once on the plane, Abby handed Caty her favorite doll, Kari, her quilt made by her grandma Rosita, and her favorite ladybug travle pillow. Then,the little girl fell asleep with her trusty dog at her feet. Sister Rosita had made one for Kelly as well and Jesse had gone out and gotten a frog travel pillow for his daughter. Abby was relieved that her little Caty was sleeping part of the flight. It would be a very long flight.

That night they arrived in Baku. Jesse had made reservations at the Du Port Hotel. It was a good price plus, it was unique and would be fun to stay at. It also had a resturant inside. There room had a balcony on it. It was late that night, so They headed up to to the room and got ready for bed.

The next day, the family arose early and got ready to head to the orphanage. Caty didn't put on her new outfit. That would be worn the next day so she could where it when her sister wore hers. Abby had also brought one of the outfits from the nuns so There would be something for the plane ride home. They ate a quick breakfast and headed out. When they got there, They were lead to a big room and asked to wait. It wasn't long before Abby heard a Voice yell,

"Mama! Papa! Sister! Abby and Jesse leaned down and caught the little girl as she toddled up to them. They hugged her for a long time and then set her down by Caty so she could get a hug from her sister. They needed to work on Kelly's sign language even though her English was ok. She couldn't say too many words but she knew enough to get by for now. They were soon led to the main office where they signed the legal papers. They told the director what they were adding to Zahra's name. The woman was fine with that and understood the meaning behind the other middle name since she had also lost her mother. About an hour later, They were able to get Kelly's few belongings together and head back to the hotel. Abby and Jesse and Caty all smiled when they saw that Kelly was clutching a chocolate scented moose that the family had sent in a christmas box to the orphanage this past Christmas.

"Yes. Zahra loves that moose. She hasn't let it go since the box came. She will be allowed to keep it and take it with her. She is quite attached and I do not like the idea of separating her from it. Especially now that she is going to a new country.", The director said to Abby and Jesse. Caty was currently trying to explain her dog to her new sister, without much success. The director then stepped in and explained things in the little girls own language. She then told the family that Kelly wasn't quite two yet. Her birthday fell on June 15th, which would be in two weeks. Abby was very excited that she hadn't missed the day. Jesse could practically see the wheels turning in his wife's head. She was already planning the birthday party. He inwardly groaned. He hoped that when the time came he could keep her somewhat reeled in so she didn't go overboard. The family then headed back to the hotel. They ate lunch at a cafe down the street and then headed back to the Du Port where both girls had a nap. After they woke up, Abby helped them change into their swim suits and she and Jesse to them to the hotel pool. They swam and play in the water on and off for a couple of hours. Then it was time for dinner. After dinner, Abby let the girls watch a movie and then read to them before bed. The next day they would see all the sights before heading home the day after that.

 **Well, now Abby and Jesse have two sweet little girls! The adventures in Azerbaijan will be in the next chapter. As well as meeting the gang back home. The wedding stuff for Bishop and Reeves wont start until Friday! After that I go on vacation so I won't be writing any more of this story till the first tuesday or second wednesday in August! But I promise I am not abandoning this story! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, here is the chapter of the family sightseeing! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Early the next morning, The Krakowsky family got up and dressed and ate a quick breakfast. Soon they were on their way to see the sites and to see what they could find for their friends and family back home. They started in Icheri Sheher(Baku's old Town). There they walked down the streets and looked in shops. They visited the historic Maiden tower and watched the traditional carpet weavers. Jesse and Abby bought a small handwoven carpet to send to Jesse's mom. The girls each got to pick out a hand-knitted doll for themselves. Caty's was Raven-haired like her and Kelly's was blonde like her. Caty's doll held a bouquet of flowers and Kelly's had a little handbag. A little further down, Abby found a beautiful leatherbound sketch-book Journal for her friend Carol and a throw pillow that resembled the Azerbaijan flag for Breena. Next they went to the Carpet Museum. The entire building was shaped like a rolled up carpet, which both girls found fascinating. They didn't stay long because little girls can be interested in woven carpets for only so long. After leaving the museum, Abby and Jesse took their family through the fountain sqaure. The stopped for a midmorning snack at one of the Cafes in the area. Then they walked through Nizami Street which was full of several different types of architecture. Abby's favorite was of course the next stop was a place in the city called Mini Venice. This was two islands connected by a water canal. The family rode across on one of the little gondola boats. There were shops on the islands where Caty found little nesting dolls shaped like various animals for all her best friends. The palmer kids got ones that had an Owl and other forest animals, a Moose and other tundra animals, and a Bear and other woodland creatures. For the DiNozzo family, Caty picked out Ocean animals for AJ, A baboon with other animals for Timmy and for Tali, a panda bear with other asian animals. For the babies, Caty picked out Wooden rattles with rings and their names on the handles. Shannon got one with a boat on it and David got one with a train. For the McGee kids Nesting dolls, there was a Lion and other animals for Johnny and for Morgan a Cheatah and other animals. For baby Jax there was a little woodan baby rattle with rings on it. There was a little airplane painted on it too as well as his name on the handle. When the girls weren't looking Abby bought them each a nesting doll set to give them on the plane. Caty's was a St Bernard and various other dogs. Kelly's was an owl and various other animals. There was a shop next door where Abby found a beautiful clock that had a map of Azerbaijan on it. She bought it for Ducky. In the next shop, there were various souvoniers. Abby and Jesse each bought a shirt for themselves that said **I rocked AzerBaiJan.** Abby's was black and Jesse's was red. Then Abby found shirts for each of their male friends except McGee and Gibbs. For Tony Palmer and Reeves, it was the polo shirts for the football team(soccer.). Palmer's was white with a team logo in the corner. Reeves' and Tony's were striped. Tony's said Azerbaijan, Land of Fire. Reeves' was a KIA shirt from the team. For Torres, a gold team Jersey. Sloane got a tee-shirt with the Azerbaijan flag on in and Ziva got one with the flag in a circle shape in the center. Bishop got one with the Baku skyline under a sunset. Next door, the family found a CD by an Azerbaijanian Jazz singer for McGee, a pop-socket stand set resembling the flag for Lucas and a phone case that resembled the flag for Kyle. After finding a souvonier water bottle for Kasie, a set of hand painted notecards for Sister Rosita, and a Coaster set for Gibbs, Abby and Jesse took the kids back to the hotel for lunch and a nap before continuing the siteseeing.

After the two girls woke up, Abby and Jesse took their family to the beach. They took a bus to the nearest polution free beach complex. The girls were in their suits and had sunscreen on and so did their parents. Cresent Beach was the one of the prettiest places Abby had ever seen, and even the Caty and Kelly were enthralled. Kelly didn't get to the beach from the group home. Even Cocoa had fun that day. They played in the sand and water for about two hours, then they dried off and changed back into their clothes in the restrooms. When everyone was ready they headed back to Baku Boulevard. It had an amusement park that hugged the Caspian Sea and also an hour long cruise was would go on that after dinner. At night the Flaming Towers could be scene from the boat. And The city was said to sparkle. At one of the stores on the boulevard, Abby got postcards for the other bowling nuns. For a few hours before dinner, the family went to the amusment park and road the Baku eye, which was a Ferris wheel, and took the kids to Koala park which was a section just for kids. The grownups took turns riding the big rides while the other watched the kids. Then, there a section with water rides and a pool area so Abby and the girls put their swim suits back on and got wet again. That was one place that the dog was not allowed so Jesse stayed at a bench with Cocoa and watched his family. After the water play, everyone was starving and there was just enough time to change and eat dinner before the cruise started. They found a resturant and ordered. They even ordered a child's hamburger for Cocoa and fed to her after they ate. Then they walked down to where the boat was docked and bought tickets. The cruise was alot of fun, but as it was pretty late, both girls fell asleep soon after they saw the flaming towers so Abby and Jesse enjoyed the rest of the cruise alone before carrying the girls back to the cab that would take them back to the hotel. They had had a very fun time as a family, but tomorrow they would be flying home.

 **Well, I stopped sooner than I planned it was getting kinda long! Friday I will write the part with the Memorial day Party at Gibbs'. Just wanted to show Abby and Jesse and the kids having fun as a family! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, here is the next chapter. You will see some sib rivalry but also lots of family fun! Please read AND review. Thanks!**

When the family got back home the next evening, The were met at the airport by Gibbs. Bishop and Reeves had both wanted to come but they didn't want to overwhelm Kelly right upon her arrival. Caty ran to her Grandpa Gibbs as soon as she saw him. He scooped her up and hugged her before setting her down and bending down to her level.

 _"_ _Did you have a fun trip?",_ he signed to her. Caty nodded. Gibbs then added,

 _"_ _How about taking me over there to meet your new little sister."_ Caty took his hand and led him over to where Abby and Jesse were standing with a very wary little girl and Cocoa. Caty took Cocoa's leash, and Abby gave Gibbs one of her usual exuberant hugs. Then she pulled away and took her youngest from Jesse's arms, saying softly,.

"Gibbs, We've been saving this for a surprise, and now, We'd like you to meet Kelly Gloria Zahra Krakowsky." It took a moment for the name to sink in, then Gibbs asked huskily,

"Kelly? Y-you named her after my little girl?", Abby had tears in her eyes as she nodded. Then she said in a husky voice,

"We've been planning this ever since we decided to adopt another kid. Ziva and Tony and McGee all knew about it. That's why Ziva named her little girl Shannon and McGee and Delilah chose Jackson." Gibbs kissed Kelly on the cheek and hugged her before setting her down next to her sister. Then he shared a meaningful look with Abby and pulled her into a long,tight hug. When he had more control of his voice, He whispered,

"Thanks,Abs." Abby was too emotional to speak, so she just nodded and held on more tightly. After another moment, Gibbs felt a tug on his jacket. He pulled away from Abby who wiped her tears. He looked down and saw a smiling Caty looking up at him.

 _"_ _Are ya happy, Grandpa Gibbs? Mama and Daddy said you'd be happy that we named my sister Kelly. Cause that was your little girl's name. And she's in heaven now and you miss her."_ Gibbs held back tears at the little girl's honest remark.

 _"_ _Yeah. That makes me very you do."_ , Caty grinned and hugged Gibbs. Then Kelly shyly came up for a hug. After that, The group headed to get the luggage and head back home.

The next day at about four PM, The Krakowsky family headed over to Gibbs' for the Memorial Day barbeque. When they arrived, only Bishop, Reaves, and The DiNozzos were there. However, the others began arriving not long after. Kelly quickly warmed up to her Godparents and the other kids. Even Abby's brother Kyle was there. Luca couldn't make the trip this weekend and neither could Helene. Luca would visit in July and Helene was going to come in two weeks after school let out for Caty. Everyone at the barbeque had brought a present for Kelly and also something for Caty. From Bishop and Reeves, the girls got matching tee-shirts that said Big Sister and Little Sister. There were various clothes and toys for Kelly and Caty recieved several books and artsets and even a couple of DVDs. Then came the big surprise for Kelly. Gibbs brought up a toy chest that was Blue, Sea-green and Lavender. Kelly's name was painted on in a soft shade of melon. As with the one Caty had been given, Kelly's was also full of toys. After that, it was time to distribute the souvineires from the Azerbaijan trip. Everyone loved their gifts and the kids immediately began to play with their toys. The older ones were helping Kelly look at what was in her toy chest. This made the other's want to play as well. The grown-ups were watching the kids play together, especially joined in for a little while but then she took Cocoa and walked off to find her Godmother.

 _"_ _Aunt Ellie, Will you play with me?",_ the little girl signed.

 _"_ _I'd love to, Sweetie,but I have to help get the food out for dinner."_ Caty nodded and went over to Reeves to ask the same question, but he was busy helping Gibbs with the meat. Caty kept looking for someone to spend time with, but they were all busy. The kids were busy with each other and Kelly, Abby and Jesse were helping with the food as well. McGee was talking with Palmer and Breena while Delilah was holding and feeding baby Jax. Tony and Ziva each had their hands full with a baby twin. No-one had any time for Caty. Caty signaled to Cocoa and the two of them quietly wandered off.

A little while later, the food was ready ,and Bishop went to tell the kids to wash up. When she got out there she realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Caty, you guys?" The kids looked around and shrugged.

"She was just here a second ago.", said Timmy.

"Well, she can't have gotten far. We'll call for her and search the house and the neighborhood."

"But she can't hear us, Auntie Ellie.", said Morgan.

"No, you're right,Morgy. She can't. But Cocoa can."

"Oh, Yeah!", Morgan replied. Bishop told the kids to get Grandpa Gibbs and start looking ,and she went to talk to their parents and the other adults.

"I don't think we should tell Abby yet. It'll only worry her. If we can find Caty on our own, it's best that Abby never finds out.", Tony said.

"Tony, what if Caty ran off for a reason? Shouldn't her parents know if something's going on with their child? Abby and Jesse need to be told.", Bishop said.

"Abby and Jesse need to be told what?", a tense voice spoke up behind them. The group of friends jolted around and saw that Abby had entered at some point.

Abby stared her friends down as only she could, and said slowly,

" . and. Jesse. What?" The group looked at each other and finally McGee spoke up.

"Abby. It seems no one has seen Caty in awhile. It's probably nothing. She probably just went off in the house somewhere to read or something."

"And You.", Abby said walking up to Tony and poking him in the chest, "You seriously thought that it was a good Idea to keep me in the dark about my kid MISSING? I can't believe you Tony DiNozzo!"

"Well, it seemed like a better Idea before I said it out loud.", Tony said, backing away from the incredibly angry mama-bear. Abby could still scare him sometimes, powerful Director or not.

"I thought so! Now quit standing around and lets find my daughter? Where's my other daughter? Or is she missing too?"

"The kids are with Gibbs, Fornel and Sloan, already searching the back yard. So I'm sure Jesse is with them now too., Kyle, Kasie, and Ducky are searching the front.", Delilah spoke up.

"Yeah. And Autopsy Gremlin and Breena are searching the neighborhood. Reeves and Torres are with them.",Tony said

"That leaves the house for us. Do not Worry Abby. We Will find her!" ,Ziva added.

"We should start calling. Cocoa will answer if they are nearby.", Abby said softly. She was holding tears back but had a look of determination on her face.

"Abby, Ziva's right. We'll find her.", McGee said, hugging his friend. Abby quickly returned the hug but then pushed back and headed off, calling for Cocoa and Caty. The others sighed and headed off in different directions. After searching for several minutes to no avail, Ziva called the others to ask if they'd had any luck. The answer was no. Suddenly, Ziva got an idea. She remembered where she had hidden out when she was in trouble and also where every member of the NCIS family usually ended up when they were upset at one time or another. She also knew for a fact that this spot was vertually sound-proof. Cocoa might be able to hear them with her keen sense of hearing but they wouldn't be able to hear her barks. Ziva ran towards the basement and headed quickly down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she didn't see anyone or anything at first. Then she heard a quite snort. She looked and saw the dog under Gibbs' latest boat. She didn't see Caty right away, but since the dog was under the boat, Ziva decided to look in the boat. There she found the sweet little girl, curled up asleep. Cocoa whined and growled a little as Ziva approached but quickly settled down once she recognized the woman. Ziva gently shook the little girl awake. Caty slowly sat up and looked at her aunt.

" _Hello, Motek. Everyone has been looking for you. We've all been worried. Tell me what is wrong._ " At first Caty just turned away, refusing to answer. Ziva would not be pushed away though. She turned the little girl back to face her and signed,

 _"_ _I promise it will help if you talk about it."_ , Katie sighed and looked at Ziva.

 _"_ _Nobody has any time for me anymore. Everyone is either holding the babies, making food or playing with Kelly. No one wants ME around."_ Ziva picked up the little girl and hugged her before sitting down on the floor with her.

" _Darling, I know we've all been busy today and that everyone is excited about Kelly, but you see, Kelly is new to this country and to your home. She needs extra help right now. But you already know that, do you not? I believe you are down here for another reason. What else is upsetting you,Love?"_ The little girl didn't respond at first, but finally looked up a Ziva with tears in her eyes.

 _"_ _I was Grandpa Gibbs' special girl. I can't be that anymore."_ Ziva looked at the child in shock.

 _"_ _Caitlyn Ana Doreen Krakowsky, Why would you even think that?",_ she signed.

 _"_ _Cause. He'll love Kelly cause she's got the same name as his little girl. She'll be his favorite now. He won't love me anymore."_ Ziva hugged the little girl tightly and rocked her as she began to sob. Cocoa ran up and started licking Caty's tears away. After a few moments, Ziva pulled back from Caty and signed to her.

 _"_ _Your Grandpa Gibbs will love you just the same as before. Kelly's name will not change that. Yes he is very happy that his daughter's name will live on in your sister, but that does not mean that he will love you any less. We ALL love you very much. Your parents, Your Godparents, all of your Grandparents, Aunts, uncles and cousins. We will always be around whenever you need us. Do you understand?"_ , Caty looked at Ziva for a long moment and then threw her arms around her. Ziva hugged her tightly once again and then signed,

 _"_ _Alright. Are you ready to go back upstairs? I am sure your Mama and Daddy are quite worrried about you."_ Caty nodded and before she got up she signed,

 _"_ _I love you, Aunt Ziva.",_ Ziva held back her tears as she signed back,

 _"_ _I love you too,Motek."_ Then the two stood up and Caty signaled to Cocoa. The three of them headed back up and Ziva called out,

"I have found her!" Everyone within hearing distance came running and Delilah called the others back. Abby ran to her oldest daughter and scooped her up, holding her tightly. Then she signed,

 _"_ _Where have you been?! I was So worried!"_ Jesse ran over to his wife and daughter and hugged them both.

 _"_ _Don't run off like that again! You understand me?",_ he signed. Caty nodded and signed,

 _"_ _Sorry mama! Sorry Daddy! I won't hide anymore."_ As soon as the little girl was lowered to the ground, Kelly rushed up to hug her sister.

"Sissy ok?", Kelly said, forgetting that Caty couldn't hear her. Luckily the little one was facing Caty and she could read lips pretty well. The older girl nodded to reassure her sister. Then all the kids were told to go wash their hands for dinner. It had been kept warm during the search so it was still good. Later, Ziva pulled Abby and Jesse aside along with Gibbs to tell them what Caty had told her.

"So It was sibling rivalry of some kind?", asked Jesse. Ziva shook her head sadly.

"No. I believe she was really concerned that Gibbs would make Kelly his new special little girl and love her more because of the connection to his Kelly."

"My poor baby! I never thought about that when we picked Kelly's name!",Abby said.

"It'll be ok, Abs. I'll talk to her.", Gibbs assured Abby.

"I think that I convinced her that she will always be loved no matter what. But I am certain she would like it if you talked with her,Gibbs." Gibbs headed out to the back yard and found Caty. He caught her eye and signaled her over. She ran to him with Cocoa right behind. When she reached him, He took her over to the patio swing and sat down with her.

 _"_ _So, I hear you're kinda worried about something."_ Caty just looked down, embarrassed. Gibbs made her look at him. Then he signed,

 _"_ _No matter who else is in your family or how many new babies come into my life or what their names are, I will ALWAYS love you as much as I always have. Nothing can or will ever change that. Got it?"_ Caty smiled at him and threw herself into his arms. Then she pulled back and signed,

 _"_ _I love you,Grandpa Gibbs."_ Gibbs hugged the little girl once more and kissed her cheek before giving her a small Gibbs smile. Then he helped her down and signed to her,

 _"_ _Now go back out a play with your sister and friends."_ Caty waved and then she and Cocoa ran back out in the yard. A few days later, Bishop, Caty, Kelly, Abby,Kasie and Delilah all went dress shopping. Bishop and Reeves had finally decided on a beach theme for their wedding. The venue was Virginia Beach. Reeves and his groomsmen, which included, McGee, Torres, and Jesse, were shopping for wedding clothes today as well.. Kelly would be the Ring girl, but she'd still where a dress. Abby and Jesse had given her a choice and she adamently chose a dress. The other kids would get dresses or suits on their own with their parents. The McGee twins were candle lighters and then ALL the kids were singing a song for the wedding while Tony played his Guitar. Palmer was going to officiate. The wedding would be small, with just close friends and family invited.

At the dress shop, a dress was found for Caty pretty quickly. It was a pink full length halter dress with lots of ruffles. In her hair she would wear a flower wreath. For Kelly there was a beautiful aqua colored dress that had a sparkly top hat that went with it. For the bridesmaids there were green chiffon 60s style dresses that were tea lenghth. Abby was ok with the color because the style was appealing to her. She could wear sunglasses and get that chic girl group look. But Bishop's dress was the one that stole the show. It was a bohemian looking lace dress with long sleaves. The sleeves were lace so it wouldn't be too hot. The dress was cream-colored.

"WOW,Bish. Girl, that dress is totally you!"

"It's perfection,Bishop!", Abby agreed. Delilah nodded and said,

"It IS perfect for you. It looks amazing on you!", Delilah said.

"Thanks, guys. I'm gonna get it!", Bishop responded. While she was back changing, Delilah got a call from McGee. Once everything was paid for, Delilah told the others what McGee had said,

"They're finished getting their wedding suits and are headed to the shoe store. They want to meet us afterwards for lunch." That worked for everyone. Abby said,

"I wonder what the suits look like."

"TIm said they were Kahki pants with matching vests and white shirts with sunset orange striped ties. Jimmy got a gray suit with a vest to wear as the officiant.", Delilah responded.

"Aww that sounds great. I can't wait to see how they all look. Especially my Jesse.", Abby replied. Then they all headed out to the shoe store to get sandles to go with the dresses. On the way they talked about the rest of the wedding plans. Bishop couldn't wait to become Mrs Clayton Reeves. For now though, she was just enjoying spending the day with her best friends. Her DC family.

 **Well, the wedding is getting closer and closer! Unfortunately I am leaving on vacation so this story will be put on hold for a week. I will be back with more on August 7th. The main danger has died down now but there will be plenty of more action in the next few chapters. I know where I want this story to end but not sure how many chapters it will take to get there. probaby no more than 6 more. Remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget! Catch ya later!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, here is chapter 20! The bridal shower, bachelorette party, rehearsal dinner, and best of all, THE WEDDING! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

The bridal shower was the next week. Delilah , Kasie and Abby worked together on it. At the shower, Bishop recieved Bathroom linins from The DiNozzos, bed linins from the Palmers, Yoshino bone China from Abby and Jesse and the girls, and kitchenware from Kasie. Sloan's gift was a set of placemats and a tablecloth. Torres didn't know what to get the couple really, so he got them a Starwars themed waffle Iron and sent it with Kasie. From Bishop's family there was a collection of good silver. The McGee's got her some everyday dishes. From all Bishop's bridesmaids, there was picture frame, hand decorated with sea-shells that Bishop and Reeves could put their wedding picture in. The shells had been gathered by Abby's and Delilah's kids the week before, as well as the Palmer kids and DiNozzo kids. Bishop teared up when she recieved the frame and pulled all three of the bridesmaids into a tight hug.

"You are all the best friends/ family I could ask for! I love you guys!"

"We love you too, Bishop!", Abby answered for all of them. After that, they ate cake and talked till it was time to leave. About a month later, Abby and the others threw a Bachelorette party for Bishop. It was a girls night in with wine and food and movies. It would be overnight so the party would be at Kasie's place which was technically Abby's old place. Kasie was the only one who didn't have a family living with her, so her place was the ideal one of a sleepover. At a Bar across town,The men were throwing Reeves a Bachelor party at the same time. But theirs didn't last the entire night. The next morning, Bishop went home to take a nap. A couple of hours later, she got up and cleaned her apartment because her parents were due in a hour, along with all three of her brothers. They were taking her and Reeves out to dinner that night. The rehearsal dinner was the next day. Her family arrived on scheduel and they the went to eat at a resturant called Mr K's Tollhouse. It was a really fun place that used to be an actual tollhouse in the 1800s. After dinner and a tour around the area, Bishop's family went back to their hotel and Reeves took Bishop home before heading home to get some sleep himself.

The next evening, The wedding rehearsal was held on the beach. After it was over, The entire group headed to Ruth's Chris Steak house for the rehearsal dinner. Right before dessert was served, Ducky stood up and proposed a toast.

"Eleanor, Clayton. You have both come to mean so much to all of us in this room. We are and always shall be a family. Now we have so one more smaller family within our NCIS family. I can't tell you how elated we are that you two are joining together in Matrimony tomorrow. Know that we all love you both dearly and we will always be here to support you, no matter where you go or how long you may stay with NCIS. We are family for all time. To The happy couple!" Everyone clinked there glasses together and most of the women in the group and Also Reeves had to wipe tears away. Afterwards, Ducky presented them with the same gift he'd presented to Abby and Jesse and Tony and Ziva for their weddings. Bishop opened the envelope handed to her to find travel vouchers and cash for the Honeymoon. Bishop and Reeves could now go to Scotland for their Honeymoon and still be able to save money for a place of their own. Both agents went over and pulled Ducky into a big hug.

"Thanks, Dr Ducky. This means alot.", Reeves said, and Bishop added,

"You're the best, Ducky. We love you."

I love you both as well." Ducky replied, patting each of them on the back. Then everyone dug into the delicious dessert that was provided and before long it was time for everyone to return home. The next day was the wedding. Before Bishop and Reeves each returned home however, Gibbs said he had something to show them. He took them to his place and down to the basement. He pulled off a sheet that was covering something. Bishop gasped as a beautiful end table was revealed. It would look fantastic by their sofa with a lamp on in. Bishop instantly ran into Gibbs' arms and hugged him tightly ,as she whispered, hoarsely,

"Thankyou, Gibbs! Thankyou So much!" After she pulled back Reeves walked up and stuck his hand out, then changed his mind and hugged Gibbs as well. Gibbs hugged him back and then said simply,

"You two are family. I wanted to give you something special for your big day. Just like I did for the others."

"Well, it means everything to us, boss.", Reeves replied softly.

"Glad you like it.", was Gibbs' short reply. Bishop called one of her brothers who'd rented a truck and he came over to Gibbs' and picked up his sister and the end table. Reeves kissed his fiance goodby and then headed back to his place for the night. The next day, it was a crazy scene as everyone got ready for the wedding at the beach. There was a big tent for the Groom's party and one for the Bridal party. Bishops's mother helped her daughter put on her flower wreath and said to her,

"Sweetie, I know I'm not losing a daughter. I'm gaining a son. I can already tell how much that boy loves you and that he'll take good care of you. Bishop was about to protest to that last part but her mother held up her hand and added,

"Without taking away your independance. And you'll take just a good care of him. Remember, Love and Marriage is about being yourself, only with someone else." Bishop looked at her mother in mock shock.

"Really Mom? You're paraphrasing movie lines to me? When did my own mother become the female Tony DiNozzo."

"Well, It's good advice. Why shouldn't I pass it on?", Bishop's mom replied before giving her daughter a big hug.

"I love you,Mom.", Bishop said softly.

"I love you too, Ellie Belly.", was the soft reply. She used her pet childhood name for her daughter in that moment.

After the whole group was ready, Caty and Kelly came over to give their Aunt Ellie a hug. Abby came over with them and hugged her friend as well.

"We are all so happy for you,Bishop. Oh, I guess I can't call you that now, huh."

"It's ok,Abs. I'll still be Bishop at NCIS. I'm so glad that I have you and the girls in my life. Thanks for making me their Godmother."

"You are the perfect Godmother, Ellie. We are all blessed to have you and Clay as a big part of our lives." The two women hugged again, and then Bishop knelt down to the girls, saying and signing at the same time,

 _"_ _I love you girls so much. Thankyou for being in my wedding."_ Caty signed back,

" _I love you, Aunt Ellie."_ Kelly added,

"Love you Aunt Ellie!" Then Kasie and Delilah both hugged Bishop before heading out to find their places. After one more hug for Bishop from each of the little girls, Abby lead them out to find their places and Bishop's father came in to collect his daughter. When he entered the tent, his eyes met his daughter's and said,

"You got yourself a good man, Darlin'. I can see how happy he makes ya. That's why I don't mine giving you up to him."

"I'll always be your little girl, Daddy. Even when I'm married to Clay. Even when I have kids of my own. I'll always need my daddy.", John Bishop hugged his little girl close and said huskily, using _his_ old pet name for her,

"I love you, Tweedle Bug." Bishop got tears in her eyes as she hugged her daddy back, tightly.

"I love you too,Daddy." Together, they exited the tent and and took their places to walk down the makeshift aisle. Instead of the traditional bridal march, Tony would be playing _Pachabel's Canon_ for when the Flower girl and and Ring girl and bridesmaids walked down the aisle, and an instramental version of John Denver's _Annie's Song_ when Bishop walked down the aisle with her dad. When the McGee twins came up to light the candles, Tony sang a rendition of John Denver's _Follow me_. Then Palmer let the vows before all the kids got up with Tony and sang a sweet rendition of Time in a Bottle, which brought tears for both Bishop and Reeves. After the song was over, Palmer pronounced the new married couple Man and Wife. For the recessional, Tony, played, _Let My Love Open the_ Door, by Pete Townsend. This was most decidedly NOT a traditional wedding, in ANY sense of the word. After the ceremony, the group moved down the beach for the barbeque reception. It was now time to party!

 **Well it was getting long so the reception will be in the next chapter! I'll post it either Thursday or you liked this chapter! I did try not to over do it on the detail. Anyway remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, here's the reception. I maybe experiencing slight writers block. But there are really only 4 more chapters of this story anyway so the excitement is winding guest reviewer Avamaria, I'm sorry you are not enjoying this story. I hope you'll still read to the end but you don't have to if you don't want to. I wish you had felt comfortable writing under your real handle instead of a Guest review. Then I could figure out exactly what I should work on. It's kind of hard to take you seriously when you hide behind a Guest status. As for the cheesiness, NCIS is on hiatus so I've been watching a lot of Hallmark channel stuff. That's kinda inspired some of my writing. That being said, I believe that I am still keeping the cast in character even if I am making the family dynamic already in the show more prominent in my stories. I appreciate ALL reviews, so to all my readers please read AND review this chapter! I don't mind constructive criticism but if you have a handle please use it and not a guest. And if you don't have anything constructive to say and just want to bash the characters or the plot, please don't say anything. I accept all constructive cristisism on my grammer and writing mistakes or inconsistancies with the show such as if I brought in a character that was already killed or something or I said something happened a certain way and it happened differently on the for reading! Off the soapbox now. On with the story!**

The wedding pictures still needed to be taken, so after one big NCIS family picture,everyone else enjoyed themselves at the reception for awhile until The bride and groom and wedding party made it over. Once they did, it was time for the real fun to begin. Because Reeves' mom had died and he had been a foster kid for years, Barbera Bishop had offered to take over the role for the Mother/Son dance. Deeply touched, Reeves accepted. Together, they had come up with a plan to honor his birth mother. The song that they were dancing to was _Downtown_ By Petula Clark. That song had been his mother, Julia's, favorite. The first dance of the evening though, would be between Clay and Ellie. They had chosen the song, _Guardian Angel/Guiding Light,_ by The Seekers. Everyone there felt like the song fit the couple perfectly. Soon after, It was time for Ellie's dance with her father to the song, _Daddy's Angel._ Finally it was Reeves' turn to dance with his mother in law. Before they went up, Ellie went to the mic and said,

"I told Clay I would explain this dance. My Mom is going to be dancing with him, standing in for his mother,Julia. The song they chose was her favorite song. He wants to dedicate this dance in honor of his mom." Ellie had tears in her eyes when she finished and her voice broke at the end. She kissed her husband and then he led her mother onto the dance floor. As the dance began, Abby, Delilah, Breena, Sloane, Kasie and Even Ziva had to wipe away tears. McGee, Palmer and Ducky had to fight theres back and Ducky was shedding some tears. Gibbs had a soft look on his face. After the dance was over, Barbara pulled her son in-law into a big hug and held him for several moments. When they pulled apart, they were both wiping away tears.

"I can never take the place of your mother, but I'm here for you, when you need me.",Barbara said. Reeves kissed her cheek and said,

"Thankyou,Barb. I know my mum would have loved you. And you'd have loved her."

"I'm sure I would have. If she was anything like her son." The two hugged once more and then exited the dance floor. Music started again and everyone began to dance. Caty came up to her Godfather and signed,

 _"_ _Dance with me?"_ Clay smiled and hugged his Goddaughter and picked her up as the song began. Seeing this, Ellie went over and picked Kelly up to dance with her. After that dance, the couple took turns dancing with each of the kids in the NCIS family. After awhile the music was stopped and the DJ announce that it was time to cut the cake. The bride's cake was a cupcake tower with a seashell decor. At the top of the tower, however, there was a small actual cake for the cake cutting. Reeves had a grooms cake with a James Bond them. This cake was more classy and simple than Tony's had been,though. After eating some cake or cupcakes, it was time for more dancing. The kids danced with their parents and with each other as Ellie took turns dancing with George, John, and Robert, and She and Reeves both danced with the other members of the NCIS family before it was time to toss the garter and bouquet. Everyone laughed when Johnny McGee caught the Garter and Caty Krakowsky caught the bouquet. Even Cocoa barked as she got caught up in the excitement. The dog was quickly calmed down ,though. After all, she was well-trained. Since Ducky was the one taking the newlyweds to their hotel, Ducky's car was the one that was decorated for the Reeves. All the kids had worked together with Abby's and McGee's help the ME's permission to make the care look spectacular. At least in their oppinion. At last it was time for the newly weds to head out. The guests got their birdseed ready and then hugged the couple amid best wishes for their marriage and a Bon Voyage. After they'd gone, the others worked together to clean up after the special event. At the hotel, after saying good by and Thankyou to Ducky, The couple checked in and made their way to their suite. As they settled in, Clay asked,

"Are you happy,Babe?"

"Of course, I am. I love you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. I have never been happier. You?",Ellie replied.

"Happier than Happy. I love you, too.", was the sincere answer. Then the two settled in to enjoy their first evening together as a married couple.

 **Well, Ellie and Clay are off for their honymoon soon. Only a few more more chapters of this story! Thanks to those who are sticking with it! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Pleaese don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later! Next chapter up on Saturday hopefully!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

The next day, Ellie and Clay took a cab to the airport to board the plane that would take them to Glasgow, Scotland. They arrived around dinner time there, and checked into their suite and the Leonardo Inn Hotel. After they were settled they headed down to the Hotel restuarant for Dinner in the Hotel Restaurant. After a delicious dinner, the couple headed up to spend some quality alone time together in the room.

While Ellie and Clay were enjoying their time together in Scotland, back at NCIS, some Changes were about to take place.

One day the next week, Ducky came to talk to Tony.

"Dr. Mallard, What can I do for you?", Said Tony, trying to sound professional but failing miserably. Ducky decided to roll with it though.

"Well. Director DiNozzo, I am planning to retire at the end of this month." Tony's mouth hung open in shock. Sure he knew it was coming, eventually. He just wasn't expecting it to happen this fast. He just couldn't picture NCIS with out Ducky.

"Ducky, I….", The Director started to say. Ducky held up his hand.

"Well, as you Know, I am well into my nintieth year and I'm not as spry as I once was. I believe Dr Palmer is more than capable of taking over for me permenantly. I am just too old to do this job the way I have been." There was a long pause before Tony said,

"Well, Duckman, We'll miss you around here, but ya gotta do what ya gotta do."

"My dear Boy, You will all still see me. I'm not leaving town. I'm just retiring from this job.",Ducky replied with a chuckle.

Then Tony stared at the older man for a moment before wordlessly pulling him into a hug. As they pulled apart, The younger man said,

"How are you planning on breaking the news to the others?"

"Well, I have already spoken with Jethro and I plan to Talk to Palmer after I leave this office. I will tell Kasie at the same time, as for the rest, I would like to have a family dinner at my house after Clayton and Elenor return. That way I can tell all the others at the same time."

"Sounds like a good plan to me.", Tony replied. The two men shook hands and Then Ducky headed down to talk to the two co-workers whom he loved as his own children.

In Scotland, Ellie and Clay were enjoying the sites. They tours a few different cities such as Glasgow, Edinburg, Isle of Skye, Inverness, and they even visited Loch Ness. They got to see different castles and Museums and they even took in a couple of concerts and watched some Scotish Highland dancers. While they went hiking one day, they saw some highland Sheep and a few Highland shaggy cattle. They went to several different Cafes and restaurants and of course spent ALOT of time in the room, getting to know each other better. At all the places the couple visited, they found the perfect gifts for friends and family back home. For the older kids they bought each of them a stuffed animal and each of the babies got a onsie. Shannon got a onsie that was pink with a scottish crest on it and a tutu around the middle and and David got a grey onsie with the same Crest. Timmy got a stuffed Lock Ness monter in scottish attire. The name Nessie was embroidered across the creatures chest. Tali and AJ each got a stuffed bagpiping teddy bears. AJs was wearing green plaid and Tali's was in red plaid. The McGee twins each got a stuffed scottie dog. Johnnys was black and Morgan's was white. Baby Jax got a onsie that said, Piper in training. For the palmer household, Tori got a stuffed ringtaled Leemer in scottish attire and Donny and Kasie got a Highland cow and a Highland sheep respectively. Caty and Kelly each got teddy bears as well. Caty's was wearing a plaid kilt and hat and Kelly's was wearing a sweater with the scottish flag on it. The adults recieved pretty cool things as well. For Ellies parents there were mugs. Barbra got a floral one that said Barbera's Coffee and John Sr.'s had his inntial on it. The three brothers got a Phone case that looked like the scottish flag for John Jr, a Scotland ball cap for George and a Scotland flag Licence plate frame for Robert. For the NCIS bunch, They found a plaid flask for Gibbs, a scotland flag umbrella for Ducky, a Scotland golf shirt for Palmer, and plaid messenger bag for Kasie, a scotland travle mug for Sloan, Loch Ness Monster Figurine for for Tony that looked like it was coming up out of the shelf and would be perfect on his desk., and an Isle of Skye zip-up hoodie for Torres. For the NCIS outside of NCIS, The couple found a purple plaid scarf for Breena, scotland flag heartshaped earrings for Delilah, A red plaid kilt for Abby,and a Scotland Brave Thistle hoodie for Ziva. For Jesse they found a Jersey shirt with the symbol for the scottish soccer team on it. For themselves, Clay found a green scottish plaid Tam and Ellie found a long-sleeved Scottish lion symbol jersey style tee that was white with red sleeves. All in All it was a very fun week. The best part though, was simply being together in a beautiful country alone. Clay and Ellie missed their family and friends back home, but they were both sad when their trip came to an end. On the final day, The newly weds visited the breathtaking Loch Lomond. They hiked up the nearby mountain with a picnic and enjoyed the view. Later they swam for a little bit in the lake. After that, they went into town and found plenty of clothes in various sizes and small toys and stuffed Animals. The purchased those items and took them to a post office to mail them to the Woman and Childrens shelter in DC where they volunteered. They wanted to make their last day in Scotland really count. The next morning, They packed up and ate breakfast before heading to the airport. When they arrived in DC that night, They were greeted by an enthusiastic Abby, a calmer Jesse, and two excited little girls who slammed into them for hugs.

 _"_ _Girls, be careful."_ , Jesse said and signed at the same time and Abby gave the newlyweds a big hug as well.

 _"_ _Sorry."_ , was the response of both girls.

 _"_ _It's really ok."_ , Ellie signed and said. Then Jesse hugged them both as well.

"Well, I know it's late and you guys have gotta be exausted. We'll take you home now and let you get settled. But We expect full details tomorrow!"

"Well, Maybe not FULL details.", Clay said in a low voice with a slight blush.

 _"_ _But we want to give you guys the presents we brought you and they are packed tight so We'll come by tomorrow and hang out with you guys for a little bit._ ", Ellie added. The girls jumped up and down while Cocoa just looked on in confusion. The grownups laughed and then they all headed to get the luggage before The Krakowsy family drove the Reeves home. When they got there, a big surprise was waiting for the newly-weds

" **Well, that was the honeymoon and Ducky will soon retire. How do you think the others will take Ducky's news? What is the big surprise? You'll find out next week! Please remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya later!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

As Jesse drove along, Clay noticed that he turned down the wrong street.

"Erm, Jess? This isn't our street yet. Ellie and I haven't had a chance to move stuff into the new place yet so We're actually staying at her place till We have it all together."

"Well…"

"All your stuffs already in the new house, Uncle Clay!", Kelly piped up, excitedly.

"Kels! That was supposed to be a surprise!", Abby said, slightly dismayed.

"Sorry, Mama.", Kelly said

"What do ya mean?", How's that possible?", Ellie asked. Abby sighed and said in a dissapointed tone,

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise…"

"Abby, What did you do?", asked Clay.

"Well, it wasn't just me.", Abby said.

"Abby!", Ellie spoke up. This time Jesse answered.

"We and the NCIS crew got together got your new place ready to move in."

"Gibbs has a truck and so does Torres so between all of us we got everything moved in while you were gone.", Abby added.

"How? I mean how did you find the key?"

"Well you left it on the counter top so I picked it up when I was watering Ellie's plants. The storage key was there too, Hanging on the key rack. We only got the furniture in. We didn't unpack the boxes because we didn't know where you all wanted everything. Except for the Bedding on your bed and the towels and stuff. I'll help you unpack if you want me to though. Kasie and Sloan said they'd help too and Ziva, Breena and Delilah can help where they can. We talked about it. Just let us know.", Abby said, rambling as usual. Ellie leaned over and gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks, Abs. You're sweet. I'll take you up on that in a few days after I recover from jet lag." At that moment they pulled in front of the new home and everyone got out. When They got into the house, Ellie gasped as the lights came on. Everything was in place. Abby said softly,

"You guys can rearrange things if you don't like where they are. Ziva, Delilah, Breena and I all made you guys enough food to last a few days. Sloan and Kasie contributed a few dishes as well. Everyone else wanted to be here to see the looks on your faces, but we all agreed that you really didn't need a whole crew here the minute you got back. They'll come see ya another day after you've had the chance to regroup." Caty tugged on her Godmother's jacket and signed,

 _"_ _Kelly and I helped Mama make the bed!"_ Ellie smiled at the little girl and knelt down to her level before signing,

 _"_ _I'm sure you did a great job. Would you like to show me?"_ Caty nodded and took Ellie by the hand as the others followed. Ellie and Clay smiled as they saw their bed all set up and ready for them and The other furniture in in place as well.

"Uncle Clay Aunt Ellie, Sissy and I folded the towels and put them away. Look!", Ellie and Clay followed the little girl into the bathroom and watched her open the drawers and cabinets. Sure enough. All the towels and wash cloths had beenmessily folded and put away. Abby and Jesse groaned and Abby said,

"Sorry guys. I should have checked better. I left Tali and AJ and Tori in charge of this project but one of us should have gone back and checked later."

"It's ok, Abs. We appreciate all you guys did. Truely.", Clay assured as he hugged his friend.

"We were glad to do it!", Jesse said. Then, Abby helped refold the bathroom linins anyway and then The Krakowsky family hugged the newlyweds and headed out to let them get settled. After their friends left, Ellie and Clay each took a quick shower before collapsing into bed. The next day they delivered all the presents they'd brought back. Each one was a big hit with the reciever.

A couple of weeks later, on a Friday evening, it was time for the family dinner. Ducky had told everyone ahead of time that he had an announcement to make at the dinner, but only a select few actually knew what the announcement was. On the way over, Jesse tried to stop his wife from worrying.

"What if somethings wrong? Ducky's pretty old, What if he's sick or something.

"Angel, don't go borrowing trouble. He doesn't seem that sick to me. I mean this dinner is at his house. But we don't have any choice but to wait until we get there and Ducky decides to tell us." Abby tried not to let herself worry too much but she was pretty much a nervous wreck by the time the family arrived at the brownstone. She sent the girls out to play and then busied herself helping Ducky get dinner ready. She was so tense that Ducky finally said,

"Abigail, My Dear. I promise you I am perfectly fine. The announcement has nothing to do with my health." Abby looked up with a start

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Ducky smiled and said,

"Because I know YOU. But I am sorry to say I shall still wait to satisfy your curiosity until the entire family has gathered." Abby pouted just a little bit but then hugged Ducky and said,

"Ok. As long as you're not sick or anything." Ducky patted her shoulder and said,

"I assure you I am most deffinately not." Then the two got back to work. Pretty soon, the others began to arive. Dinner was set out on the table but before Anybody could get their food, Ducky stood up to make his announcement.

"As you all know, I am getting up in years. I no longer have the stamina I used to. So I have decided to retire for good. My final day at NCIS will be a week from today. Dr Palmer will Officially and permanently take over my position the following Monday." Those who were hearing this news stared in shock for a few seconds while the ME's words sunk in. Then finally Ziva,

"Wow. I guess I just had it in my thoughts that you would remain at NCIS forever. I mean I know that is not possible but I really cannot picture the place without you." Then realizing how she might have come across she added,

"But I am possitive that Jimmy will do a wonderful job. Just as he always has."

"Thankyou, Ziva.", Jimmy replied with a smile. Then Ducky said,

"Now I won't be leaving the City by any means. I will stay in my Brownhouse and be available to consult if needed. I am still very fond of each everyone of you and My door is open at anytime and My phone is available as well. I also want to recieve many visits from the children. I will have quite a bit of time on my hands now after all." After he had finished, Abby got up to hug him.

"Ah Ducky. I'm so happy for you. It's time for you to look after deserve this!"

"Thankyou, Abigail.", Ducky said Softly and added louder,

"Now Let's eat before this food gets cold." Everyone laughed and dug in.

A week later, It was the big day. NCIS had a party for Ducky as they had for Abby. He also recieved an engraved watch although his was for over fifty years of service with NCIS. He recieved hugs from everyone, including Gibbs. Then, Palmer and Kasie helped him pack up his few personal items from Autopsy and walked out with him. Upon reaching his car, They both gave him one more hug and watched as he drove off. Then they sighed and headed back in to prepare to leave for the day themselves.

A couple of weeks after Ducky retired, Abby got the chance to work with her old team again. She was working on paperwork one day when her boss came in to speak with her.

"Ms Sciuto, Several children have been brought in with a mysterious illness. What's more, All of them have lost their ability to hear. There are just too many of them for it to be a coincidence."

"What can I do?", Abby asked immediately.

"Well, since these are all Children of Naval officers, NCIS has the case. Your Husband and Carol Wilson are being sent over from the lab to assist. I am sending you as well because of your experience with hearing impaired people and also because of your knowlege of Ototoxins."

"When do they need me,Sir?"

"You're to report to NCIS tomorrow. Finish up this paperwork and you may go home to your kids tonight."

"Thankyou, Dr Kavenaugh.", The man smiled and left. Abby sighed. She was happy to be able to work with her NCIS family again, but she was really worried about the reason. What was happening to these kids? Who would use Ototoxic chemicals on them and what would be the motive? Abby prayed that the case would be solved quickly for the sake of the children.

 **Well there's a twist! What's gonna happen now? Please remember all reviews are much appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya Wednesday!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

When Abby arrived at headquarters, everyone was glad to see her and she was giving hugs all around. That is, until Gibbs came in behind her and said,

"Are ya done yet? Cause there's work to do!" Abby gave one of her famous smiles. It was good to be back for a short time, Gibbs' gruffness and all. Tony chuckled as he went back up to his office and the others got back to work, quickly. As Abby headed to the elevator to go to the lab, Gibbs gave her a kiss on the cheek and said,

"Good to have ya back, Abs." Abby smiled and replied,

"I miss you guys too, Gibbs. I mean I know we still see each other all the time but it's not the same as working together everyday. I'm glad we're still family but I miss how you always somehow know when I find something. I miss you bringing my Caf-pows. I miss Tony's smart-mouthed comments and Ziva's Kick-ass moves. Also, McGee's nervousness, Ducky's storys, Even though he's not here now, Palmer's awkwardness…"

"Abs! I get it. You miss us. Time to get to work now."

"Yes sir!", Abby said with a little salute before she smiled and gave him a quick hug. Then she got on the Elevator and headed to the lab. Once there, She, Kasie, Jesse, and Carol quickly got to work. First they did some research and discovered that Every child that had fallen ill had a Naval or Marine officer in their family. It was usually either a mom or a dad, a couple of the kids had older siblings in the Military that were of High rank. Abby turned to her husband and friends and said,

"This may sound really bad, but I'm relieved that these are all kids related to Military officers. That means that our kids will all be safe for now. But now the question is…"

"Who's making these kids sick and what is the motive.", Carol finished for her.

"Right. But in order to find that out we first have to put the blood samples into Major Mass Spec to see what the chemicals are. Problem is, Ellie and Torres still aren't back from Bethesda yet."

"Actually, we are.", came Ellie's voice from the lab doorway.

"Hey guys! What did ya bring us?", Abby asked.

"Well, here are the blood samples from all ten kids."

"There are ten?! That many?", Abby asked, clearly upset.

"So far. But we also learned something else. Everyone of them was a charity event given by Naval and Marine Officer's and their families. I don't know if the kids all ate the same thing or what, but we need to look into that. Gibbs told us to bring this down to you and then go to the place where the event was held and see what we can find."

"So we maybe looking for someone with something against Military officers. But what would be the reason for speciffically using Ototoxic drugs on the kids?", Jesse said.

"Well, First we are gonna run these samples and find out what the drug Is.", Kasie replied. Ellie and Torres said goodby to the lab techs and headed out to gather more information.

Abby? Would you like to run this test? I know you've missed Major Mass-spec and I think he misses you,too." Kasie said. Abby jumped up and down and hugged Kasie saying,

"Yes! Thankyou!" Then she took the samples and loaded them into the machine. A little while later, They had the results. The tests were positive for Carbon Disulfide, n-hexane, and P-xylene.

"Wow! Whoever did this was determined that these kids would go deaf. He or she was determined to make sure that side-effect happened.", Carol said.

"Well, Now all we have to figure out who did this and why.", Jesse said.

"Yeah, and at a huge Charity event where food was catered in, That should be real simple.", Kasie replied sarcastically.

Soon, Torres came down with more information.

"We got this picture of the guy running the food truck. McGee's going to go talk with the owner of the truck, but we need you to run this picture of the server and see if he has a criminal record. His name is Daniel Morris." Kasie took the picture and got right to work, and Torres headed back up to the squad room.

"Woah! Guys, you won't believe this! Come look!", Kasie exclaimed. The other three ran over to the computer and looked at the information.

"Wow! He comes from a Naval family. He Joined up himself, but Had to be sent home just a few months later because he was injured in a training accident and lost his hearing. There's no more information on him after that, other than he works for a food truck called Sugar and Spice. It has tacos and Gyros and other spicy and savory foods, as well as sweets, like Candy Apples, Funnle cakes and, cotten candy.", Abby said, Then she dialed familiar number and said,

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! We got something you need to see. You need to get down here!… Ok. Bye!" Then she turned to the others and said,

"He on his way." Pretty soon They heard familiar footsteps and a voice said,

"Whatdya got, Abs? And Kasie?" Abby said hi to Clay who had come down with Gibbs and then answered,

"Kasie found it. I just called ya down." Then She turned it over to Kasie who explained in detail what they'd found.

"So maybe this guy feels like he let his family down and is trying to get back at Military Brass by putting their kids in the same condition he is now?", Clay said.

"Or He somehow has it in his mind that he's helping these kids by preventing them from being able to join the Military later.", Gibbs said. Then his phone rang and he answered,

"Gibbs." He talked to the other person for a moment and then said,

"Good work, back to Headquarters now. I need you to track someone for me… Ok." With That, Gibbs hung up, gave both Kasie AND Abby a kiss on the cheek and said,

"Great work, girls.", before heading out. Clay asked Abby and Jesse if they had a moment and took them aside. There wasn't really anything to do at the moment.

"I know that the girls Fall Break is coming up in a couple of weeks and Ellie and I were wondering if it would be ok if we took them somewhere for that weekend. There's a place we found called King's Dominion and it has a nice hotel nearby. We want to spend some time with our Godkids there."

"That sounds like total fun! Jesse and I both have work both days and it'll make me feel less bad if the kids had something to do. And they always have fun with you guys no matter what.", Abby replied.

"Thanks, Clay. I know the kids will have a great time. They could use some quality Godparent time. Plus, I'm thinking you two could use the experience for later.", Jesse added. Clay blushed and said,

"Not quite yet for the reason you're insintuating. But we both do want kids in the future. So I suppose this could be concidered practice." Abby reached out and hugged her friend and said,

"Thanks, Clay. You and Ellie are great friends."

"We are looking forward to the trip as well. We love spending time with the girls. And Cocoa." Abby and Jesse both laughed at the last part and Jesse said,

"Yeah, we can't forget Caty's dog." Then he shook Clay's hand and thanked him, as well. Pretty soon, Palmer's assistant, Gabe Walsh came down with more things to be tested so Clay went back upstairs and the four others got back to work. It took a couple of days for Daniel Morris to be tracked down. The truck owner said that he had suddenly quit the day after the event and he had no idea where the man was. While the case was still in process, Abby began thinking about the poor children who were now in a soundless world. Bye now the numbers had reached sixteen. Abby came up with an idea to help them, but she would need the help of Clay and her other friends and also her husband to pull this off. She would also need to talk to her boss. The day the team finally found Daniel Morris, Abby headed back to NMRI to speek with Dr Kavenaugh.

"Dr Kavenaugh, I think that my friends and Jesse and I can raise the money so the children that are eligible for the implants can get them. The parents are already spending money on the stay in the hospital due to the illness. These kids aren't deaf because of an accident or by birth. These kids are deaf because someone is targeting their families. It's unfair for them to have to pay to help their kids hear again on top of having the hospital bills from the illness itself."

"How do you plan on raising this money?", Dr Kavenaugh asked.

"I have a friend who is really good at fundraising. We work together on several differnt charity projects.", Abby told him.

"Well… I think that it's an exelent Idea. I'll even make a donation myself and let the other staff know about the project. If you can raise the money, I'll make sure these families recieve what they need.

"Thankyou,Sir! I won't let you down.", Abby said, giving the surprised man a hug. Then she said a quick goodby and headed back to NCIS. When she returned, she found out that Gibbs had gotten Daniel Morris to confess. It turned out that He had Joined the NAVY to please his father, who had died recently. His father had always been determined that his son would be a Navel officer like him someday. Daniel felt that his father was Dissapointed in him, and he blamed his CO and other top Brass for that. He also didn't want other NAVY brats to have to deal with combat and have the same thing happen to them that had happened to him. He had been upset ever since he had found out he had lost his hearing and couldn't be in the Military anymore, but his father's death had been the trigger that had pushed him over the edge.

That night, anyone on the case who had kids went home right after work and cuddled them and spent extra time with them. The DiNozzos took their kids to play Laser tag. The Palmers went to the Pizza Arcade and the McGees went bowling. The Krakowskys however, had a night in. Abby had been especially eager to get home to be with Caty and Kelly. Jesse wanted to see the kids too,though. The family enjoyed dinner and a movie together and allowed the girls to stay up later than usual. They just couldn't get enough of the time with the girls. Luckily it was Friday night.

Over the next several weeks in their spare time, Abby and her crew worked tirelessly on the fundraising. The ideas that Sister Rosita came up with worked super well. They had the money raised in less than a month. When they had raised the full ammount needed and even a little extra, Abby took it to NMRI. Because of the hard work of Abby and Jesse and their friends, all sixteen children were eventually able to hear again.

 **Well, hope you liked that chapter! Remember, ALL reviews are Much appreciated! Please don't forget! There are just a few chapters left in this story. I may eventually do like a reunion sequel that happens after the kids grow up but will have flashbacks to their childhood. Catch ya Friday for the next chapter of this story! Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Fall Break was just a couple of weeks later. Caty and Kelly were both excited to be going to the ammusement park with their Godparents, but they were also a little anxious to be away from their parents. It would be Kelly's first time.

"Mamma? What if I get scared at night?", the little girl asked timidly.

"Baby, Aunt Ellie and Uncle Clay will be there for you. They'll make sure you don't get too scared. And your sissy will be there with you too,as well as Cocoa. You are going to have a Totally amazing time. And if you get too scared and you absolutely can't handle staying there, Richmond is only one hour away. Daddy or I will come and get you if needed. But I don't think that's gonna happen because you will be having too much fun to be thinking about us much." Then Abby signled Caty over and signed to her what was going on with her sister. Caty gave her sister a hug and signed,

 _"_ _It's ok, sissy. Me and Cocoa will be there with you. And we'll be there with Aunt Ellie and Uncle Clay. They're lotsa fun! Maybe we could bring back presents for everyone here.",_ That made Kelly smile and she signed back,

 _"_ _Could we get something too? and Aunt Ellie and Uncle Clay?"_ Caty shrugged and signed,

" _Maybe."_

 _"_ _Ok. I'll go.",_ Kelly signed and said at the same time., before hugging first her mom and then her sister. Just then, Jesse came in and said,

"It's time to get Caty to school and Kelly to the McGees'." Abby nodded and then said and signed at the same time,

 _"_ _Girls, We're gonna leave your bags at the McGees' house and Then Aunt Ellie and Uncle Clay will pick you both up from the McGee's after Caty gets back from school with Johnny and Morgy. Mama and Daddy love you both so much! We know you'll have a great time!"_ Both the girls hug Abby and then Jesse. Then the Family headed to drop Caty and Cocoa off at school before taking Kelly to her Aunt Delilah's. As they left the McGee's Abby was feeling pretty anxious. When they got to the car, Jesse pulled Abby into a hug.

"The girls will be fine. Clay and Ellie wouldn't let anything happen to them. I know you know that." Abby nodded and wiped at her eyes.

"I know that. It's just the first time we've been away from Kelly. Caty has been away from us out of necessity but Kelly has never been away from us for more than a few hours."

"I know. But let's just get to work and focus on that. You can call Ellie later so she can reassure you. And we can skype with the kids every night." Abby smiled a little at that and they headed to work. At a little after three PM, The Reeves' picked up Caty and the Mctwins and headed back to the McGees' house. There They collected Kelly along with Caty's and Kelly's luggage and headed towards Richmond. Once there, they checked in on the Linden Row Inn. They put their stuff in the room and then headed out to a nearby burger place with a real old-fashioned soda fountain. The girls loved it and even Cocoa got a Vanilla ice cream cone afterwards. They then walked around the town for a little bit before getting a cab back to the hotel. The girls got their pajamas on and Skyped with their parents. Then, they watched a short cartoon before going to bed. They needed sleep so they could enjoy the ammusement part the next day.

The next day, Ellie woke up feeling sick. She rushed to the bathroom and emptied what little was in her stomach. The girls were sound asleep, thank goodness. Clay came in to check on her.

"Sweetheart, are you allright?" Ellie nodded her head before throwing up once more. Clay held her hair back and said,

"Should we save the ammusement park until another time?" Ellie shook her head. Then she stood up and flushed the toilet.

"I'll be ok pretty soon. Just take the girls down for breakfast while I get myself together."

"Do you want anything?", Clay asked. Ellie replied

"Just a little egg and some toast with some tea. I promise I'm fine. I just want to start small." Clay nodded and then went to get the girls ready. As they started to head out of the room, Kelly said,

"Aren't we waiting for Aunt Ellie?"

 _"_ _Aunt Ellie isn't feeling to well right now. She said to bring her back something."_ , Clay replied, signing and speaking at the same time. the girls' eyes widened and Caty signed,

 _"_ _Is she ok? Does she need medicine? Will she have to stay in bed and miss the park?"_

 _"_ _I don't believe so, sweet pea. I think she'll be ok when we return from breakfast."_ , Clay assured his Goddaughter. Caty seemed to accept that answer and so did Kelly. So the three(well four) of them headed down to the dining area. They ate and talked and Clay made both girls laugh. After they were all finished eating, Clay ordered food for Ellie and the group headed back to the room. By the time they returned, Ellie had gotten herself under control and was even feeling hungry. The girls went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth while their Godmother ate. After waiting a few minute to test her stomach, Ellie announced that she was ready to head out as soon as she brushed her teeth. Before long, They were out the door and headed to King's Domninion. It was like no place Kelly had ever seen before. Even Caty was impressed. They got the tickets and headed into the park. There was so much to see. There was a part of the park that was Peanuts themed There were rides such as Snoopy VS the red Baron, a roller coaster for children called the Great pumpkin coaster, and an air balloon ride, among others. The kids got to meet the peanuts characters, too. After riding the rides for awhile, the girls and they're Godparents took Cocoa and looked inside the stores, While the girls weren't looking, Ellie bought a cool four movie Peanuts dvd set for them, along with a set of 1960s peanuts shows to. Take to The shelter back home. The girls found key chains in the story for Kasie, Ducky, Tony, and Palmer. They also found little peanut's stuffed toys for the three babies and giant pencils for the older kids. Some were peanuts themes while others were park themed. After paying, they left to see the rest of the park. At lunch time they stopped at a food truck and then found a picnic table area to sit at. Along with the food, each of the four got a souvinere cup. All four had lids but the kids were the non spill kind. At a stand nearby, Caty found a bandana for Cocoa to wear, and cool keychains for the rest of the family. Then the group continued to ride all the rides they could for several more hours. At supper time they found a resturant near the front of the park and ate there before heading back to the hotel. They skyped Abby and Jesse and the kids told their parents all about the day.

"And Mama, I flew a plane like Snoopy!", Kelly said.

 _"_ _I rode a balloon and I found a cool scarf for Cocoa." ,_ Caty replied. Jesse and Abby and the Godparents all chuckled and Jesse said,

"I think you mean a bandana, Honey."

 _"_ _Yeah that."_ , Caty replied. Kelly then told her parents she wasn't scared anymore.

"And Aunt Ellie said we get to see a new movie tonight."

"I got them a four movie set of Peanuts movies."

"That sounds totally awesome!", Abby responded. After a few more minutes, they all signed off and the girls got into their pjs and climbed onto the bed to watch the movie. The first one was called, _Snoopy Come Home._ The next day, just like before, Ellie woke up feeling sick. It again only lasted a short time and after breakfast they headed out for sight seeing. They went on a trolley tour and looked around the botanical gardens. They also stopped at a candy shop for chocolates. In this shop they could watch the candy being made right in the store. They stopped at a thrift store and the girls helped pick out stuff for the shelter. Then, they ate lunch and went to a nearby park to let the girls run off energy before heading back to the hotel to watch another movie from the set and take a nap. That evening they played games in the room and talked to Abby and Jesse. After dinner, they watched one more movie before bed. When Ellie woke up the third morning in a row feeling sick, she started to suspect what was going on. She knew what she needed to do but it would have to wait until she got home again. That day after breakfast, they took Caty and Kelly to the children's barn. The girls loved playing with the different animals and participating in other acctivities available. They ate lunch after that,then they took a tour on a boat which the girls thought was totally cool. Then they went to see a show and the historic Robinson theatre. The girls were exausted after their big day so they went back to the hotel for a nap before dinner. After a quiet dinner at the hotel, the girls watched the final movie in the set before skyping their parents and going to bed. The next morning after breakfast, the group went back to the room to pack up, before heading back to DC. The girls were so excited to see their parents and threw themselves at them. Then Abby hugged Clay and Ellie and thanked them for taking the girls on the trip.

"Oh We had as much fun as they did!", Ellie replied.

"Aunt Ellie got sick in the mornings though.", Kelly spoke up loudly but innocently. Ellie blushed and said,

"Im really ok, Abs. I still had fun this weekend." Abby was dying to ask Ellie straight out if she was pregnant. Since the girls and Jesse were both their,though, she decided she'd confront…er… call… her friend later. Ellie and Jesse headed home but Ellie had him stop at the drug store on the way. When she got home she headed into the bathroom and did what she needed to do. Then she waited.

 **Well, there is chapter 25. What do you all think? is Ellie pregnant or not? Find out on Friday. Please remember all review are MUCH appreciated as long as they are helpful and constructive! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well, here's chapter 26. Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

A few minutes later, Ellie picked up the stick to see the results. Her eyes filled and she walked slowly into the dining room.

"Clay?", she said shakily. Clay looked up from what he was doing and saw the look on her face.

"What happened, Sweetheart?" Ellie tried to speak but she was too emotional so she just handed him the stick. He somehow figured out that he was supposed to look at it. His eyes widened.

"I-I'm gonna be a daddy?" Ellie just nodded still too overcome to speak. Clay pulled her into his arms and spun her around. When he set her down he realized she looked kind of green.

"Oh, right. The Nausea. I'm so sorry El! Are you alright?" Ellie took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm fine now. It's ok. Are you happy about this?", she asked apprehensivly. Clay pulled his wife close again and said,

"Ecstatic! This was the best news you could have given me! I love you so much, Elenor Bishop Reeves!"

"I love you too. I'm going to make a confirmation appointment with my O.B. Let's not tell anyone until at least after that appointment maybe after the first trimester." Clay nodded but said,

"I think Abby will guess." Ellie sighed and said,

"You're probably right. We'll just have to threaten her to keep her mouth shut."

"Uh, threaten Abby? I don't know about you,Love, but I deffinately DON'T have a death wish!", Clay replied incredulously. Ellie rolled her eyes and smirked and said,

"You've got a point. Ok. We'll beg her nicely. Abby's pretty understanding. Especially after what happened with her own pregnancy a few years ago.", Ellie pointed out.

"That's true. But We won't tell her unless she asks, right?", Clay asked.

"Right!", Ellie agreed. Unfortunately, about three weeks later, Ellie and Abby were getting together the night before Ellie's appointment. That was the first time that Dr Jessup could fit her in. Ellie and Clay were having dinner out on a Sunday with Abby and Jesse and the kids. The team and their families were all there too, as well as Ducky and Carol .It was actually the night of Caty's first Guitar recital. She was very good on the instrument after only a short time. After Dinner, Abby pulled Ellie aside while the other's headed into the school. There was enough of a crowd and they were all so busy chatting and catching up, that they didn't notice that they were two short. Only Jesse and Clay noticed and they knew what was happening.

"What's up, Abs?", Ellie asked, trying to appear casuel.

"You tell me. Something's up with you, and I think I know what it is. I just have to know for sure,though. Are you pregnent or not?", Abby responded with a big smile. Ellie sighed and then chuckled. She paused for longer than she needed to just to watch Abby's reaction and see her squirm. Then she took a deep breath and said softly,

"I am." Abby let out a squeal and hugged her friend tightly.

"That is SO great! I'm so happy for you guys! This is totally awesome news!"

"Abby wait! Clay and I don't really want to tell anyone until after the appointment tomorrow or maybe the end of the first trimester. Please don't say anything."

"Oh, I won't!", Abby assured her. Ellie shook her head and said,

"I really mean it,Abs. You cannot accidently spill the beans like you did with McGee and Delilah. You can't till anyone but Jesse. Not even the girls." Abby got serious.

"Ellie, I promise. I won't let anything slip this time. I'll make sure of it!" Ellie hugged her again and said,

"Thanks, Abby!"

Anytime. Now lets go in before Gibbs and the others get suspicious. That's what got me into that mess with McGee and Delilah's pregnancy."

"Right. Let's go." The two women headed in to find the others waiting for them.

"Where'd you guys go?", asked Palmer.

"Uh ,Bishop had a slight wardrobe malfunction and I was helping her fix it.", Abby said smoothly as Ellie, Clay and Jesse tried not to laugh. The others looked at each other and then at the two women sceptically but let it slide this time. The concert went very well. Caty played an electric-accoustic Guitar and sat on the speaker to feel the vibrations. Abby couldn't hold back the tears and neither could Ellie as they watched the sweet little girl doing what she loved. Ellie had an even better excuse though. After the concert was over, Caty was showered with flowers, candy, and balloons from the imediate and extended family. Sister Rosita and the nuns had even come. They couldn't stay long after, but they came up and congratulated Caty and gave her flowers from their garden. As soon as Caty got her guitar put back in the case, the whole NCIS/NMRI family went out for the doctor's appoinment the next day, Ellie found out she was almost 12 weeks along. The team didn't get together for thanksgiving this year, so Abby told her parents at Thanksgiving and chose to wait to tell the DC family until Caty's 7th birthday party. She and Clay waited till the little girl had opened all her presents and Abby was about to cut the cake. Ellie went up to Abby and whispered that it was time to make the announcement. Abby grinned and got up on a chair.

"Attention family, Ellie and Clay have an announcement." That made Ellie and Clay laugh and Jesse roll his eyes. Then Ellie stood next to Clay and let her husband do the talking.

"Well, friends…Family, Ellie wasn't feeling well on that fall break trip we went on a couple of months ago. Once we got back, she took a test. We were waiting until we knew for sure that everything was going well."

"Is Aunt Ellie having a baby like Ima did?", Little Timmy asked.

"Timothias Antonio DiNozzo. That is NOT a polite question to ask!", Ziva admonished her son. The other kids couldn't help giggling. Even Caty laughed silently when Morgan signed it to her. Reeves put up his hand and laughed as well.

"It's Alright. It was an honest question. The answer, Timmy, is yes!" At that, everyone except Caty cheered and rushed over to hug and congratulate the expectant parents. Even Cocoa began barking, as he was caught up in the excitement. After Tori had signed the translation to Caty, the little girl ran to hug her Godparents. Then she pulled back and signed,

 _"_ _A new cousin! Best birthday present ever!"_ Ellie's eyes filled with tears and she pulled the sweet girl into another big hug while she regained control. Soon the excitment died down and Cocoa quit barking. Abby decided it was time to hand out the cake.

The next six months seemed to drag on for Ellie and Clay. But They were also very excited to begin the preparations. They found a beautiful maple wood crib and a changing table to match. The room was Winnie the Pooh themed. With Green walls. Abby and Kasie and Delilah helped Ellie stencil the Hundred acre woods map on the wall. They were showered with gifts from their family both blood and adopted. From Ellies parents there was a brand new stroller. Her brothers went together and got a baby swing. There was a baby bathtub from the Palmers, a bouncy chair from the DiNozzo's, and a set of Customized onsies in various sizes from the Krakowsies. One said, Mama's little Future Crime- fighter. Another said Will Smile for Food. Sloan gave them some sleepers, and Torres supplied a set of bibs. There were teaething rings from Kasie and baby books from Ducky. Each of the kids brought a small baby toy, rattle, or stuffed animal for the baby. Gibbs present took the cake though. He presents the couple with a hand made maple wood rocking chair that matched the other furniture in the room. Ellie was moved to tears(again!) and hugged Gibbs tightly as a thankyou. Clay hugged Gibbs as well and said,

"Thankyou, Boss. This means more than you know." Gibbs waved the thanks away and said,

"You're family. This little one will be family, too."

Within the next couple of months everything for the baby was all set up. This was good because now, Ellie could go into Labor at any moment, which she did. Unfortunately, It was at work. Clay was out at a crime scene with Torres. Gibbs was in the Director's office with Tony. Ellie was at her desk. No one from the team was in the room except for McGee. When Ellie winced and cried out involuntarily, Mcgee knew exactly what was going on. he calmly said,

"How many of those pains have you had today?"

"About six in the last hour." Ellie admitted. McGee's eyes widened.

"Ok. We need to get you to the hospital now!" Ellie started to protest but McGee said,

"No arguments, Bishop. You are in labor!"

"But…Clay!", Ellie began, "I need him!" McGee took her hand, Grabbed her hosptal bag that she always kept with her in case, and led her to the elevator.

"We'll call Reeves on the way.", McGee said when they were in the elevator. Then he sent a message to Gibbs alerting him to the situation. He helped Ellie into the car and started it up. On the way he dialed Reeves' number.

"Hullo?", was the answer.

"Clay. I'm taking your wife to the hospital now. She's in Labor."

"I'm fine Sweetie. I can make it there in time."

"I'll be right there! Hang on! Don't have that baby without me!" Ellie had to laugh.

"I'll try not to.", she teased. Then they hung up. Soon they were at the hospital. Ellie got checked in and put in a room. It really didn't take too long for Clay to arrive. He was relieved to find that Ellie had kept her promise and not had the baby yet. McGee excused him self to call the others and give them an update. About half an hour later, Reeves recieved a text that Abby and Ducky were there. The others were all still involved in the case or looking after kids at home. They would all come as soon as they could and the people at home with the kids would bring the kids in tomorrow after the baby was born. The nurse Doctor came in several times to check on Ellie's progress. At one point after checking the machines, the doctor frowned.

"What is it? What's wrong?", Clay asked nervously.

"Is my baby ok?", asked Ellie shakily. The doctor turned to her patient and said,

"Everything will be fine. The babies heart-rate is a little low,however. If it doesn't pick up soon, we'll have to do a C-section and get the little one out as quickly as possible."

"But will she be alright?", Clay asked.

"I believe she will, but it's hard to say at this time. Just try to relax and I'll be back in a few minutes." The doctor left and Ellie turned to her husband.

"Try to RELAX?! Who's she think she's kidding! Clay, our Baby! Our little girl! Something might be wrong with her. What if she…?" Ellie didn't get any further before bursting into tears and falling into her husband's arms. Clay was trying hard to hold his tears back and remain strong for his wife. He sent a text to Abby with the new information. Soon they got a text back that said,

 _OMG! But I'm sure it will all be ok. Know you have a whole family out here with you, pulling for you guys. I'll be praying! Sending love and BIG hugs to both of you!_

Reeves showed Ellie the text, which made her smile a little. The couple was able to almost feel the love and Abby's hugs. Clay put his phone away and the couple clung together and waited anxiously.

 **Well, Hope you liked this chapter. What's gonna happen with Ellie and the baby? Will both of them be ok? Stay tuned on Wednesday to find out! Remember ALL reviews were MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey! Here is the second to last chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

After what felt like hours but what probably only a few minutes, the Doctor returned and checked on Ellie's progress. The Doctor frowned and then turned to the couple and said gently,

"Well, this little girl isn't moving as quickly as we'd like. It's time to do the C-section. We need to prep you for surgery, Ellie." Ellie looked scared. Clay asked,

"Will she and the baby be ok?"

"Ellie will be fine and I will do everything in my power to make sure the baby is,too. I'll be back in a few minutes.", With that Ellie and Clay looked at each other.

"Clay, What if she doesn't make it?"

"She will,Love!", Clay responded, trying to believe his own words. He held his wife until his phone beeped. He read the text and replied, before turning back to Ellie.

"Your parents are here. I just gave an update and your mum wants to know if you want her to come back." Ellie was about to say no, but she really did need her mom right now. She nodded and Clay sent the text. Within five minutes, there was a knock. Clay called,

"Come in." Ellie's mom walked in and rushed over to her daughter. Ellie burst into tears at the sight of her mother. Barbera Bishop instantly wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tightly.

"I know,Honey. I Know." Clay decided that since Ellie had her mom, he could go get a drink of water and fresh air. He needed to get out of the room for a few minutes. He was walking towards the water fountain when he spotted Abby coming out of the ladies room. Abby turned and saw him. She walked over to him, surprised.

"Clay? What are you doing out here? How's Ellie? Did she have the baby? Is she alone? Is she alright?" Clay shook his head and and tried to speak.

"Her, her mum's in there with her for now. The baby's…. heart-rate is down.

"Oh No, Clay! Will she be ok?"

"The doctor said she's going to do everything she can to make sure she is. Ellie's going to have a…a C-section. It's not… a guarentee,though. Abby… our little girl could still die!" Abby shook her head sympathetically and reached out her arms. Clay walked into them and was pulled in tight.

"I'm so sorry!", Abby said softly, rocking her friend back and forth as the tears he'd been holding back for Ellie's benefit started to fall. Abby said nothing for a few minutes. Then Clay pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"I better get back to Ellie. She needs me. I'll keep you posted." Abby put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Clay, It'll be ok. The baby will be fine. I have to believe that. I know you might not be able to right now, but I'll have faith for all of us. Tell Ellie I'm sending her a hug, and sending God my prayers." Clay smiled a little and said,

"That's why you're our Angel In Platforms. Thanks Abby." Abby smiled and pulled him in for another hug. Then she headed back to the waiting room after a quick text to the NCIS family who weren't there. Clay headed back to his wife. The Doctor came back at the same time. Clay went in and walked over to take Ellie's hand. Barbera gave a hug and kiss to both her daughter and son-in-law and then went back to the waiting room to join her husband and the others. The nurse wheeled Ellie into the opperating room and got her on the table. They gave her the local anesthesia and Clay held his wife's hand. After just a few minutes, Ellie and Clay heard the cries of their daughter, they both started crying when the doctor said,

"Your baby appears to be fine and healthy. Dad, would you like to cut the chord?" Clay took the scissors and carefully cut the chord. Ellie was sown back up, and the baby was taken over to be checked out. Once Ellie was sown up, the couple talked about names for the little one. They knew the first name would be Julia after Reeves' mom, but hadn't come up with a middle name yet. Ellie actually had one she wanted to use but hadn't said anything before now because she hadn't been sure how Clay would take it.

"Clay, I don't know how you feel about this but I would like to name our little girl after Qasim. The middle name, I mean." Clay looked his wife in the eye and said,

"I think that would be a wonderful tribute to a good man." They decided on a different spelling that looked more feminine. Right then, The baby was brought over in a blanket and settled in to Ellie's arms. Tears filled her eyes at the first holding of her little one. Clay took a picture on his phone and sent out a mass text. The caption read,

 _ **Little Julia Kaseem Reeves has entered the world. 2.72155 KG and 50.8 CM. She'll be in the nursery in about 20 Min.**_

After about thirty seconds the phone was blowing up with messages from friends and family. Ellie then handed the baby to her daddy. Clay felt he'd never been happier than he was at that second.

The family went to see the baby in the nursury. Then they let Ellie and Reeves know by text that they would be back to see them the next day, before they all headed home.

The next day, Ellie's parents arrived around nine AM. They brought flowers and a large stuffed bear. From the team, Ducky and Kasie came in first on Kasie's lunch break. Sloan, Torres and Gibbs all came not long after that. Torres was already smitten. He even brought the baby a little pink teddy. It was obvious he was going to be one awesome Godfather. When Tony came later with his family, he brought a gift basket full of things like diapers, booties, sleepers a couple of onsies, a rattle, and a small stuffed bunny. He told them it was from the entire NCIS family including Abby and Jesse's family. The McGee's all came in not long after that. The DiNozzos were still there. It started getting a little crowded when Abby and Palmer both came in with their families. Abby of course immediately ran over to hug Ellie and Clay and then took the baby from McGee who was the one holding her at the time. The DiNozzos except for the twins had already held Julia so they said goodby and left to make the room less crowded. Abby finally handed the baby to Delilah and then the Mctwins got to hold her before they, too, left. Caty and Kelly then each got their turn and then Kelly let her dad take Julia. Then the Palmers each got a turn. Abby's family was the last to leave. After the Palmers left, Abby handed Ellie a little stuffed hippo for Julia.

"I promise, he doesn't fart. He plays music. Ellie squeezed the animal and the sounds of Brahm's lullaby emitted from it. Ellie smiled

"Abby, Thanks for being a great friend to Clay and me. I know you'll be a fantastic Godmother to Julia because you are a great mom, and you have such a big heart. Abby hugged her friend tightly and smiled.

"It's what family does. Show love in anyway possible at anytime." Clay came over and hugged Abby as well and said,

"And we love you, too, Abby." Abby pulled back and smiled and then picked the baby up out of the baby bed. She cuddled her for a few minutes and then handed her to Ellie. It was time for Julia's dinner anyway. The kids both hugged their Godparents and Jesse hugged them as well. Then after one more quick hug for each of the new parents from Abby, The Krakowsky family headed out.

"Ellie was in the hospital for just a couple more days. Then it was time to take their little girl home. The packed the presents and things in the car and drove home. After they entered the house. Ellie showed Juila her new surroundings before laying the little one in the bassinet in Ellie and Clay's room that would be used the first month. Clay and Ellie ate dinner and then got ready for bed. They knew the baby would be up soon ready for a feeding.

After Maternity leave was over, Ellie went back to work. Clay had gone back the week after they'd brought Julie, as she was now called, home. Julie now went to the NCIS daycare along with The DiNozzo twins and Palmer's youngest who wasn't starting school until next year. Abby's youngest Also went to the Daycare, since she was friends with Kasie Palmer, and Delilah had her hands full with Jax. Kelly would start school next year as well, with Little Kasie.

One evening, while Ellie was feeding Julie, Clay's phone rang. He answered in and headed to the kitchen so he didn't disturb the baby. A few minutes later, he came back with a serious but happy look on his face.

"Who was on the phone?", Ellie asked.

"That was a friend of mine from London. He said he's found the perfect location for the shelter. He says he can help fix it up and get it ready he knows a construction foreman who can get a team together. First he wants me to come look at the location to see if I approve. If I do, It will take several months to get it all ready. In the meantime we would need to start preparing. What do you think,Love?

"I want what you want. I'll miss our family. All of it. But Clay, this is your dream. I will support that. Julia and I go where you go. Clay leaned down to kiss his wife and said,

"I love you so much." Ellie replied,

"I love you ,too. With all my heart. And so does your daughter." Clay kissed his little girl's head and stroked her hair, saying,

"Daddy loves you too, little Angel."

Two weeks later, Clay flew to London to Survay the location. He agreed with his friend that it was perfect. Clay met the Construction crew and spent a day with his friend hanging out. Then he headed back to DC two days later. He spoke with Ellie first thing.

"It does look perfect." Ellie said, looking at the pictures.

"I'll start looking into to what we need to do so that you can live in England. We can also start looking into flats. It may take up to a year before we can officially settle in London, but we need to start working on it now." Ellie nodded. They also had another problem. HOW were they going to break the news to their families, both blood and chosen?

 **Well, There's chapter 27. Sadly This story is almost over. The final chapter will be posted on Friday and Then I will start another story. I'll be doing one for When Calls the Heart TV show next, then I have an idea for another NCIS story where Gibbs ends up with custody of a child and Abby helps him out. After that I am concidering a Sequel that deals with the kids as grownups but will also have flash backs to , ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	28. Chapter 28

While Ellie's family in Oklahoma were told about the London move when the Reeves' went there for Thanksgiving, Ellie and Clay waited for several months before talking to the DC family. After all, they weren't moving for almost a year. Right before Christmas, Clay and Ellie decided it was time to talk to Tony, So they asked him what a good time would be. He said they could come in first thing in the morning after dropping Julie off at daycare. After they'd said goodby to Julie, they headed up to the Director's office.

"Hey Guys.", Tony said after they'd been admitted, "What's going on?"

"Well, We have something important to discuss.", Clay said.

"We need to talk with you before we tell the others."

"You're not pregnant again are you?", Tony asked. Ellie and Clay rolled their eyes.

"No, Tony. I'm not.", Was Ellie's reply.

"See, Tony, I've been given a very good oppertunity. A mate from London found the perfect sight for the Shelter I've been dreaming about starting for years.

"In honor of you mom?", Tony said softly

"Right. So Ellie,Julie and I are planning on moving to London after Julie's first birthday."

"But this means we'll have to leave NCIS." Tony nodded and said,

"I saw this coming. Guys you need to follow your heart. Do what's best for you guys. We'll miss you guys, but I totally understand."

"We want to have a family dinner at our place to break the news to the others. You and Ziva and the kids are all invited as well."

"When and where?", Tony asked

"We were hoping New Years Day?", Ellie said.

"Sounds good, I'll talk to Ziva."

"Thanks, Tony.", Clay said, shaking the man's hand. Ellie gave Tony a quick hug and then the couple headed down to work. Throughout the day, they gave invitations to their NCIS family. On Lunch break, Ellie called Ducky and Clay called Abby.

A couple of weeks later, Everyone was gathered around Ellie and Clay's table to enjoy a great meal consisting of Shepheard's pie, baked veggies, and a salad made with roasted veggies. There was whine for the adults and Lemonade for the kids. During Dessert which was Custard Pie with mixed berries on top(Raspberries, strawberries, and blueberries), Ducky said,

"Wonderful supper and custard, Elenor. I'm noticing a British theme here."

"Thanks, Ducky.", Ellie replied with a smile.

"And you would be correct, Dr Ducky. Ellie and I have some news and we are using this dinner to break it to you all.", Clay added

"What's going on?", Abby asked, even though she kind of had an idea.

"Well, you all know that it's been my dream to start a shelter in honor of my mum."

"You told us.", Gibbs said.

"Well, My mate, Andrew Holland from London found me a location for the shelter. It is an Ideal location and the timing is right. We are moving to England after Julie's first birthday.", Clay said and Ellie added,

"We wanted her big day to be spent with the whole family." There was silence for a few minutes. Abby quickly translated to her older daughter. Then ran over to hug her friends.

"I am so proud of both of you. This is an awesome thing you're doing. And I can take your Volunteer position after you guys leave. I was planning on Volunteering there soon anyway."

"Thanks, Abby. It makes me glad to know they'll be in such good hands when I'm in London.", Clay said. Caty walked up to Ellie and tugged on her sleeve. The little girl had tears in her eyes now.

 _"_ _You're leaving? What about me and Kelly? Don't you love us anymore?"_ That very nearly undid Ellie. She pulled her goddaughter into a big tight hug. Eventually she pulled away and helped the little one wipe her tears. Then she called Kelly over and spoke and singed to both of them.

 _"_ _Uncle Clay and I love you both very much. We are moving to London, England because Uncle Clay got a new Job there. In fact he is starting a home for people who don't have homes. I promise we aren't going to stop being your Godparents. We can skype and you can come visit us and we'll show you England. Would you guys like that?"_ The two girls nodded and then hugged Ellie hard.

"Love you, Aunt Ellie. And Uncle Clay.", Kelly said. Then her sister Signed it. Clay came over and hugged both girls as well and then said,

"We love you,too." Then it was the others' turns to congratulate the family and wish them well.

Over the next few months, Clay and Ellie had alot of work to do to get the house ready to sell. There were repairs to be made and, though it hurt to do, Julie's Winnie the Pooh walls needed to be painted over. Abby came over to help and to offer moral support to Ellie. Torres, McGee and Kasie came as well. plus Tony and Ziva, and Palmer. Breena was watching those kids as well as hers and Jesse and Delilah each had their own kids. They were meeting up at the park. Jesse picked up Julie on the way. The Reeves' needed all the help they could get. There was alot of work to do.

"So, are you going to use this theme for Ju-Ju-Bee's room in London?"

"Hopefully. It's alot of work alone though.".Ellie replied.

"Maybe you could just get those fathead stickers for the walls.", Abby suggested.

"Maybe.",was Ellie's response. Abby then changed the subject by suggesting a girls spa day. Ellie liked that idea and the others agreed. In the other room, Gibbs arrived and the men were now discussing going to a ball game. They texted Jesse who said it sounded good to him and Ducky said he was up for it as well. The two groups planned these outing on separate days. That way, there would be someone to watch the kids while the others had fun together.

The men went to a Washington Nationals game against the Chicago Cubs. The Nationals lost but the guys had fun anyway, just hanging out. They all went out to a bar afterwards. The girls went to a spa that also had a tea room. After they finished getting pampered, the went to the tearoom for lunch.

"This food is amazing!", said Kasie.

"This teas pretty good, too.", Sloan added. The woman enjoyed eating and talking and just being together. They all tried not to think about what was coming.

The first weekend in May was Julie's first birthday. The entire family was there, including Abby's parents and brothers. Julie got quite a few great presents. Some wiggles dvds from her Godfather. a little chair from Gibbs, Llamma Llamma boardbooks from Abby and Jesse and family, a sit and spin from the DiNozzos, a stacking toy from Ducky, a baby doll from the Palmers, and a stuffed rainbow tiger from Kasie. Ellie and Clay were getting her a swing when they got to England. The cake was chocolate and jungle themed. Of course little Julie made a perfect mess of hers. After dessert they were gathered in the living room talking while the kids played. A few minutes later, Julie made a noise from across the room from Abby. Abby looked up and saw that the little girl was slowly moving from the coffee table and making her way to her Godmother.

"Come on Ju-Ju-Bee! Come on, sweetie. I'm right here. You can do it.", Abby encouraged. Pretty soon, the toddler made her way over and dove into Abby's arms.

"Yaaaay! You did it!"

"aaaay!", the baby tried to mimick. Abby laughed which made the little one laugh as well.

"Abby those were her very first steps! She just walked for the first time to you!", Ellie said, trying not to be envious. Abby just smiled. She was so proud of her Goddaughter as well as honored to be the first one the little girl walked to.

Later that evening when Abby was helping with the clean-up, Clay said,

"Abby, Ellie and I were wondering if you and Jesse and the kids would concider coming to stay with us a couple of weeks this summer? Maybe July? I could use some extra help with getting the shelter ready."

"Yeah, Abs. and You and Jesse could help paint Julie's room."

"I'd love that! That sounds awesome! But are you sure you'll be ready for company by July?", was Abby's exuberent response.

"Of course. We're leaving first week in June. We will have a whole month to get settled in.", Clay said.

"Ill have to talk to Jesse, but I'm sure he'll say yes. Yay! This will be so much fun!", Abby said hugging both of her friends in excitement. As soon as everything was cleaned up, Abby and Jesse grabbed the kids and headed home.

About a week before the big move, Abby hosted a Bon voyage party for The Reeves family at her and Jesse's place. It was fairly small, with just the NCIS family. Abby had decorated though and did a few other extra things to make the evening special. Ellie was moved to tears when she and Clay were presented with a framed picture of the entire NCIS family together with their families. The group shot had been taken at Julie's first birthday party. The frame had been made by Abby and Gibbs, and had been contributed to by all the others. It had shells and rhinestones and beads glued all around it. The word ' **Family** ' was spelled out in wooden beads at the bottom of the frame. Ellie hugged first Abby and then Gibbs and then made the rounds hugging all the others.

"You guys are the best. We're really gonna miss all of you." Clay said, then went around hugging or shaking hands with all of them.

"We love you guys. We'll miss you so much!", Abby said, a little shakily. Both Ellie and Clay hugged Their friend again and then she picked up her Goddaughter and held her close.

"Love you, little one. I'll miss you alot." The one year old gave her Godmother a sloppy kiss and then said,

"Wuv ou, Anabby!" Abby just melted and hugged Julie again before kissing her cheek and handing her over to Torres who was looking pretty antsy.

"It's about time! I thought I'd never get to hold my Goddaughter!", He quipped. Everyone laughed and the mood was lightened. Then Delilah said,

"Ok. There's one more surprise for you guys. Ducky can you go get it?"

"Certainly, My Dear. Ziva care to help me?"

"Sure, Ducky." The two headed for the kitchen and returns moments later with a huge cake. The real surprise though, was That the cake had a big picture of the shelter on it with the words. **Best wishes, Ellie and Clay, on your new Journey.**

 **"** That's Amazing! How on Earth did you get that Picture, Abby?"

"Well, I kinda borrowed your phone when you left it on your desk the other day. I just sent the picture to my phone and put in on my computer. Then I sent it to that Bakery on 4th street." Ellie and Clay just shook their heads.

"You never cease to Amaze us,Abs.", Ellie said. Abby just gave one of her happy smirks. After eating the cake, which everyone agreed was fantastic, the whole family worked together to clean up. Then everyone went home. They would all be going to Ellie and Clay's the next day to help pack things up for shipping.

It took a long time to get things pack up. Ellie and Clay had pack several boxes already but there was still alot left to pack, including the furniture. They stopped for lunch and The little ones had to go down for a nap. They were put down on mats in Julie's room, because it was the furthest back in the house, which helped the adults to avoid waking them up. Ducky took the six older kids to the park. He could help more by watching the kids, since what was left required alot of heavy lifting. They beds were being shipped as well so Abby and Jesse lent the couple an air mattress to use for the rest of the week. Julie would sleep on a napmat. Once everything was finally finished, They all went out to eat together. This would be the last time for awhile that most of them would see Ellie and Clay. After dinner, There were hugs all around.

"We love you guys.", Ellie said. Clay nodded in agreement.

"We love you all too.", Ducky answered for everyone.

"And we're family always, No matter what. Don't forget that.", Abby added. The couple nodded and Abby pulled them both into another hug. Then Ellie, Clay, and Julie went home and got ready for bed.

All too soon, It was the day of the big move. Ellie and Clay got the air mattress ready to return to Abby and Jesse and then they headed out for breakfast since there was nothing in the house now. Abby and Jesse would keep the cars for them until Abby's brothers were able to fly out and get them. After breakfast, They headed back to the house to gather up their last Carry-on items and suitcases. Then Ellie took Julie in her car and Clay drove his to Abby and Jesse's. Their friends were giving them a ride to the airport. On the way, Abby asked,

"Clay! Ellie! I just realized that your stuff won't arrive before you do. Where will you sleep?"

"It's ok Abs. Clay's friend Andrew is letting us stay with him until we find a place. He has plenty of room and he has a little girl about the same age as Julie." Abby looked satisfied. Once they got to the airport, they checked the bags in. Then it was time to say goodby. The Krakowskys couldn't go with them all the way to their gate or through Security.

Abby threw her arms around Clay first.

"Im gonna miss you, Clay! Both of you!" Abby then pulled away and hugged Ellie tightly. Ellie showed her that the still had the ring Abby had made for herself, Ellie and Delilah so long ago.

"We're bonded for life! I won't let the distance change that." Abby squeezed her friend's hand, and then stepped away for Caty and Kelly to hug their Godparents.

 _"_ _We love you girls, so much! Send us pictures and skype with us, Ok?_ ", Clay said and signed. The girls hugged him and then Ellie.

"We'll miss you lots.", Ellie said trying to keep her voice from shaking. Abby was already in tears at the scene in front of her. Cocoa looked confused.

 _"_ _I'll miss you, too. Love you, Aunt Ellie. Love you, Uncle Clay."_

"Love you! I'll Miss you.", Her sister parroted. Abby, who'd been holding Julie brought her over to say goodby to the girls. They hugged their little friend and even let Julie pet Cocoa, just this once. Abby then kissed Julie one more time and said,

"Skype with me, Little one. I'll miss you."

"Wuv ou, Anabby."

"Love you too, Ju-Ju-Bee!", Giving the little girl one last hug, Abby handed Julie back to Ellie and had to wipe her eyes. Jesse hugged Ellie and shook hands with Clay. Then after Hugging Abby and the girls one more time, The Reeves family picked up their carry-ons and headed through security to board their plane. Abby and Jesse picked up their daughters and the family waved until their friends were out of sight. As they headed home, Abby for some reason had the song Life is a Highway running through her head. She thought,

 _Life really is a Highway. This past year, ours has been full of potholes._ She realized, though, that everything had worked out eventually and they'd gotten over every pothole with the support of their friends. They would all remain family no matter what. Their Highway was paved in love. Abby felt very blessed. She knew without a doubt that she was part of the best family in the world.

 **Well, That was the final chapter of this story! Thankyou to all of you who have stuck with it! Your reviews have meant alot to me as well. I will be writing a story for the show When Calls the Heart next. However I have two more NCIS stories bouncing around in my head so trust me, There will be more Abby, Gibbs and the rest before too long. Please remember all reivews are much appreciated. Please take time to review this last chapter! Thanks!**


End file.
